Hide Your Heat
by Hoshiyowoo
Summary: Ji-Hoon tak pernah tau bahwa 'birth sex'-nya bisa berubah. Ia yakin hasil yang ia terima pada kelulusan sekolah menengahnya adalah Beta. Tapi kenapa ia mengalami 'Heat? Won-Woo tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika sesuatu yang sangat ia tahu terjadi pada dirinya. Demi tuhan, ia yakin ia Alpha. Seluruh keluarganya juga Alpha! A soonhoon and Meanie fanfiction about Omegaverse dan BxB.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

Hide Your Heat

Story by : Hoshiyowoo

Ship(s) : Soonhoon, Meanie and other

Warning! : M-preg, BxB, Omegaverse, bahasa vulgar, kekerasan, Typo, dll

Genre : terserah anda, bingung, yang pasti ada romance .

Disclaimer : Seventeen belongs to pledis Ent.

.

.

.

Ji-Hoon tak pernah tau bahwa 'birth sex'-nya bisa berubah. Ia yakin hasil yang ia terima pada kelulusan sekolah menengahnya adalah Beta. Tapi kenapa ia mengalami 'Heat'?

Won-Woo tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika sesuatu yang sangat ia tahu terjadi pada dirinya. Demi tuhan, ia yakin ia Alpha. Ayah dan ibunya juga Alpha, seluruh keluarga besarnya seperti itu. Tapi kenapa ia mengalami 'Heat'?

.

.

'Ha' laki-laki itu menggeliat. Gusar. Keringat dingin keluar dari tiap pori-porinya. Keningnya berkerut. Bibirnya digigit. Matanya tepejam kuat. Tangan-tangannya memegangi perut dan alat vitalnya. Mengusap dengan kasar agar rasa aneh menyakitkan yang sedang dirasakannya hilang. Ia terlihat frustasi. Sama frustasinya seperti laki-laki kecil di sampingnya. Jihoon tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia ingin memanggil bantuan, namun tak bisa meninggalkan laki-laki ini. Ia juga ingin membantu, tapi takut menyakitinya. Laki-laki itu masih mengusap kelaminnya, mengocok keatas dan kebawah.

"Biar kupanggilkan dokter." kali ini Jihoon benar-benar akan pergi. Ia tak tega membiarkan orang itu menahan kesakitannya selama lima jam.

"Ja-jangan. Nant-thi orang l-lain tahu."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Kau sudah seperti ini sejak lima jam yang lalu."

"Bi-iarkan ssebentar lagi. Biasanya hanya tujuh jam." suaranya melemah, Jihoon benar-benar tidak tega. Ia tahu, ia sungguh tahu bagaimana rasanya. Menyakitkan jika kau tidak melepaskan gairahmu. Tapi laki-laki di hadapannya beruntung, pheromonnya tidak telalu kuat untuk mengundang alpha. Tak seperti dirinya yang harus mengurung diri ketika heat-nya terjadi. Mungkin juga karena saat ini mereka tengah berada di gudang olahraga yang memisahkan kelas Alpha-Beta dengan Omega, dimana jam pelajaran masih berlangsung.

"Apa ini heat pertamamu?" Jihoon tak biasanya banyak bicara seperti ini. Hanya saja, ia tertarik dengan lelaki itu. Bukan-bukan! Bukan tertarik dalam artian romanse tapi tertarik karena ia juga mengalami hal yang sama.

Laki-laki itu menggeleng sebelum Jihoon bertanya lagi. "Apa-apa orang tuamu tahu?" laki-laki itu kembali menggeleng. Jihoon menghela napas, "Siapa namamu?"

"Wonwoo." suara laki-laki itu mulai stabil dan mungkin heat-nya sudah berhenti. Jihoon menghampirinya, setelah menjaga jarak empat meter dari laki-laki itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Wonwoo masih mengatur napasnya. Pakaiannya sudah tidak beraturan dengan campuran keringat dan sperma dimana-mana. Alat kelaminnya masih berdiri tegak. Membuat Jihoon memfokuskan perhatiannya pada benda yang berukuran lumayan itu. Wonwoo tahu laki-laki kecil yang menyelamatkannya dan membawa ia ke gudang itu memperhatikan penisnya sejak tadi. Ia malu, tapi tak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Kau tak keberatan jika aku melepaskannya disini? Aku takut ada yang melihat kalau harus mnenyelesaikannya di kamar mandi."

Muka Jihoon memerah. Ia segera merubah posisi duduknya membelakangi Wonwoo. "Silakan." Entah ia harus menyesal atau tidak, karena setelah itu terdengar desahan dan geraman kecil dari laki-laki yang ia temukan sedang mengalami heat di wilayah Alpha. Jihoon benar-benar tidak menyangka kenapa laki-laki omega itu tidak membawa obatnya, ketika ia tahu ia seorang omega?

Jihoon menggigit bibirnya. Fuck. Desahan laki-laki itu membuat Jihoon tegang. Ia melirik bagian selatan tubuhnya dan benar saja, si kecil Jihoon muai bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Apa kau masih lama?"

"Ah-hha. Ssh ssedikkit llagi. Biasanya ia cepat turun. Fuck fuck! Cepatlah turun! Ahh Arrgh." Wonwoo mengumpat, setengah berbisik sensual.

"Cepat selesaikan!" Jihoon benar-benar tidak kuat, suara laki-laki itu benar-benar membuatnya teransang. Tanggannya bahkan sudah berada di dalam celananya, mengusap ujung penisnya yang mengeras. Sssh, Jihoon menggigit bibirnya lebih kuat, ia tak bisa mengeluarkan desahannya disini, di tempat ini, dengan orang asing. "Aahh nnh." Sial-sialan! Kenapa deshan laki-laki itu semakin kencang.

Masa bodo. Masa bodo dengan citranya. Jihoon tidak sabar. Pikirannya kacau. Tubuhnya sudah penuh akan gairah. Tangan yang awalnya hanya menyentuh pucuk penis, kini mulai menjalar pada bagian batang. Memijat-mijat pelan sebelum mengocok dengan cepat. Tubuhnya merapat pada tembok. Memposisikan penis antara tembok dan tubuhnya. Sambil mengocok, ia juga menggesekkan penisnya. Mencari posisi yang memberikannya sensasi luar biasa.

"AH AHH, nnnh." Jihoon terkejut dengan suara desahannya sendiri. Dengan segera, ia meraih ujung seragamnya untuk menyumpal mulutnya. Ini salah satu alasan Jihoon tidak ingin manstrubasi di sembarang tempat, desahannya sangat keras.

"Hei. Jaga suaramu, bisa-bisa orang berdatangan kemari!" Wonwoo sudah selesai dengan aktivitasnya. Penisnya sudah tertidur nyaman di balik celana seragamnya. Ia bersiap-siap untuk pergi dari gudang kalau saja laki-laki kecil yang bahkan Wonwoo tidak tahu namanya itu sedang manstrubasi. Apalagi dengan desahan yang keras dan bisa membuat orang lain terangsang. Wonwoo hampir mendesah, namun dengan cepat mengendalikan tubuhnya. Ia tidak boleh terpengaruh. "Mau kubantu?"

Jihoon mengernyit. Laki-laki bermata tajam itu menghampirinya perlahan dan menawarkan bantuan. Tentu saja Jihoon menolak. Ia tidak ingin ada seseorang yang menyentuhnya. "Aku bisa sendiri." Balasnya setenang mungkin sebelum mendesah tertahan. Ia kembali mengocok penisnya dengan kasar.

"Kau tahu, aku pernah jadi Alpha dan tahu bagaimana cara memuaskan pasangan. Aku pernah melakukannya satu atau dua kali dengan laki-laki." Wonwoo sudah berada dihadapan Jihoon. Jihoon kembali menggeleng memberi penolakan. Ia masih menggerak-gerakan tangannya dengan acak. Sebenarnya ketika mengalami heat,ia selalu dibantu Jeonghan-teman omeganya- untuk memuaskan napsu. Ini kedua kalinya ia melakukan manstrubasi.

Wonwoo menggeram kesal. Ia melepaskan tangan Jihoon dengan paksa, menarus pada gulungan kaus yang laki-laki itu gigit. "Tidak perlu keras kepala. Aku ahlinya dalam mengocok, pegang saja bajumu agar tidak kotor. Ini akan segera selesai."

Ia mulai menggerakan tangan besarnya. Memainkan puncak penis Jihoon dan membuat laki-laki kecil itu meremang. Desahannya keluar lagi, lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Jihoon buru-buru menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Wonwoo terlihat menikmati kegiatannya. Ketika laki-laki itu berkata bahwa ia ahli dalam mengocok, itu memang benar. Jihoon mengakuinya karena ia benar-benar dibuat melayang oleh Wonwoo. Oh, andai saja ini ruangan Jeonghan yang kedap suara, Jihoon pasti akan berteriak sekeras mungkin. Jujur, ini terlalu menyiksa ketika kau harus menahan desahanmu.

Oh dewa. Ini benar-benar nikmat. Jihoon ingin memasukan jari pada lubang analnya seperti yang dilakukan Jeonghan akhir-akhir ini padanya. Kalau saja ini ruangan Jeonghan, ia pasti akan melakukannya. Gerakan Wonwoo semakin nikmat. Tubuh Jihoon menggeliat keenakan, sepertinya sebentar lagi ia akan keluar.

"Hei, putingmu sepertinya nikmat. Boleh kusentuh?"

Jihoon melebarkan matanya dan menggeleng kuat. Tidak-tidak! jangan puting! Itu adalah bagian sensitif nomor dua setelah lehernya. Tapi sepertinya Wonwoo mengabaikan penolakan Jihoon dan meletakan ujung jarinya pada puting kiri. Jihoon mendesah keras karena gumpalan ujung seragamnya telepas begitu pula dengan spermanya yang menyembur ke bagian perut. Wow, ini hebat.

Tapi tunggu dulu! Sepertinya Jihoon mendengar suara lain ketika ia berteriak. Seperti suara pintu yang di buka. Matanya kembali melebar, jangan bilang kalau ada orang yang masuk. Jihoon mengintip di balik tubuh Wonwoo yang sedang membersihkan spermanya.

"Waw." Satu kata keluar dari orang yang baru saja memergoki dirinya. Itu laki-laki. Berambut biru, dengan anting-anting di telinganya. Pundaknya lebar menutupi tubuhnya yang sedikit kurus. Sedang mengunyah permen karet dan menatap lurus padanya. Jangan lupakan matanya yang bisa membuat Jihoon tidak bisa berkutik. Dilihat dari seragamnya, ia seorang Alpha.

"Aku sudah membersihkanmu. Anggap saja ini sebagai balas budi karena sudah menolongku." Wonwoo sepertinya belum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Jihoon tengah menatap horor sesuatu di belakangnya. Wonwoo tersentak, jangan bilang ada guru yang memergoki mereka. Wonwoo memutar kepalanya, matanya ikut-ikuta menatap horor orang itu. Kwon Soonyoung.

Soonyong masih menatap tajam Jihoon sebelum beralih pada Wonwoo. Ia menarik sudut bibirnya sambil mengunyah permen karet dengan kuat. Ia menyeringai dan mulai menghampiri mereka berdua. "Well-well. Sepertinya ada yang bercinta tanpa sepengetahuanku. Anak kucing dan kelinci. menjijikan."

Wonwoo menjauhi Jihoon dan duduk di sampingnya, meringkuk ketakutan.

"Ada apa Soonyoung?" suara dari arah pintu sedikit banyak menolong Jihoon dan Wonwoo. Laki-laki tinggi tegap. Berambut coklat gelap dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tidak ada yang istimewa, hanya saja aku memergoki anak kucing dan kelinci sedang bercinta."

"Seorang Alpha dan Beta." Laki-laki itu ikut menyeringai dan menghampiri Soonyoung. Tak lupa ia mengabil ponsel canggihnya di dalam saku. Ia membuka aplikasi kamera dan siap memotret. "Sepertinya akan seru jika kusebarkan ke seluruh penjuru sekolah."

Masing-masing Jihoon maupun Wonwoo sama-sama tersentak. Tidak! Itu tidak bisa dibiarkan! Tidak boleh! Jihoon melirik Wonwoo yang ketakutan, sepertinya laki-laki itu kenal dengan kedua orang disana. Jihoon juga takut, tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan laki-laki itu mengambil foto mereka.

"J-jangan. Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa." Jihoon mencoba memberikan tatapan mautnya. Biasanya Jeonghan tidak akan melawannya jika ia sudah memberikan tatapan itu.

Soonyoung menyeringai, ia mendekati Jihoon yang semakin menempel pada tembok. Sedangkan Wonwoo sedikit menjauh dari Jihoon. Laki-laki berkepala biru itu berjongkok di hadapan Jihoon.

"Soonyoung." Laki-laki tinggi itu mulai serius, begitu menyadari teman Alphanya bertingkah aneh.

Soonyoung menengok sebentar ke arah Mingyu kemudian kembali menatap Jihoon. Jihoon memeluk lututnya. Ia tidak pernah merasa begitu takut seumur hidupnya. Mata laki-laki yang di sebut Soonyoung itu seperti pedang. Tajam dan membuat Jihoon panas.

Jihoon melirik Wonwoo, mencari pertolongan. Dan laki-laki itu mengisyaratkan sebuah kode. Jihoon mengerti, ia mengedipkan matanya dan dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Wonwoo.

"Soonyoung, kita bisa memberi pelajaran kepada mereka setelah pulang sekolah. Sekarang kita harus mengambil bola basket sebelum pak Kim yang kemari untuk mengambilnya." Mingyu menggeram.

"Tidak perlu memberinya pelajaran, karena aku tak ingin melihat wajah mereka lagi." Soonyoung bangkit dan tiba-tiba menendang perut Jihoon cukup keras. Jihoon berteriak kesakitan. Wonwoo yang melihatnya segera menghampiri laki-laki kecil itu, bahkan Mingyu yang bisa melihat Soonyoung seperti itu saja mengernyit heran.

"Cepat pergi." Suara rendah Soonyoung menjadi sirine bagi Jihoon dan Wonwoo. Wonwoo segera membatu Jihoon untuk berdiri. Laki-laki itu masih memegangi perutnya yang luar biasa sakit. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepetah kata pun mereka berdua keluar dari gudang meninggalkan dua pria Alpha yang masih berdiam ditempat mereka semula.

.

.

Salam kenal. Ini Hoshiyowoo, author baru di ffn.. Berhubung ff soonhoon makin jarang ditemui, saya memutuskan untuk membuat cerita sendiri. Ini ff pertama saya, mohon bantuannya dan tolong berikan komentar yang membangun^^

Terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 2 : Alpha, Beta, Omega

Di dunia ini terdapat tiga lapisan masyarakat. Alpha, Beta dan Omega. Alpha merupakan tingkat hirarki tertinggi pada siklus hidup. 2 dari sepuluh bayi yang dilahirkan adalah alpha. Alpha memiliki posisi yang kuat dimasyarakat. Biasanya menjabat sebagai presiden, kepala bagian, dan profesi-profesi tinggi lainnya.

Beta merupakan populasi terbanyak, dari sepuluh orang terdapat 7 Beta. Umumnya memiliki posisi dan profesi di bawah Alpha, langka sekali mereka menembus profesi-profesi yang didominasi oleh Alpha. Dan populasi paling langka, 1 dari sepuluh orang adalah Omega. Strata terendah, biasanya bekerja di lingkungan pemerintah. Kebanyakan omega yang terlahir dari keluarga tidak mampu akan langsung dinikahkan setelah mengalami heat pertama, dan paling buruk, diperjualbelikan.

Seseorang akan mengetahui apa 'birth sex'-nya pada fase anak-anak menuju remaja. Biasanya pada tingkat akhir sekolah menengah, Setiap siswa akan diperiksa oleh ahli medis. seorang omega akan mengalami heat pertamanya selama satu minggu. Pheromonnya akan menguar dan memancing para alpha, oleh karena itu biasanya mereka ada di kunci pada suatu ruangan sampai heatnya selesai.

Ketika masa heat omega, gairah seksual alpha menuju titik tertinggi. Mereka bisa memperkosa seorang omega tanpa sadar. Alpha bisa mengetahui apakah omega tersebut 'mate'-nya atau bukan adalah dari baunya. Alpha akan menggigit kelenjar feromon yang terletak di leher belakang sampai pecah untuk menandai pasangannya. Namun 'penandaan' hanya bisa dilakukan ketika masa heat omega. Maka dari itu, omega yang masih dalam pengawasan 'masih sekolah' selalu memakai pakaian dengan kerah tinggi untuk menutupi bau mereka.

Seorang omega yang sudah ditandai tidak bisa memilih Alpha lain. Alpha bisa melakukan hubungan seks dengan orang lain, tetapi tidak bisa mencapai kepuasan tertentu. Ketika alphanya berhubungan dengan yang lain, omega akan merasa pusing dan tersiksa. sedangkan Beta tidak akan terpengaruh oleh pheromon omega sehingga bisa membantu mereka ketika masa heat datang.

.

.

.

 **Hide Your Heat**

 **Story by : Hoshiyowoo**

 **Ship(s) : Soonhoon, Meanie and other**

 **Warning! : M-preg, BxB, Omegaverse, bahasa vulgar, kekerasan, dll**

 **Genre : terserah anda, saya bingung, yang pasti ada romance .**

 **Disclaimer : Seventeen belongs to pledis Ent and their parents.**

.

.

.

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa?" Wonwoo menatap khawatir pada Jihoon. Laki-laki kecil itu masih meringis kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah membawaku kesini." jawaban Jihoon sedikit mengurangi tingkat kekhawatiran Wonwoo. Jihoon tersenyum kecil, kepalanya bergerak-gerak mencari posisi nyaman. Sedikit menganggu pandangan Wonwo, sehingga laki-laki berwajah ddatar itu berinisiatif untuk membantu dengan mengambil bantal dari ranjang lain dan menaruhnya di belakang kepala Jihoon.

Jihoon lagi-lagi mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia menarik selimut ruang kesehatan sebatas dada, kemudian bernapas lega. Perutnya sudah tidak terlalu sakit, mungkin tidur sebentar dapat membuatnya lebih baik. Jihoon mencoba menutup matanya, namun kembali terbuka ketika tatapan laki-laki berambut biru tadi hadir di kepalanya. Napasnya tiba tiba tercekat, ia butuh air. "Air." ucapnya setengah berbisik.

Omega laki-laki yang berada satu ruangan dengannya, kalang kabut mencari air. Setelah menemukal air mineral yang masih disegel, Wonwoo cepat-cepat memberikannya pada Jihoon. "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal medis. Apa perlu kupanggilkan dokter?" dengan cepat Jihoon menggeleng. Ia sudah sangat bersyukur ketika mendapati ruang kesehatan kosong, tidak boleh ada yang tahu keadaannya, cukup Jeonghan saja.

Wonwoo hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Selanjutnya, laki-laki itu bergerak gelisah, berjalan menuju pintu dan kembali menghampiri Jihoon. Ia sempat melirik jam dinding yang menggantung di sebelah selatan ruangan sebelum duduk di samping ranjang Jihoon.

"Ada apa?" Jihoon berbisik. Wonwoo yang sedang mengotak-atik ponselnya, mendongkak terkejut. "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya mengirim pesan pada temanku. Kupikir percuma masuk ke kelas sekarang."

Jihoon terdiam beberapa detik, Ia juga lupa kalau ia melewatkan hampir satu hari penuh jam pelajaran. Laki-laki itu bangkit dengan tergesa, namun selanjutnya ia hanya menggeram tertahan. Ia lupa perutnya terluka, dan kembali berbaring di bantu oleh Wonwoo. "Apa yang kau lakukan!" Wonwoo setengah berteriak, menatap Jihoon khawatir.

"Aku ingin memberi kabar pada temanku." ia meringis.

"Kenapa bergerak tiba-tiba? Kau lupa perutmu hampir hancur karena si Soonyoung gila itu?"

Jihoon terkekeh. "Tidak perlu berlebihan. Laki-laki itu memang menendangku tapi tidak sampai menghancurkan perutku. Aku yang hanya terlalu lemah. Tolong ambilkan ponsel di saku belakang celanaku."

Masih menatap dengan khwawatir, Wonwoo melakukan apa yang diminta Jihoon. Ia memasukan tangannya dan merogoh saku belakang Jihoon. Dan hal selanjutnya yang ia dapati adalah bokong kenyal Jihoon. Ia tersenyum jahil, kemudian tangannya meraba-raba bagian itu sebelum menarik benda segi empat disana. Jihoon sempat mengerang namun dengan cepat melemparkan 'deathglare' pada Wonwoo.

"Kau minta di pukul ya?" Wonwoo terkekeh mendengar suara rendah Jihoon sebelum menyerahkan ponsel milik laki-laki itu. "Kau tahu, aku ini Alpha. Yah... tadinya."

Dengan cepat Jihoon menyambar ponselnya, mencari kontak bernama "Boo Seungkwan" sebelum mendialnya. Tak mendapat jawaban setelah beberapa menit berlalu, ia melirik jam dan tersentak, buru-buru mematikan ponselnya. Sial, ini masih jam pelajaran, bisa-bisa Seungkwan membunuhnya. Temannya itu selalu lupa mengaktifkan mode diam. Jihoon lalu mengetik pesan dan meletakan ponselnya.

"Kau lucu."

Mendengar kata itu, darah Jihoon seperti naik ke ubun-ubun. Ia hampir berteriak, namun dengan cepat mengatur napasnya. "Jangan sebut kata itu, atau yang sejenisnya padaku. Aku benci itu." ia berkata lagi dengan suara rendahnya.

"Wow, oke, tenang-tenang, ingat perutmu."

Jihoon masih mengatur napasnya, mengendalikan emosi. Setelah tenang, ia menghadap Wonwoo. Bersiap menanyakan banyak hal yang bersemayang di kepalanya. "Jadi, kenapa kau seorang omega?"

Raut datar Wonwoo tiba-tiba berubah menjadi redup. "Bisa ganti pertanyaan? Aku tidak ingin menjawabnya. Tidak sekarang."

"Ah, ya, maafkan aku. Jadi, kau mengenal mereka berdua?"

Dahi Wonwoo mengerut samar. Ia tidak percaya Jihoon tidak mengenal Soonyoung dan Mingyu. "M-mereka Alpha level satu, angkatan kita." setelah itu Jihoon tak mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi. Hanya menatap Wonwoo dengan kedua matanya yang melebar.

"Jihoon! Jihoon!" Wonwoo melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Jihoon, setelah beberapa menit laki-laki kecil itu memandang lurus dengan tatapan kosong.

Jihoon mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. "Kau serius? Bagaimana bisa tahu?"

"Aku alpha level 2. Letak ruangan kami tak terlalu jauh. Aku bahkan hapal siapa-siapa saja mereka, yah hanya angkatan kita."

Sambil memikirkan sesuatu, Jihoon menatap Wonwoo. Akan lebih baik jika ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan seseorang. Dua teman sudah cukup, ah hanya satu yang benar-benar tahu identitas dirinya. Sebenarnya Jihoon merasa tidak enak, Wonwoo kelihatannya mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengannya, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Wonwoo, aku tidak mau kau salah paham, tapi aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah berteman. Jika setelah ini aku bersikap seolah tidak mengenalmu, aku harap kau tidak tersinggung. Aku bukan orang yang pintar bicara, jadi mari kita tidak berteman dan jangan bertemu satu sama lain..."

Jihoon mengembuskan napas, sesekali melirik Wonwoo. "Fakta kau adalah seorang omega, aku akan merahasiakannya. bertemanlah dengan beberapa omega, mereka akan membantumu. Dan jika kau tidak ingin dipindahkan ke kelas omega, jaga rahasiamu baik-baik. sembunyikan heat-mu. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik, aku akan pergi ke kelas."

Lee Jihoon menuruni ranjang ruang kesehatan, berjalan menjauh tanpa berpikir untuk menoleh kebelakang. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Wonwoo sedang menangis dalam diam. Mencoba menerima bahwa dirinya benar-benar menjadi omega saat ini.

.

.

"Hei, Seungcheol! Berikan dia pelajaran." Mingyu menatap Seungcheol dengan malas, dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sofa.

Seungcheol mengumpat. Jarinya menyentuh tanda pause pada permainan angry bird di ponselnya. Dahinya sudah membentuk sudut siku-siku. Oh tuhan, tidak lagi. "Siapa?"

Majalah playboy di atas meja menjadi fokus Mingyu. "Kau pikir siapa lagi yang suka membuat masalah diantara kita." ia membuka halaman pertama dan seketika bersiul melihat wanita berbikini yang maju depan belakang. Matanya berbinar melihat dua buah dada yang tak tertutup dengan sempurna.

"Soonyoung?"tanya Seungcheol. Hanya memastikan bila tak ada orang lain selain laki-laki itu yang membuat masalah.

"Tidak perlu bertanya, kau lebih tahu semua orang dikelas ini dibandingkan siapapun."

Seungcheol menghela napas kasar. Ia sedikit menyesal ketika di tunjuk sebagai ketua kelas. "Apa yang sudah dia lakukan? Tidak ada yang mati kan?" laki-laki bermata besar itu hanya berharap tidak ada korban kali ini. Jika ada, Soonyoung akan di pindahkan ke kelas level 2. Ia tahu Soonyoung luar dalam dan keputusan itu lebih baik tidak terjadi.

"Tidak, mungkin hanya memar, atau patah tulang rusuk? Aku tidak tahu pasti. tapi yang jelas, ia menendang anak kecil. Dasar bajingan gila." Mingyu masih membolak-balik halaman. "Hei, kau punya lolipop?"

"Tidak punya. Tidak ada yang suka manis di kelas ini selain kau. Ah, omong-omong dimana anak itu?"

"Tadi pergi ke ruang kesehatan, habis dipukuli pak Kim."

Seungcheol melotot. "Bangsat! Apa lagi yang dia lakukan?!"

"Aku dan Soonyoung tidak sengaja melemparkan bola ke si kacamata kelas sebelah sampai pingsan. Aku melawan saat dipukuli, tapi Soonyoung hanya diam." jawab Mingyu enteng, laki-laki itu menutup majalahnya dan menghampiri Seungcheol. Duduk di hadapan laki-laki yang sebenarnya lebih tua darinya. "Soonyoung aneh."

Dahi Seungcheol mengerut samar. Game yang tadinya akan di lanjutkan malah di hentikan dengan paksa. Ia melempar ponsel itu dan menatap Mingyu intens. "Aneh?" sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari sikap Soonyoung. Ia merasakannya dengan pasti.

"Dia seperti tidak fokus. Kemarin ketika di kantin, ia menumpahkan supnya. Apa kau lupa? Dia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Seungcheol menghubungi Soonyoung. Ia harus tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada anak itu.

"Aku sudah disini."

Mingyu dan Seungcheol serempak menoleh pada arah pintu. Soonyoung berjalan mendekat. Tidak, bukan mendekati kedua alpha disana, tapi sofa di sebelahnya. Ia lelah, ingin istirahat sebentar sebelum pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai.

"Kuharap tak ada kejadian apa-apa lagi setelah ini."

"Itu biasa, tidak ada yang tahu."Soonyoung berkata dengan mata terpejam. Di tulang pipi terlihat plester yang baru di tempel. Ia bernapas dengan berat. "Hei, Seungcheol. Kau ikut andil untuk kegiatan minggu depan?"

Seungcheol bergumam. "Kudengar Beta juga diundang? Apa yang dia pikirkan?! Membuatku malas saja." Soonyoung melemparkan bantal sofa kearah jendela yang tertutup. Seungcheol tak menanggapi langsung. Ia melemparkan angry bird kecil untuk menghancurkan musuh. "Entahlah. Ia Alpha terkuat disini. Mungkin akan ada sesuatu yang menarik, kita lihat saja nanti."

"Ah ya, bicara soal sesuatu yang menarik, aku punya satu. Ini benar-benar menarik, bahkan lebih menarik dari aksi striptis Kyle di club favorit kita." Soonyoung tersenyum misterius sebelum kembali memejamkan mata, tertidur.

"Hei kalian mendapat poin dari Pak Kim. Mingyu, Soonyoung kalian dapat tiga poin dan Seungcheol dapat lima." Seokmin masuk dengan wajah masam diikuti Junhui, Mina, Yuna, Jisoo.

.

.

.

Jihoon memandangi luar jendela sepanjang pelajaran sejarah berlangsung. Tak ada yang menarik, bahkan untuk mata pelajaran favoritnya. Entah mengapa hari ini tidak ada sesuatu yang membuatnya bersemangat. Tidak dengan wanita cantik yang sedang mengajar di depan ataupun dua kotak susu pisang kesukaannya.

Sekilas ia melirik papan tulis yang sudah terisi setengahnya. Lalu beralih pada Kim Eunbi seonsaengnim, kemudian pada teman-teman sekelasnya, dan berakhir kembali pada jendela.

Ia menghela napas, menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca, menatap gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang tak jauh dari area sekolahnya. Ia memfokuskan pandangannya pada satu gedung yang tak terlalu tinggi, berwarna biru keabuan. Jihoon tersenyum kecil, gedung itu adalah harapannya.

Harapannya adalah menjadi seorang komposer.

Ya, komposer, seperti sang ayah.'Kalau kau bukan seorang Alpha, kau harus jadi musisi' Ayahnya selalu berkata itu ketika ia berumur enam tahun. Yah, boleh dikata beruntung karena dengan sendirinya Jihoon menyukai musik. Ia sudah menciptakan lebih dari dua puluh lagu sejauh ini.

Jihoon kembali tersenyum ketika mengingat bagaimana raut bahagia ayahnya begitu tahu ketertarikannya akan musik. Di keluarga besarnya, seorang musisi memiliki derajat yang cukup tinggi, entah kau itu seorang Alpha, Beta ataupun omega.

Tapi... Kebanyakan dari agensi musik hanya menerima Alpha dan Beta sebagai karyawan.

"Hei, Jihoon. Jihoon!" Jihoon menolehkan kepalanya kearah kanan.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak dengar bunyi bel pulang?" Seungkwan menatap Jihoon kesal karena seharian ini, Jihoon seperti mengabaikannya.

"Ah, benarkah?"

"Semuanya sudah pulang, bahkan tadi Eunbi seonsaengnim sempat menegurmu. Untuk dia baik, kau selamat."

"Ah benarkah? Kalau begitu aku juga akan pulang." Jihoon menegakkan tubuhnya lalu membereskan buku-buku dan alat tulis lainnya. Ia hendak bangkit namun Seungkwan masih berada di tempatnya. "Kau menghalangi jalanku, Seungkwan."

Seungkwan menatap Jihoon dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya bergetar, hidungnya juga sudah memerah. "Kau mengabaikanku. Kenapa kau mengabaikanku hari ini? Bahkan ketika kau kembali dari ruang kesehatan itu, kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau bahkan tidak meminum susu pisang pemberianku. Aku salah apa Jihoon? Bukankah kita teman?" dan tangisnya pecah.

Laki-laki berpipi bulat itu membuat Jihoon 'speechless'. Ia melihat Seungkwan menangis sesegukan, air matanya mengalir deras dari kedua sisi. Jihoon tak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia bukan seseorang yang pandai untuk hal seperti ini. Ia menarik tubuh Seungkwan yang tentu saja lebih besar kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku hanya banyak pikiran, a.."

"Tapi kau bisa memberitahuku, bukannya diam saja dan mengabaikanku. Kau tidak menyapaku tadi pagi. Kau bahkan membuatku seperti orang gila karena berbicara sendiri. " Seungkwan tak memberikannya waktu untuk berbicara. Jihoon tersenyum, walaupun sedikit merepotkan tapi temannya benar-benar baik dan murni.

"Baiklah-baiklah maafkan aku. Sekarang, berhenti menangis." kata Jihoon sambil melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku akan cerita besok. Okay?"

Seungkwan sebenarnya ingin Jihoon bercerita sekarang tapi melihat kondisi laki-laki itu, ia akhirnya mengangguk setuju. "Aku akan mengantarmu."

Jihoon tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

Saat ini pukul 19.00. Seungkwan sudah pulang ke asrama sejak lima menit yang lalu dan Jihoon sudah bersiap untuk tidur. Ia memejamkan matanya selama beberapa menit dan "HA?!" Jihoon tersentak sampai terduduk. Pria berambut biru itu kembali hadir dipikirannya. Ini mulai aneh dan sedikit banyak membuatnya takut. Setiap ia memejamkan mata lebih dari satu menit, kejadian sama akan terulang. Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan terjadi. Ia harus tidur. Ia harus istirahat supaya perutnya cepat sembuh.

Dengan gesit, ia meraih ponsel pada meja kecil di samping lampu tidur. Mencari kontak Jeonghan dan mendialnya.

[Ya, Jihoon?]

Ah, untunglah Jeonghan langsung mengangkatnya. "Kau punya obat tidur."

[Sebentar, aku akan mencarinya... Ah, ketemu.]

"Boleh aku memintanya dua butir?"

[Tentu saja, tapi kenapa?]

"Nanti kuceritakan, aku akan ketempatmu sekarang."

[Tapi aku ada di asrama sekarang. Di kamar Seungcheol.]

"Argh, fuck, apa laki-laki itu ada bersamamu sekarang?"

[Dia sedang keluar.]

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana sekarang." Jihoon menutup panggilannya. bergegas mengambil jaket dan keluar dari ruangannya.

.

.

Wonwoo berjalan gontai menelusuri koridor yang sepi. Tidak, ini tidak menyeramkan. Lampu-lampu masih menyala dengan terangnya, dan tidak ada hal yang akan membuatmu takut walaupun hampir jam delapan malam.

Setelah menangis di ruang kesehatan beberapa menit, ia memutuskan untuk tetap bolos sekolah. Ia anak yang rajin, jadi satu absen tidak akan terlalu berpengaruh padanya. Wonwoo menghabiskan hari ini dengan membaca. Ia menghabiskan lima novel dan itu membuat Wonwoo merasa puas. Kesedihan bisa diobati dengan melakukan hal-hal yang kamu sukai bukan?

Ruangan kelasnya sudah terlihat. Wonwoo tersenyum lebar kemudian berlari kecil menuju kelasnya. Buku-buka dan tasnya masih berada di tempat yang sama. tidak ada yang berubah posisi. Ia menghampiri tempat duduknya, memasukan seluruh buku dan apapun itu ke dalam tasnya, lalu keluar kelas. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di kamarnya dan mandi air hangat.

Tunggu dulu, sepertinya ia lupa akan suatu hal. Oh, sapu tangannya masih di gudang ketika selesai membersihkan laki-laki kecil tadi!

"Aku akan mengambilnya. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti, Wonwoo, kau seorang alpha." ia terus mengulangi kalimat tersebut sampai di depan gudang. Entah mengapa, begitu mengetahui bahwa dirinya seorang omega, tingkat adrenalinnya jadi menurun.

Sialan, Fuck! Kenapa ia jadi penakut seperti ini? Bahkan hanya untuk membuka pintu saja jari-jarinya sudah gemetaran dan tubuhnya kaku. "Tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti, Wonwoo, kau seorang alpha." lagi-lagi ia mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Perlahan, Wonwoo membuka pintu gudang. Wow, jackpot, tidak terkunci. Ia mendorongnya hanya sebatas ukuran badannya dan memasuki ruangan itu. Tak butuh waktu lama karena warna sapu tangannya cukup kontras dengan keadaan ruangan, Wonwoo berjalan cepat dan mengambilnya. Ada bekas sperma laki-laki tadi tapi Wonwoo tidak keberatan memasukan benda kotor itu ke saku celananya.

Ia berbalik dan 'Bump' Wonwoo tersungkur.

"HA! HA! HA!" ia memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa panas. 'deg' "Ha!" Kali ini tubuhnya yang panas. Kepalanya menjadi pening dan libidonya terasa meningkat. Mata Wonwoo melebar. Sialan, shit, fuck, dia mengalami heat lagi?

Dengan cepat ia menurunkan celananya sebatas paha, meraih penisnya yang masih tertidur. Sambil mengatur napasnya, ia mengurut kelaminnya. "Ha! Ahh ha, nnhh." desahan lepas dari mulut Wonwoo. Kurang ajar, kenapa ia jadi seperti ini. Sssh, ia hanya berharap tak ada orang yang memergokinya seperti tadi siang.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Arrgghh." Wonwoo masih terus mengocok penisnya. Dari yang tadinya teratur menjadi random. Ia hanya butuh pelampiasan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Mmhh nhhh shh AH." suaranya mulai tidak bisa diatur dan sialnya pintu gudang masih terbuka. Ini harus cepat selesai. Bagaimanapun ia hanya seorang diri, tak ada yang mengawasinya. Oh tuhan, pikirannya mulai tak karuan. Ia melepaskan celananya dan mulai memasukan jari telunjuk pada lubang analnya, seperti yang selama ini ia lakukan pada pasangannya.

Double sialan. Bukannya lebih baik, malah bertambah buruk. Wonwoo membuka jaketnya. Panas! panas! 'BRAK'

Ia tersentak dan langsung menghadap ke arah pintu. Matanya melotot. Ada seorang alpha disana. Berdiri dengan raut wajah mengerikan, dua kancing atasnya dibiarkan terbuka dan pakaiannya tidak karuan. Laki-laki itu terlihat.. bergairah?

Mata Wonwoo tambah melebar. Ia lupa pheromonnya!

Sialan ini harus cepat-cepat selesai. Jangan! Semoga alpha itu tidak terkena pheromonnya. Oh cepatlah selesai heat sialan! Tidak-tidak! Jangan mendekat! Wonwoo melihat laki-laki itu berjalan mendekat. Sialan! Terlambat! Laki-laki itu sudah terkena pheromonnya.

"Kim Mingyu?" Sialan alpha itu, Kim Mingyu. Jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat. " Tidak! Tidak! Kim Mingyu pergi. Jangan mendekat!"

Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia sudah berada di atas tubuh sang omega. "Kim Mingyu kumohon menyingkirlah." Wonwoo memohon, tangannya yang belepotan sperma sudah berada di dada bidang Kim Mingyu. Ia mendorong sang alpha tanpa kekuatan.

"AH!" Wonwoo menjerit ketika Mingyu dengan tiba-tiba mengangkat kakinya dan melipatkan ke pinggang laki-laki itu. Ia takut, sangat takut. Tingkat ketakutannya bertambah begitu merasakan benda keras yang menusuk penisnya. Ia lupa bahwa ia tidak memakai celana!

"Ah hhha! Kim M-minggyuhh, kumohon jangan! Nnhh nnhh." Wonwoo tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, ia hanya mendesah dan membiarkan Mingyu menyentuh dirinya sesuka hati. Ia juga butuh pelampiasan.

Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Wonwoo. Wonwoo bisa merasakan laki-laki itu mengendusnya. Ah, itu memberikannya sensasi yang luar biasa. Ini benar-benar nikmat. Bahkan ketika mingyu menjilati lehernya teratur dari atas ke bawah, menggigiti bagian samping kiri leher Wonwoo dan menghisapnya. "Ah, ssh."

Jilatan lidah Mingyu sampai ke ujung dagu, merambat ke bibir bawah namun kembali lagi ke leher. Kali ini leher sebelah kanan yang ia hisap dan gigiti. Aroma omega di bawahnya membuat mingyu benar-benar mabuk. Ini gila!

Matanya fokus pada bibir Wonwoo sejak tadi. Dengan sekali tangkap, ia meraup bibir laki-laki itu. Menghisapnya kuat-kuat, membuat gerakan mengungah pada bibir atas dan mengigitnya sampai berdarah. Kemudian memasukan lidahnya begitu laki-laki dibawahnya berteriak. Bermain dengan lidah laki-laki itu, sedangkan tangan kanannya menguruh penis sang omega yang sudah benar-benar keras. Tangan kirinya memijat puting Wonwoo sehingga membuat laki-laki itu menggelinjang.

Ciumannya turun ke leher. Mingyu membuka paksa baju Wonwoo dengan sekali tarikan dan melahap tulang selangka Wonwoo. memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil pada area tersebut.

"Shh Ah! HAH! Pergi! Le-lepaskan aku. T-tolong." Walaupun ini nikmat, tapi Wonwoo tahu apabila ia membiarkan laki-laki itu melakukannya sampai selesai, akan ada seuatu yang buruk yang akan terjadi.

Wonwoo melotot. ia menggelinjang. Melengkungkang punggungnya. Laki-laki itu mulai memasukan jari telunjuknya dan memainkan putingnya dengan lidah. "Lepaskan aku! Le-Ah! Lepaskan aku Kim Mingyu. Jangan! Jangan! TOLONG AKU! SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU!" ia berteriak begitu Mingyu mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang membengkak.

"TO-mmmmpphhh. mmpph! MPPHH!" ucapannya terputus ketika dengan kasar Mingyu kembali menciumnya. meraupnya seakan makanan yang nikmat. Ia menyiapkan penisnya untuk memasuki anus Wonwoo. Kim Mingyu mendekatkan penisnya pada cincin anus laki-laki itu.

Mata Wonwoo semakin melebar. Ia bergerak gelisah. Tubuhnya dalam kungkungan laki-laki itu dan mulutnya dicium dengan brutal. Ia hanya bisa berdoa dan doanya dikabulkan.

Jihoon memukulkan tongkat baseball dengan kuat ke kepala Mingyu. Laki-laki itu menabrak tembok dan tak sadarkan diri. Jihoon menatap nanar Wonwoo yang juga sudah tak sadarkan diri. Sepertinya ia sudah melewatkan sesuatu yang sangat besar. Ketika ia akan menghampiri Wonwoo, sesuatu yang kuat memukul tekuknya dan membuatnya ikut tak sadarkan diri

.

.

Wooow Wooow.. Saya tidak percaya cerita ini mendapat respon yang luar biasa. Terima kasih-terima kasih, dan semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. Dan saya akan memberitahukan informasi dari cerita ini:

1\. aturan omegaverse ini saya anut dari bl manga. tapi saya rubah sedikit sesuai kebutuhan cerita.

2\. untuk heat pertama seorang omega, akan berlangsung selama seminggu penuh dengan waktu yang acak, dan mereka tetap mengalami heat dengan acak sebelum ditandai alpha. (ini aturan saya)

3\. untuk aturan penghamilan?(saya ubah dikit) yaitu;

\- alpha male bisa menghamili alpha female, omega male dan female

\- alpha female hanya bisa menghamili omega female (jangan tanya bagaimana, karena saya sendiri tidak tahu -)

\- Beta male hanya bisa menghamili beta female

\- Beta female, omega male dan omega femae tidak bisa menghamili siapapun.

4\. Saya tidak memakai karakter lain selain member seventeen, jadi apabila ada kesamaan nama, itu hanya kebetulan.

5\. Beberapa member akan saya buat straight.

5\. awas typo, hahaha

Ah ya, dicerita ini ngga ada soonhoon dan lebih fokus ke meanie karena kebutuhan ceritaa, chapter depan pasti ada kok^-^

sekali lagi saya minta bantuannya dan berikan komentar yang membangun . oh ya, saya akan membalas review kalian begitu laptop saya sudah diperbaiki (saya mengetik dengan ponsel) dan saya akan update setiap hari jumat. sampai jumpa di chapter depan ^^


	3. Chapter 3 : Pesta?

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hide Your Heat**

 **Story by : Hoshiyowoo**

 **Ship(s) : Soonhoon, Meanie and other**

 **Warning! : M-preg, BxB, Omegaverse, bahasa**

 **vulgar, kekerasan, dll**

 **Genre : terserah anda, saya bingung, yang pasti ada**

 **romance .**

 **Disclaimer : Seventeen belongs to pledis Ent and their**

 **parents.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo masih membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut. Sudah setengah jam yang lalu ia sadarkan diri, namun berusaha untuk tetap diam di tempat. Entah malas atau taktik kuno untuk mengetahui sesuatu, karena di samping kamar mandi, Jihoon dan seorang laki-laki tengah cekcok. Ia tidak tahu pasti apa yang mereka masalahkan, tapi ia curiga bahwa mereka tengah membicarakannya, dilihat dari gerak-gerik laki-laki asing itu yang menunjuknya beberapa kali.

Aw aww! Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya ketika menggerakan punggung. Ini sakit. Tapi ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa merasa sakit. Seingatnya kemarin malam, ia tidak terjatuh atau dipukul seseorang. Malah semalam ia merasakan sesuatu yang nikmat sekaligus menakutkan. Ia tidak terlalu yakin apa yang terjadi. Mungkin karena ruangan yang gelap dan 'AH' Kim Mingyu?

Dahi Wonwoo mengerut, terlihat jelas siku-siku samar muncul diantara kedua alisnya. Ia kembali berpikir. Apa yang dilakukan Kim Mingyu disana? Pada malam itu. Bersama dirinya. Ciuman. Mereka berciuman. BERCIUMAN? DIA DAN KIM MINGYU?

GILA! INI GILA! BERITAHU WONWOO BAHWA INI SEMUA BOHONG! TIDAK MUNGKIN. APALAGI-APALAGI PERANNYA SEBAGAI SUBMISIF, HELL NO, WONWOO ITU DOMINAN!

Wonwoo berteriak dalam hati. Wajahnya memerah begitu mengingat kejadian demi kejadian semalam. Tangannya bahkan refleks memegang leher. Kemarin Kim Mingyu psiko itu juga sempat menggigitnya di beberapa tempat. Apa lehernya membiru? Wonwoo melirik ke arah Jihoon dan laki-laki tadi yang masih marah-marah. Jihoon pasti tahu apa yang sudah terjadi, tapi, apa laki-laki itu juga tahu? Wonwoo harap orang itu tidak tahu, Bisa malu dia!

Bicara soal laki-laki asing, Wonwoo jadi teringat seseorang semalam. Ia berdecak, matanya menyipit, sepertinya bukan seseorang tapi banyak berkelompok. Benar, ada banyak suara. Ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas waktu itu karena membaca terlalu lama, yang pasti mereka melakukan hal yang tidak benar. Yang bahkan Wonwoo merinding ketika mengingat adegan yang di tontonnya lewat celah pintu.

Laki-laki penyuka buku itu menggeleng, kepalanya tiba-tiba pening. Apa iya sudahi saja pura-pura tidurnya? Lagipula tujuan awalnya melakukan ini tidak terwujud, ia tidak mengetahui apa yang dua orang itu bicarakan dan malah melamun. Dan lagi, untuk apa laki-laki itu masuk kamarnya.

Tunggu-tunggu. sepertinya kamar ini bukan kamarnya. Benar, selimut bunga matahari ini juga bukan miliknya. Dan seharusnya ada Kim Taewoo, teman sekamarnya, tapi kemana orang itu? Kemana juga Park Jongsoo, dan Lee Minhwan yang selalu berada di kamar mereka? Atap-atapnya berbeda, tidak ada foto-foto yang menempel di dinding kamar.

Wonwoo melirik sekali lagi kedua orang yang masih adu pendapat. Kemungkinan besar, ia berada di salah satu kamar mereka.

"Hyung! Kau sudah sadar!"

Wonwoo sontak menoleh ke arah kanannya. Seorang laki-laki, dengan seragam alpha, lebih muda karena memanggilnya hyung, berdiri di sampingnya dengan mata berbinar dan tersenyum lebar. "Siapa?"

"Chan, Wonwoo sudah sadar?"teriak Jihoon di ujung sana. Ia dan laki-laki tadi bergegas menghampiri Wonwoo. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jihoon menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Wonwoo pelan, kemudian membantu laki-laki itu duduk.

"Apa aku berada di kamarku?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Kau berada di kamarku. Aku Jeonghan, Yoon Jeonghan. Omega, teman Jihoon."

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? "Kenapa aku ada disini?" Wonwoo meremas rambutnya kuat-kuat, ini benar-benar pusing. Ia menatap Jihoon dan Jeonghan lalu satu orang lagi yang belum ia ketahui namanya. "Kau siapa?"

"Ah, namaku Lee chan, adik Lee Jihoon. Hyung, tidak apa-apa?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, "ya sekarang sudah lebih baik."

".. jadi, mengingat sudah enam hari kau tidak sadarkan diri, tubuhmu mungkin terasa sedikit lelah." Jeonghan mengambil alih percakapan, ia menyeret kursi belajar, dan mendudukinya. "Kenapa kau tidak terkejut?"

"Aku sedang berpikir, apa yang membuatku pingsan begitu lama." Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya. Memandangi gerakan jarum jam sambil kembali mengingat, apa ada yang sudah ia lewatkan? Apa yang membuatnya tak sadarkan diri berhari-hari?

Jihoon terbatuk, ia menyenggol tangan adiknya. "Biar adikku yang menjelaskannya. Aku tidak mau disalahkan."

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lee Chan, Bocah alpha itu terlihat cengengesan sebelum melihatnya dengan takut. "Ituu, hyung, tidak akan memukulku kan?"

"Tergantung situasi." jawab Wonwoo cepat.

Chan terlihat ragu-ragu, apalagi ketika melihat raut sang kakak yang menyuruhnya untuk cepat. Ia kembali melihat Wonwoo, laki-laki itu punya mata yang menakutkan, badannya juga lumayan. Bagaimana-bagaimana jika setelah Chan cerita, ia langsung memukulnya, atau membalasnya dengan sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan. "Hyung janji dulu tidak akan memukulku."

Perkataan Chan sedikit banyak membuat Wonwoo emosi, tapi ia tidak punya hak untuk marah saat ini. "Baiklah, cepat katakan. Aku perlu kembali ke kamarku."

Ada perasaan lega terbesit dalam dada Lee Chan. Ia tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. "Sewaktu membawa hyung kemari, aku terantuk, dan tubuh hyung menggelinding dari ujung tangga. Aku minta maaf, hyung. Dan salahkan saja Jeonghan hyung yang lebih memilih bawa Jihoon hyung, padahal badanku kan lebih kecil dari dia. Harusnya Jeonghan hyung yang membawa tubuh hyung."

"Karena kau alpha." sahut Jeonghan dan membuat Chan ciut. Jeonghan menghadap Wonwoo. Menatapnya lurus-lurus dan menghela napas. "Kau mungkin bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi. Karena ini pertemuan pertama kita, aku akan senang hati menjelaskannya secara rinci kejadian enam hari yang lalu."

Jeonghan mengambil napas lalu mengembuskannya. "Saat itu Jihoon meneleponku untuk minta obat tidur. Kebetulan aku sedang berada di kamar Seungcheol yang lebih dekat dengan lokasi gudang."

"Seungcheol? Dia itu...Alpha." sela Wonwoo.

"Aku akan menceritakannya ketika kita sudah lebih akrab. Saat itu Jihoon tidak juga muncul, padahal jarak dari apartemennya ke asrama sekolah tidak terlalu jauh. Dia juga tau jalan alternatif untuk masuk lingkungan sekolah.. jadi, aku memutuskan mencarinya."

Raut wajah Jeonghan berubah, ia tersenyum kecut. "Disamping aku menemukan hal yang menjijikan, aku melihat Jihoon memasuki gudang. Lee chan kebetulan ada di belakangku, aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan, tapi kami mengikuti Jihoon."

"Saat itu keadaan gudang sangat gelap, aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Aku mendengar suara rintihan dan debuman keras, tiba-tiba Chan mengambil tongkat baseball dan memukul seseorang sampai pingsan."

Jihoo menggertakan giginya. "Itu aku, Chan memukulku. Jeonghan langsung ke intinya saja."

"Tunggu-tunggu, kalau aku dan Jihoon di bawa oleh kalian. Bagaimana dengan Mingyu? Wonwoo memotong pembicaraan mereka. Apa Mingyu sudah dipindahkan? Laki-laki itu juga pingsan.

"Peduli apa dengan Alpha brengsek itu? Aku akan langsung keintinya, bagaimana kau bisa menjadi omega? Apa kasusunya sama seperti Jihoon atau berbeda?

Mata Wonwoo membulat. "Jihoon seorang omega?"

.

.

Wonwoo mengucek matanya, sesekali menutupi mulutnya yang menguap. Ia mengantuk, entah karena apa. Padahal yang ia ketahui bahwa dirinya sudah tidur selama enam hari. Ia mengambil pensil dan mengetuk-ngetukan pada meja. Buku catatannya masih kosong, pelajaran bahasa asing dari Jhonny seonsaengnim juga tidak dicernanya dengan baik.

Sebenarnya sejak keluar dari kamar Jeonghan tadi pagi, ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikiran Wonwoo. Jihoon omega? Kenapa Jihoon omega? Jeonghan tak lagi membahas mengenai perubahannya ketika mendapat isyarat dari Jihoon. Laki-laki cantik itu hanya memberikan pil pencegah heat padanya, setelah itu ia diizinkan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Kau tidak memperhatikan pelajaran?"

wonwoo menoleh pada arah kanannya. "Sedang tidak mood."

Myungho terkekeh kecil. "Sejak kelas dimulai sampai saat ini kau hanya memandang ujung meja. Ada masalah?"

"Sedikit,, ah, mungkin lebih banyak dari sedikit."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kau pikir aku wanita? Masalah seperti ini tidak mungkin tidak kutangani."

"Aku kan tidak tahu masalahmu." kesal Myungho, kemudian kembali menulis.

"Hei, Myungho, apa yang kau pikirkan tentang omega?"

"Mereka lemah, tidak berguna dan hei- bukankah kau sangat membenci omega? Bahkan kau pernah memperkosa seorang dari sekolah lain."

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya. "Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu."

"Kau seharusnya memikirkan itu sejak dulu, dasar bajingan. Minggu besok, mau bareng denganku? Mobilku kosong." Myungho merapikan alat tulisnya seiring bel istirahat berbunyi. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan membuka grup chat kelas. "Baca ini."

"Apa itu?" wonwoo menyipitkan matanya. pandangannya memang tidak terlalu bagus sejak lahir. Ia merebut ponsel Myungho dan membaca rentetan kata lebih dekat. "Pesta?"

Myungho mengangguk, ia merebut kembali ponselnya. "Sudah kuduga kau tidak membuka emailmu. Pesta ini tidak boleh diketahui oleh guru atau siapapun dari pihak sekolah."

"Pesta apa?"

Myungho menggeretakkan giginya. Ia mendesis kesal. "Kau belum membacanya sampai selesai?!"

"Kau langsung merebut ponselmu!" Wonwoo sama kesalnya dengan Myungho. Ia memang tidak pernah cocok dengan laki-laki itu.

"Kukira kau sudah membacanya sampai selesai, kau lamban sekali!"

"Sudah jelaskan saja, aku tidak mau cekcok denganmu!"

"Hah! Baiklah akan ku jelaskan. Kau tahu alpha terkuat kita?"

"Sehan Sunbae?"

Myungho mengangguk. "Dia sudah punya 'fated mate' baru-baru ini. Dan ingin mengadakan perayaan besar-besaran. Ada minuman ada wanita dan untuk alpha diwajibkan datang. Ia juga mengundang beta, bahkan omega!"

"Omega? Bukankah itu berbahaya?"

"Karena itulah pihak sekolah tidak boleh tahu! Pestanya diadakan di villa pribadinya. Kau pergi denganku, aku tidak mau sendirian." Myungho bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku mau ke kantin, kau ikut?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, dan kembali memandangi ujung meja sambil berpikir. Pesta itu.. mau tidak mau harus ia hadiri. Ia tidak mau jadi bahan omongan teman-temannya nanti. Tapi.. apa tidak berbahaya? Saat ini,ia seorang omega. Masa heatnya juga datang tidak teratur. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Wonwoo kembali menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

"Wonwoo! Wonwoo! Jeon Wonwoo!" suara khas Myungho menggagunya. Ia siap-siap akan berteriak kalau saja teman keturunan chinanya itu tidak menunjuk laki-laki bertubuh mungil yang berdiri diambang pintu kelas. "Laki-laki itu memanggilmu sejak tadi. Tidak kusangka kau berteman dengan seorang beta."

Tak menghiraukan ucapan Myungho, wonwoo beranjak dan berjalan menghampiri Jihoon. "Kenapa ada disini?"

"Ke kantin denganku. Ada yang mau aku bicarakan." Jihoon menatap Wonwoo dingin lalu berjalan lebih dulu menuju arah kantin. Wonwoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mulai mengikuti Jihoon.

"Kalau aku tidak salah dengar, kemarin, ah seminggu yang lalu kau berkata untuk kita tidak berteman. Apa kau rindu dengan kocokkanku?" Wonwoo tertawa garing, niatnya ingin bercanda namun melihat reaksi Jihoon yang cenderung tak acuh membuatnya mati gaya.

"Toilet sebelah mana? Ini area alpha, jadi aku tidak tahu." Jihoon menghentikan langkahnya ketika merasakan cairan urine keluar dari lubang penisnya.

"Sebelum kelasku yang paling dekat."

"Kau ke kantin duluan. Aku harus ke toilet." Jihoon berbalik dan berlari menuju toilet yang ditunjuk Wonwoo. Ia sudah kebelet ketika keluar dari kelasnya tapi malu untuk bertanya dimana letak toilet. Ia tidak pernah ke area alpha sebelumnya jadi ia tidak tahu.

Jihoon membuka pintu Toilet dan bergegas menghampiri salah satu urinoir. Menurunkan resleting celananya, mengeluarkan penisnya yang mengembung. "Ahhh." Sambil mengurut penisnya, Jihoon mendesah lega. Ia merapikan seragamnya sebelum melangkah keluar. Namun belum sempat membuka pintu, ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya ke lantai.

"Argh." Jihoon mengerang. Punggungnya sakit sekali. orang kurang ajar mana yang menyerangnya dengan tiba-tiba? Ia mendongkakkan kepala dan membulatkan mata. Kwon Soonyoung ada diatasnya. Menatapnya dengan penuh amarah. Sambil menggertakan giginya, Soonyoung mengarahkan tangannya pada leher Jihoon.

"Berani-beraninya kau onani dihadapanku!" Soonyoung menggeram. Ia menekan leher Jihoon dengan tangannya.

Jihoon tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pikirannya blank. Yang ia rasakan adalah udara di sekitarnya semakin menipis. Jihoon menatap Soonyoung yang ada di atasnya, barulah ia sadar saat ini Soonyong tengah mencekiknya. "Haa-ah!"

"Lepaskan a-aku!" Jihoon mulai meronta. Ia menangkup tangan Jihoon yang berada di sekitar lehernya. Mencoba melepaskannya sekuat mungkin walau ia tahu itu tidak akan berhasil.

"Lihatlah kelinci ini, kau lemah, sebaiknya kau mati!" Soonyoung menatap Jihoon tajam. Pikirannya campur aduk.

"Aargh HA LEPASSKAN! Soonyoung!"

"Lihatlah, kelinci ini memanggil namaku. BERANI SEKALI KAU MEMANGGIL NAMAKU DENGAN MULUT KOTORMU!"

"Ss-soonyoung, soonyoung. Aku tidak tahu apa salahku, lepaskan tanganmu!"

"Aku tidak mau sialan!"

'Tolong aku, siapapun tolong aku!' Jihoon tidak tahu apa berteriak akan membantunya atau tidak. Cekikannya memang tidak terlalu kuat, Jihoon masih bisa bernapas. Tapi kalau dibiarkan terlalu lama, orang gila di atasnya ini akan membunuhnya. Ia harus mencari akal!

Jihoon menatap horor Soonyoung yang mulai menggesek-gesekan kakinya pada sekitar area penis Jihoon. Laki-laki itu juga mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jihoon. Tangannya yang kiri meraba bagian perut. Entah bagaimana tangan laki-laki gila itu sudah berada di dalam bajunya.

"Hmmh." Jihoon menggigit jari Soonyong yang sedang memainkan bibirnya, Ini nikmat sekali, lebih nikmat dari sentuhan Wonwoo tempo lalu. Tangan yang satunya meraba dari perut menuju keatas, memainkan puting sensitif milik Jihoon. "JANGAN AHH!"

Entah sejak kapan tubuhnya tidak bisa dikompromi dan kancing bajunya sudah terbuka. Jihoon mulai menikmati keadaannya saat ini. Apalagi ketika tangan Soonyoung merambat menuju lehernya. mengusap perlahan sebelum menuju pipi dan PLAK!

"Aw!" Jihoon memegangi pipinya yang ia yakin sudah memerah. Sialan! Siapa yang berani menamparnya. Dan kenapa tubuhnya ada di lantai,selain itu, kemana Soonyoung.

"Kalau kau menjadikanku objek fantasi seksualmu, sebaiknya lupakan." Jihoon tersentak, itu Soonyoung. ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap asal suara.

Soonyoung disana. berdiri di depan salah satu urinoir dan melepaskan urinnya yang mengumpul. "Kalau aku tahu kau memakaiku sebagai obajek fantasimu, kau mati!." Soonyoung menyelesaikan urusannya sebelum mengamati Jihoon yang masih duduk dilantai.

"Mahluk menjijikan, apa yang kau tunggu?! Pergi!" Bagai alarm, Jihoon bangkit dan berlari keluar toilet. Ia berlari walaupun beberapa kali terjatuh karena tubuhnya yang kecil. Sialan! Sialan! Bagaimana ia bisa menghayal seperti itu. Bagaimana Soonyoung selalu hadir dalam bayangannya ketika ia menutup mata lebih lama dari biasanya? Bahkan dalam mimpi pun, hanya Soonyoung yang hadir, menyakitinya, membunuhnya, memperkosanya. Jihoon bisa gila kalau terus begini. Ia butuh obat penenang lain yang lebih kuat.

Jihoon menghentikan langkahnya, menyandarkan tubuh penuh keringatnya pada dinding kelas. Ia tidak boleh seperti ini terus. Ia tidak boleh bertemu dengan laki-laki bernama Soonyoung itu. Si psikopat bajingan gila yang membuat hidup Jihoon yang tenang menjadi kacau seperti ini.

Ia mengatur napasnya sebelum kembali berjalan. Tenang, tenang, seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi. Kau tidak akan bertemu lagi dengannya, kau tidak akan melihatnya lagi, tenang lee jihoon.

Sampai di kantin, Jihoon mengambil nampan dan mengisinya dengan makanan. Ia melihat Wonwoo yang duduk dekat jendela lalu menghampiri laki-laki bersurai hitam itu. "Maaf, lama."

Wonwoo mendongkak. Sesendok makanan yang akan masuk ke dalam mulutnya jatuh berhamburan ke meja karena ia terkejut. "Kau mengagetkanku."

"Maaf." Jihoon menyendok nasi dan memakannya.

"Kenapa lama?"

"Ada sesuatu."

"Di toilet? Kau tidak onani, kan?"

"Kau gila? Mau kubunuh?"

"Kau tidak bisa santai sedikit rupanya. Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Jihoon menaruh sendoknya dan menatap Wonwoo lurus. "Pil untuk heat-mu, harus didapatkan langsung dari dokter." bisiknya.

Wonwoo mengernyit. "Kenapa? Aku punya pil dari Jeonghan."

"Dengar, kondisi tubuhmu dan Jeonghan berbeda. Pil yang saat ini ada di sakumu hanya bisa membantumu selama satu sampai dua jam. Kau harus diperiksa, baru bisa menentukan dosis yang tepat." Jihoon melihat sekitarnya, takut-takut ada yang mencuri dengar. "Aku juga akan ke dokter, pil-ku hampir habis."

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk. Laki-laki di depannya sudah pasti lebih tahu daripada dirinya. "Kapan kau akan ke sana?"

"Besok." Jihoon menyeruput minumnya.

"Besok tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Ada pesta."

"Pesta?"

Wonwoo mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka email dari Myungho. Ia memberikan pada Jihoon untuk dibaca. Jihoon merebutnya dan menelaah kata-perkata di dalamnya. "Kapan pestanya berlangsung?"

"Besok."

"Besok?" Wonwoo mengangguk. "Semua alpha diwajibkan ikut. Adikmu juga pasti akan kesana."

Jihoon menatap Wonwoo tajam. "Dan kau juga akan kesana? Dengan kondisimu yang seperti itu? Jangan bercanda Wonwoo, kau menggali kuburanmu sendiri."

"Aku tidak punya pilihan. Kau sudah pasti tahu apa alasannya."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga ikut."

.

.

Jihoon memasukan barang-barang yang mungkin ia butuhkan. Tidak lupa dengan kartu siswa yang bisa menunjukan asal sekolah dan statusnya. Bicara soal status, entah sampai kapan ia akan menyembunyikannya. Sampai saat ini hanya ada tiga orang yang tahu. Jeonghan, Wonwoo dan Chan. Ia bersyukur tidak terjadi masalah. heat-nya juga bisa diatasi dengan mudah walaupun menyakitkan. Namun yang membuat ia sedikit khawatir adalah Chan. Adiknya yang polos.

Lee Chan seseorang yang murni dan polos. Kadang-kadang perkataannya kelewat jujur. Ia tidak pandai menjaga rahasia, itu yang Jihoon takuti. Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa. Semoga ia bisa mempertahankan status betanya sampai dapat pekerjaan, ah, terlalu jauh, kalau bertahan sampai lulus sekolah juga ia sudah bersyukur.

Kemarin Wonwoo memanggil temannya saat mereka tengah makan siang. Seo Myungho, laki-laki keturunan china yang akan membawa mereka ke tempat pesta itu berlangsung. Berkenalan sebentar lalu menentukan tempat bertemu karena mereka tinggal di lokasi yang berbeda. Dan mereka sepakat untuk bertemu di toko kelontong dekat sekolahnya. Jihoon mengaitkan tali ranselnya ke pundak, mengunci pintu sebelum berjalan keluar rumah.

Cuaca malam ini sangat dingin dan dengan bodohnya Jihoon meninggalkan jaket yang sudah ia siapkan di atas meja belajarnya. Kalau ingin mengambilnya, ia sudah terlanjur ada di tempat perjanjian. Ah, masa bodo dengan jaket. Toh ia cukup kuat melawan dingin.

Ia melirik ponselnya, waktu penjanjian jam tujuh, jadi sekitar Lima belas menit lagi mereka sampai disini. Jihoon memutuskan untuk menunggu di dalam toko sambil memakan ramyeon dengan kimchi instan. Ia belum makan lagi sejak jam istirahat kemarin.

Tadi pagi, Heatnya kembali muncul. Jihoon sengaja tidak meminum pil dan mengatasinya seorang diri. Ia harus belajar untuk terbiasa dengan berbagai keadaan yang mungkin terjadi dengan tiba-tiba. Ia tak bisa selamanya membutuhkan Jeonghan. Lagi pula, Jeonghan sudah punya mate. Setelah lulus sekolah, ia akan tinggal dengan mate-nya, bisa saja tempat itu jauh dengan tempat tinggalnya nanti.

Kalau ia omega, apa ia bisa hamil?

Tiba-tiba kalimat itu muncul di benak Jihoon. Ia mengeluarkan ramyeon yang sedang di kunyah kedalam wadahnya. Membuat ramyeon yang masih tersisa banyak menjadi terlihat menjijikan untuk di santap.

"Aku tidak akan hamil!" Jihoon berkata dengan penuh penekanan. Ya, sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan hamil. Ah, bukan! Sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menghamilinya. ia laki-laki, seorang beta, akan menjadi suami dari seorang wanita, berperan sebagai pihak memasuki, bukan dimasuki. Sialan! Pikiran ini membuat mood Jihoon hancur.

Suara klakson mobil membuat dirinya tersadar. Jihoon mendongkak, mereka sudah datang. Ia bergegas, setelah membayar sejumlah won, Jihoon menghampiri mobil tadi. "Kau sudah menunggu lama? Kami isi bensin dulu." Wonwoo mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam mobil. Jihoon menggeleng dan masuk ke kursi penumpang.

"Aku baru selesai makan." jawabnya ketika memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Chan tidak bersamamu?" wonwoo kembali bertanya

"Dia tidak ingin diganggu. Dia pergi dengan teman-temannya."

"Kalian sudah siap? Aku akan menjalankan kecepatan maksimal karena sepertinya kita sudah terlambat."

.

.

Soonyoung memutar gelas birnya dengan perlahan. Pestanya membosankan. Tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa membuat gairahnya bangkit, bahkan wanita-wanita ini juga terlihat sangat jalang. Menjijikan. Kenapa mereka menyediakan barang bekas seperti ini?

Salah satu wanita yang berada di samping kanannya mulai menggerayangi lengannya membuat Soonyoung mendorong wanita itu sampai terjatuh. "Jangan menyentuhku, jalang." Wanita itu bangkit dan kembali duduk. Namun kali ini tidak mengambil langkah duluan. Menunggu masternya memerintahkan sesuatu.

"Kutebak kau bosan." Mingyu yang berada tak jauh di sampingnya mengeluarkan suara. Soonyoung meliriknya sekilas kemudian kembali memutar-mutar gelas bir. "Sama sepertimu, Kim."

"Bangsat! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" Mingyu paling tidak suka hanya dipanggil Kim. Ia punya alasan tersendiri dan tidak ada orang yang tahu.

Soonyoung mengangkat bahu. "Itu namamu. Omong-omong kemana yang lainnya?Kenapa hanya kita berdua."

"Bertiga. Lihat si Seokmin di ujung sana, ah Berempat Junhui yang sedang digerumuti empat jalang." sahut Mingyu. Ia mengernyit jijik melihat teman-temannya bergumul dengan para wanita bayaran. "Kalau dilihat dari sini, mereka menjijikan."

Soonyoung menghela napas. "Dari segimanapun mereka tetap terlihat menjijikan."

"Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini."

"No mood."

"Mood-mu selalu hilang ketika ada wanita. Apa sekarang orientasi seksualmu berubh?"

"Brengsek! Aku tidak gay! Kau yang gay! hampir memperkosa seorang laki-aki di gudang. beruntung aku dan Seungcheol mencarimu malam itu."

Mingyu mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Saat itu aku sedang mabuk." ia meneguk bir langsung dari botolnya. "Tapi yang aku tahu, tubuhnya nikmat."

Soonyoung mendecih, kemudian bangkit. "Aku mau cari udara segar, kau ikut?"

"Aku disini."

Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, ia keluar dari ruangan khusus untuk alpha level satu. Pelayanannya memang memuaskan tapi tidak ada yang menantang. Soonyoung selalu suka tantangan. Ia berjalan menuju ruang utama. Tempat pesta di gelar. Dari tempatnya berada, terdengar suara riuh. Soonyoung benci kebisingan tapi ia lebih benci tempatnya sekarang.

Ternyata vila milik sepupunya Seungcheol boleh juga. Luas dan bersih. Bukan tipikal biasa karena memberikan perasaan nyaman. Soonyoung kembali mendecih, kenapa ia jadi melankolis begini? Ia mempercepat jalannya dan sampai ketempat yang ia tuju.

"Wow. Lihat siapa yang baru datang. Kemari-kemari. kami sedang main permainan, Soonyoung-ssi." MC diatas panggung tiba-tiba menunjuk ke arah Soonyoung yang otomatis membawa perhatian besar kearahnya.

Jihoon tersedak minumannya. Ia melotot. Bagaimana laki-laki itu ada disini? Ia sudah bersyukur ketika tidak menemukan Kwon Soonyoung dimanapun. Ah hari bahagiannya sudah berakhir.

Ia berjalan menjauh dari keramaian. Menuju sudut gelap yang tak tersentuh, menunggu disana, sampai pesta selesai. Ia akan melihat semuanya dari kejauhan. Permainan yang sedang berlangsung memang terlihat menarik, Jihoon beberapa kali tertawa dibuatnya. Sayang sekali ia tidak bisa menikmati permainan itu lagi.

"Nah, sekarang musik akan dimulai. Teman-teman bisa bersembunyi dimanapun dan ketika musik berhenti, tidak ada yang boleh bergerak. Sampai yang jaga menemukan korban selanjutnya, hahaha ups. oke musik!"

Para tamu yang datang berlarian kesana-kemari entah itu laki laki atau perempuan. Mereka tidak mau ditangkap dan menjadi korban. Keadaan sangat bising, sampai musik berhenti.

Jihoon terkekeh. Tempatnya sangat strategis, tapi siapa yang jaga? Jihoon menoleh kesana kemari, tidak ada yang memakai pita merah yang menutupi matanya. Dimana yang jaga?

Ah, itu dia, sedang menghampiri para tamu satu persatu untuk ditangkap dan dijadikan korban. Jihoon kembali terkekeh, melihat setiap raut wajah orang yang ingin mengindar tapi tidak bisa atau yang sedang berdoa dalam hati untuk tidak dijadikan korban. Jihoon melihat Wonwoo masuk kedalam orang-orang itu. Bibirnya bergetar lucu.

Tapi siapa yang jaga? Laki-laki dengan rambut sehitam itu belum pernah ia temui. Oh tuhan! Laki-laki itu berjalan kearahnya! Tenang Jihoon, Tenang. Tempatmu tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain apalagi untuk orang dengan mata tertutup.

Bingo! Dan benar saja orang itu melewatinya. Jihoon menghela napas lega. Ia mengucap syukur berkali-kali, tapi ketika ingin mengetahui siapa korban yang di tangkap, semua orang menuju kearahnya. bahkan MC pun melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan horor. Keadaan tiba-tiba menjadi lebih hening.

Jihoon mengikuti arah pandang para tamu, mungkin orang disisinya yang menjadi korban. Ia menoleh, namun bibirnya terlebih dahulu di sambar oleh bibir lain. Sialan, ia ditangkap oleh yang jaga! Ia bahkan bisa merasakan orang lain saling menahan napas mereka.

'aw' Kenapa orang ini malah menggigit bibirnya dan menciumnya dengan kasar. Penuh nafsu dan gairah yang bergejolak. Ini harus dihentikan! perjanjiannya hanya kecupan ringan! Jihoon berusaha mendorong tubuh laki-laki itu, tapi pinggangnya lebih dulu ditangkap. Lebih sialannya lagi, ia dicium oleh laki-laki.

Awalnya Jihoon tidak merasakan apa-apa. Tapi semakin lama Ciuman itu terasa semakin nikmat. Bahkan si jaga ini memiringkan kepalanya untuk meraup bibir Jihoon lebih dalam.

"Soonyoung-ssi. Hentikan. Lepaskan Korbannya."

Nama yang dilontarkan MC membuatnya terkejut. Soonyoung!

Jihoon merasa Soonyoung tersenyum sekilas sambil terus berusaha memasukan lidahnya pada mulut Jihoon. Kalau lama-lama seperti ini ia bisa ikut mendesah. Soonyong menggigiti bibirnya, menghisap dengan kuat sampai lidahnya masuk menjelajahi rongga mulut Jihoon.

"Hmmph." Jihoon mengerang ketika lidahnya digigit. Ia lalu menendang penis Soonyoung dengan dengkulnya sebelum berlari menjauh memasuki dalam villa. Ia terus berlari dan berlari sampai menemukan suatu ruangan kosong dan menguncinya dari dalam.

"Keluar! Keluar atau aku dobrak pintunya!" Suara Soonyoung menggema memenuhi pendengaran Jihoon. Ia tidak mau ditangkap! Ia tidak mau jadi korban!

.

.

.

Yaaayy sedikit telat tapi ngga apa-apa kan? haha

terima kasih untuk yang sudah komen, komentar kalian merupakan semangat saya.

Saya beritahukan lagi bahwa ini ff soonhoon dan meanie jadi otomatis porsi mereka seimbang yaa. ^^

Oh ya, disini saya jadikan semua member seangkatan minus chan, karena dia my aegi.

Alur Chapter saya buat lebih lambat, saya minta saran dari teman-teman lebih enak alur lambat apa cepat?

dan sekali lagiii saya minta tolong berikan komen yang membangun, semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan kalian..

sampai jumpa jumat depan .


	4. Chapter 4 : Pesta ? (2)

Tahun 1950, menyebar virus aneh pada dataran Korea Selatan. Sebuah virus yang menyebabkan sekelompok alpha kehilangan kendalinya atas hormon alphanya yang begitu kuat. Sebagian alpha yang terkena virus berasal dari daerah pedesaan lalu merambat menuju kota-kota kecil di sekitarnya.

Banyak dari omega, beta, bahkan Alpha yang lebih lemah menjadi korban dari kegilaan alpha-alpha terkuat. Mereka memperkosa kaum-kaum lemah itu untuk melampiaskan dahaga atas gairah yang bergejolak. Karena kasus yang dianggap sepele oleh pemerintah ini, korban perkosaan menjadi pembunuhan. Alpha dengan alpha saling berkelahi memperebutkan omega untuk mating mereka. Pihak beta yang menjadi penengah ikut jadi sasaran ketika mencoba melerai, sebagian lebih memilih tak ikut campur atau berpindah pada kota yang tidak terkena virus.

Korban meninggal semakin meningkat, sampai pemerintah menyadari kalau berita mengenai peristiwa itu mulai menyebar pada negara tetangga, yang mempengaruhi keadaan ekonomi dan politik dan menyebabkan kerugian pada semua bidang kenegaraan. Disamping pengaruh virus yang semakin tak terkendali, krisis moneter melanda, membuat pemerintah melakukan kerjasama dengan ahli medis dan bidang-bidang sejenisnya untuk menangani kasus ini.

Pada tahun 1980, penyebaran virus bisa dihentikan, dan untuk yang terkena pun bisa disembuhkan oleh pil penawar. Mulai saat itu, pemerintah lebih sensitif pada perubahan tingkah laku alpha maupun omega. Mereka membangun sekolah untuk ABO dibawah umur dengan tingkat keamanan yang tinggi, dan mewajibkan mereka tinggal di asrama. Sedangkan untuk daerah-daerah pedesaan, pemerintah membangun posko-posko keamanan 24 jam.

Sekolah-sekolah mempunyai peraturan yang sama. Diantaranya, tanda pada kerah seragam untuk Alpha berwarna merah, untuk beta berwarna hitam dan untuk omega berwarna biru. Khusus untuk omega, seragam yang dibuat memiliki kerah tinggi yang dapat menutupi kelenjar pheromon pada bagian leher.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hide Your Heat**

 **Story by : Hoshiyowoo**

 **Ship(s) : Soonhoon, Meanie and other**

 **Warning! : Typo, M-preg, BxB, Omegaverse, bahasa vulgar, kekerasan, dll**

 **Genre : terserah anda, saya bingung, yang pasti ada romance .**

 **Disclaimer : Seventeen belongs to pledis Ent and their parents.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo sudah ada di kamar Myungho sejak satu jam yang lalu, menunggu pemuda berambut abu itu menyelesaikan mandinya. Ia hampir mati kebosanan, kalau saja bukan dia yang butuh disini, Wonwoo pasti akan pergi daritadi. lalu mengajak Jihoon pergi ke pesta itu berdua saja. Sayangnya, ia tidak tahu jalan menuju kesana.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, muncul myungho dengan balutan anduk yang hanya menutupi area bawahnya saja. Membuat dada tipis dan otot-ototnya yang baru dibentuk terlihat dengan jelas. Wonwoo mendecih. Ia menggerutu dalam hati, bagaimana laki-laki seperti itu bisa menjadi alpha? Tubuhnya saja terlihat lemah, lebih bagus dia kemana-mana.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Myungho meraih haduk kecil yang menggantung dikastop samping kamar mandi, lalu menggosok-gosokkan pada rambutnya yang basah.

"Aku menunggumu selama satu jam." Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada tumpukan buku pada pojok kamar. "Kau tidak bilang punya buku-buku seperti itu." katanya sambil menunjuk.

"Itu punya teman sekamarku." Myungho meraih hair dryer dan mulai mengeringkan rambutnya. "Ngomong-ngomong kau melihat temanku saat datang kemari?"

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Saat aku masuk, tidak ada siapa-siapa."

Myungho hanya mengangguk, lalu berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya. Ia membuka lemari itu dan memilih baju yang kira-kira cocok. Sampai ada satu yang menarik perhatiannya. "Hei, Wonwoo, jam berapa sekarang?"

Laki-laki yang sedang membaca buku itu sontak menoleh kebelakang. Memberikan tatapan datar sebelum melihat jam tangannya. "Jam 8.10" jawabnya malas lalu kembali pada buku yang dipegangnya. Tak sampai satu menit, ia kembali menoleh kebelakang karena teriakan laki-laki itu. ia Menatap Myungho yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan horor. "HA? Kau yakin jam 8.10?"

"Ya." jawab wonwoo singkat.

"Gawat-gawat. Kita bisa terlambat. Cepat kemasi barang-barangmu, ah, taruh buku itu ketempat semula."

Wonwoo menjadi jengkel, apalagi melihat Myungho yang bertingkah seperti orang gila. " Ada apa sih? Kau bilang tak perlu buru-buru tadi."

"Pestanya jam 9. Dan perjalanan kita cukup jauh! Sialan, si Inseong tidak mengingatkanku."

"Siapa Inseong?" Wonwoo sudah beres dengan barang bawaannya. Ia nampak terihat santai, yah, dalam pikiran Wonwoo kalaupun akan terlambat, ia tidak sendirian.

"Teman sekamarku. Kau sudah siap?"Wonwoo hanya mengangguk sebgai jawaban.

Mereka keluar menuju jalan khusus yang dibuat murid-murid untuk mengelabui petugas. Myungho membawa Wonwoo pada salah satu rumah penduduk dekat sekolah. Laki-laki itu bilang kebanyakan murid yang membawa mobil selalu menitipkannya pada rumah sekitar dengan biaya parkir yang cukup tinggi. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk-angguk ketika myungho menceritakan bagaimana sebenarnya kehidupan sekolah mereka sekarang, bahkan yang Wonwoo tidak pernah tau akan hal itu. Wajar, karena ia menghabiskan masa sekolahnya dengan tumpukan buku.

Mereka sudah di mobil dan mulai menelusuri toko-toko kelontong sekitar untuk menemukan Jihoon. Wonwoo masih mencerna sebagian cerita yang tadi Myungho katakan."Hei. Kau bilang tadi alpha bisa keluar masuk wilayah omega dengan bebas. Kupikir itu benar-benar dilarang, bagaimana bisa?"

Myungho menoleh sekilas sebelum kembali pada jalanan. "Peraturan sekolah itu hanya formalitas, bung. Mereka yang suka ke wilayah Omega biasanya memberi tip pada petugas keamanan. Banyak-banyak bergaul lah dengan alpha level satu, mereka yang paling sering melakukan hal yang dilarang." katanya.

Wonwoo mendecih. "Kau berteman dengan mereka?"

"Tentu saja! Ah, kau bisa juga berteman dengan omega. Mereka satu-satunya yang bisa keluar masuk sekolah tanpa larangan. Aku juga punya beberapa kenalan."

"Lalu... informasi rahasia apa yang disembunyikan pihak sekolah. Kenapa kamu tahu? Apa yang lain juga sudah mengetahuinya?" Wonwoo sangat penasaran mengenai ini, tadi Myungho hanya menceritakan setengahnya.

"Ini rahasia, jangan beritahu yang lain." Wonwoo mengangguk. Myungho tampak berpikir sebelum berkata. "Ada kasus dimana terjadi perubahan status genetika pada seseorang. Maksudku, aku tidak tahu bagaimana menyebutnya, tapi seseorang bisa berubah status, seperti beta ke alpha, alpha ke omega, alpha ke beta. Yang pasti sesuatu yang kacau. Kau tahu, di daerah tempatku dilahirkan, ada seorang alpha yang berubah menjadi omega. Ayahku bahkan menelepon dari china supaya berhati-hati."

Wonwoo mengernyit dilanjutkan dengan matanya melebar. Ia menatap Myungho, tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar hebat. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi telapak tangannya dan bagian tertentu seperti wajah. Ada perasaan takut yang datang tiba-tiba membuat Wonwoo menepuk-nepuk dadanya, menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "K-kau bercanda kan?"

Myungho melirik sekilas. "Aku serius. Yah walaupun bukan mendengarnya dengan telinga sendiri tapi informan ini bisa dipercaya. Kenapa? Kau takut? Tenang saja, di Korea belum ada kasus seperti ini. Ah itu Jihoon!." Myungho menekan klaksonnya dengan kuat.

Jihoon terlihat kaget karena mendongkak tiba-tiba membuat Myungho tertawa kecil. Wonwoo melirik teman di sampingnya sekilas sebelum melihat Jihoon yang tengah membayar makanannya. Ia membuka kaca jendela mobil. Melambaikan tangan begitu laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya berjalan mendekat. "Kau sudah menunggu lama? Kami isi bensin dulu."

"Aku baru selesai makan." jawabnya ketika sudah masuk ke mobil dan memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Chan tidak bersamamu?" wonwoo kembali bertanya. Ia melirik laki-laki itu melalui kaca.

"Dia tidak ingin diganggu. Dia pergi dengan teman-temannya."

"Kalian sudah siap? Aku akan menjalankan kecepatan maksimal karena sepertinya kita sudah terlambat." Myungho menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan penuh ketika ia mengakhiri kalimatnya membuat Wonwoo dan Jihoon terdorong kebelakang.

"Seo Myungho ssi. Kalau ingin mati jangan mengajakku. Mati saja sendiri!" Jihoon berkata setengah berteriak.

"Haha maaf-maaf. kita benar-benar akan terlambat kalau aku menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan normal." Myungho membanting setirnya ke kanan dan lagi membuat Wonwoo dan Jihoon terdorong ke samping.

"Hati-hati brengsek. Kau belum punya SIM! Kalau polisi tahu, urusannya akan panjang." Kali ini Wonwoo yang protes. badannya terasa ngilu karena menabrak bagian pintu, begitu juga dengan Jihoon. Jihoon sebenarnya juga ingin berteriak namun sudah keduluan Wonwoo.

Myungho kembali menjawab dengan senyum tidak enak. " Oke aku akan hati-hati hehe." Namun setelah itu ia menginjak pedal rem mendadak. "YA!" teriak Jihoon dan Wonwoo.

"M-maaf, aku melihat kucing menyebrang jalan. hehe, jangan marah, okey?"

.

.

Wonwoo hanya bisa menganga ketika Soonyoung mulai menciumi Jihoon. Hei, ini tidak ada dalam aturan, yang jaga hanya boleh mengecup korban untuk berganti peran. MC bahkan mulai menegur karena Soonyoung tidak juga melepas pagutannya. Sebenarnya Wonwoo ingin memisahkan mereka, ia tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa merasa seperti itu, mungkin karena ia juga tidak ingin dicium oleh laki-laki seperti Jihoon dicium oleh Soonyoung, atau entahlah.

Ah, Wonwoo baru ingat sesuatu. Tak boleh ada yang memotret, Siapapun itu tidak boleh. ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri, depan-belakang sampai seluruh sudut ruangan itu, memastikan tidak ada yang mengambil gambar Jihoon. Beruntung orang-orang masih terhipnotis dengan adegan di depan sana.

Tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak dan Jihoon berlari menunduk melewatinya. "Arrgh. Sialan!" Soonyoung masih berteriak sambil memegangi area bawahnya sebelum berlari mengikuti arah Jihoon. Laki-laki itu terlihat marah, sangat marah.

"Kau lihat siapa yang dicium Soonyoung?" Tanya Wonwoo pada laki-laki disampingnya, hanya memastikan bahwa mereka tidak mengenali Jihoon.

Laki-laki itu menggeleng. "Aku tidak sempat memotretnya, lagipula tadi ia berada disudut yang gelap. padahal akan seru jika seseorang memotretnya dan menyebarkan ke antero sekolah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan Soonyoung lakukan pada orang itu, dia kan benci hubungan pria dan pria."

Wonwoo mengangguk dan berterimakasih, ia lalu berlari menyusul Jihoon diam-diam. Sial juga, kemana larinya anak itu? Danlagi ia tidak tahu seluk beluk vila ini, kBagaimana ia akan menemukan jihoon. Ah, masa bodo! ia akan berlari mengikuti bu jarinya melangkah.

Vila ini cukup besar. Terdapat banyak ruangan seperti diasrama, berbeda dengan kebanyakan vila yang ada. Wonwoo mengecek satu persatu ruangan. Kebanyakan hanya kamar tidur atau ruangan tidak bercahaya.

"Kau sedang apa?" Sebuah suara mengagetkan Wonwoo. Ia membalikkan badannya dengan cepat siring dengan debaman pintu yang ia tutup dengan kuat.

Wonwoo melihat seseorang didepannya. Orang yang ingin ia cabik-cabik karena hampir mengambil keperjakaannya. Kim Mingyu disana dengan tatapan datar andalannya yang biasa ia lihat sehari-hari. "Kau siapa?" tanya laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu sambil melipatkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku Jeon Wonwoo. Aku sedang mencari seseorang."

Mingyu menatap orang di depannya tanpa minat. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia mengabaikan orang itu, tapi dia sedikit mencurigakan. "Siapa orang yang kau cari? Kau mengenal pemilik vila ini?"

"Se-seseorang dengan tinggi sekitar 164cm, dia laki-laki. Ehm dia-dia ingin ke toilet ya, temanku sedang ketoilet tapi sudah lebih dari setengah jam belum kembali. Dan a-aku tidak mengenal siapa pemilik vila ini."

Wonwoo meneguk ludahnya kasar. Sialan! Kenapa ia bisa gagap seperti ini. Kim Mingyu bisa saja tidak percaya dengan kebohongannya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba merinding, begitu mengetahui Mingyu berjalan mendekatinya. Ditambah tatapan datarnya yang sudah berubah menjadi tajam.

Laki-laki itu semakin mendekat begitu Wonwoo melangkah mundur. Ia menggeser tubuhnya yang sudah menempel dengan tembok ke samping sedikit demi sedikit. Mencoba lepas dari kim Mingyu. "Kau melihatnya tidak? Kalau tidak, aku akan kembali mencari. Kami harus segera pulang." Bagun Wonwoo, setidaknya suaramu kali ini terdengar lebih tenang.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Minyu, laki-laki itu malah lebih memilih memerhatikan wajahnya ketimbang menjawab pertanyaannya. Wonwoo merasa tidak enak dengan situasi ini. Ia ingin kabur, ia ingin pergi menjauh apalagi potongan-potongan kejadian malam itu dengan jahil kembali membayangi pikiran Wonwoo dan itu sedikit banyak membuatnya takut. Ia tidak mau kejadian itu terulang lagi.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau tidak tahu. Kalau begitu aku permisi." Wonwoo mencoba berbicara dengan tenang dan membungkuk. Ia bersiap pergi sebelum kedua tangan panjang mengurungnya. Tidak membiarkannya pergi.

Wonwoo mendongkak. Ia menatap Kim Mingyu heran sebelum tangannya mencoba menyingkirkan kedua tangan laki-laki itu. "Kurasa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya." Satu kalimat itu spontan menghentikan aksi Wonwoo. Ia membeku sepersekian detik sebelum menggeleng cepat. "Kita tidak pernah bertemu!"

Mingyu terkekeh. Ia melangkah maju, menghilangkan jarak antara dirinya dan laki-laki itu. "Coba ingat lagi, Kita pasti pernah bertemu sebelumnya." ia mendekatkan kepalanya pada telinga Wonwoo dan kembali berkata. "Kau pasti ingat sesuatu, manis." lalu mengendus leher kanan Wonwoo.

Ia menunduk. Tubuhnya merinding dan mulai bergetar. Wonwoo tidak lantas menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu dengan cepat. Ia nampak berpikir sebelum menemukan kata-kata yang menurutnya tepat. Namun begitu akan menjawab, Mingyu sudah menjilati harang sampingnya. "A-apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Kau tahu, kalau ingatanku lebih baik dari siapapun." Mingyu menghetikan jilatannya pada rahang itu. Ia sebenernya tidak melakukan itu dengan alasan, hanya iseng. Tapi, sepertinya laki-laki dihadapannya horny. Dilihat dari seseatu yang mengeras dibalik jeansnya.

Mingyu menyeringai. Daripada mengikuti Soonyoung yang berteriak seperti orang gila, lebih baik bermain dengan Wonwoo. Ia sengaja menaruh lututnya diantara selangkangan Wonwoo dan menekan keatas. respon laki-laki itu luar biasa. Ia menggelinjang dan mendesah. Menyuruh Mingyu menjauhkan lututnya namun tubuh laki-laki itu sangat menikmati sentuhannya. Dasar jalang.

"Kenapa kau ingin aku menjauhkan lututku ketika tubuhmu menikmatinya? Jalang."

"K-kurang ahh ajar! Mmh aku bukan jalang! Lepaskan aku,, aku harus mencari temanku!" Wonwoo merutuki dirinya yang seperti wanita. Ia lalu punya ide, ini mungkin sesuatu yang selalu dilakukan wanita jika sedang mempertahankan diri. BUGH, ia menendang selangkangan Mingyu dan meludahinya.

Spontan Mingyu melepaskan kungkungannya. Tendangan laki-laki itu memang tidak seberapa, tapi ludahnya yang masuk kemata membuat Mingyu mengerang kesakitan. Wonwoo berlari menjauh. ia tidak lagi peduli tentang Jihoon, pertama-tama ia harus menyelamatkan dirinya lebih dulu.

.

.

"Hentikan Soonyoung! Kau bisa merusak pintunya." Seungcheol berdiri di samping laki-laki bernama Soonyoung itu. Ia menggaruk-garuk bagian depan kepalanya. Sudah berbagai macam cara ia lakukan untuk menghentikan aksi Soonyoung menendang-nendang pintu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena Soonyoung dari tadi tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Kau menendangi pintu ini terus? Memangnya siapa yang ada di dalam? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" Seungcheol menghela napas kasar, lagi-lagi Soonyoung mengabaikannya.

"Hei, Soonyoung. Ini hari bahagia sepupuku, jangan buat onar! Kau tidak perlu menendanginya, Aku bawa Kunci cadangan." Good, kali ini Soonyoung berhenti. ia berbalik, menatap Seungcheol dengan cepat. "Berikan padaku."

Sebelum menyerahkan kuncinya, Seungcheol mencoba bertanya kembali, "Jawab dulu semua pertanyaanku." Soonyoung menggeram frustasi. Ia menatap Seungcheol sebelum menendang keras pintu satu kali. "Seorang laki-laki mencuri ciumanku, hyung." Walaupun lahir ditahun yang sama, Seungcheol memang lebih tua darinya beberapa bulan.

"Kau serius itu laki-laki? Bisa saja seorang wanita tomboy." Seungcheol mengernyit, melihat perubahan reaksi Soonyoung yang mendadak. Walaupun di dunia ini semua gender sederajat, tapi yang Seungcheol tahu, Soonyoung benci mendominasi laki-laki, atau berhubungan dengan laki-laki yang berperan sebagai penerima.

"Aku memegang dadanya." Soonyoung berhenti, lalu melanjutkan. "Aku juga merasakan bagian bawahnya mengeras, saat itu jarak kami sangat dekat."

"Kau bilang, dia yang mencuri ciumanmu. Tapi kau sempat memegang dadanya dan merasakan tubuhnya? Ini terlalu aneh Soonyoung, dia yang mencuri ciumanmu atau kau yang menciumnya dengan paksa?" pertanyaan Seungcheol membuat Soonyoung terdiam. "Berikan saja kuncinya."

"Baiklah, ini, bicara baik-baik jangan sampai menyelakainnya."

Soonyoung mengambil kunci di tangan seungcheol. ia memasukan kunci pada lubangnya dan mendengar kunci lain terjatuh dari dalam. Ia berhasil membuka pintunya dan memasuki ruangan itu.

Keadaan ruangan cukup gelap, Soonyoung tidak bisa melihat apa-pun disana. "Keluar kau bocah!" Ia melihat jendela masih tertutup rapat, kemungkinan besar laki-laki kecil itu masih ada di ruangan ini. Seungcheol hanya menyaksikan dari luar sambil melipatkan tangan. Mengawasi tanpa bermaksud ikut campur.

Jihoon meringkuk disudut ruangan yang gelap. Ia melihat Soonyoung yang menyuruhnya keluar sejak tadi. Jihoon merutuki sikapnya yang ceroboh. Ia seharusnya tidak berlari! Ia seharusnya bersikap biasa saja, orang lain mungkin sudah memotretnya dan menyebarkan potonya. Tapi tentu saja ini tidak akan terjadi kalau Soonyoung tidak menciumnya.

Sialan sialan! Kenapa ia bisa menjadi penakut seperti ini? Bahkan pada hantu pun ia tidak takut, kenapa seorang Kwon Soonyoung bisa membuatnya ketakutan? Apa yang sebenarnya laki-laki itu lakukan pada Jihoon? Ah, karena malam itu. Kalau saja malam itu ia tidak bertemu dengan Soonyoung, keparnoannya akan laki-laki itu tidak pernah terjadi. Ia mungkin masih bisa hidup dengan tenang tanpa ditakut-takuti oleh suatu hal yang ia buat berlebihan. Mungkin ia bisa hidup seperti biasa dengan status betanya. Benar juga! Ia tidak tahu, malam itu Soonyoung memergoki mereka sejak kapan? Apa sejak Wonwoo mengalami heat, atau hanya memergoki Jihoon manstrubasi?

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, responnya terlalu berlebihan. Padahal ia bisa bersikap seperti tidak ada yang terjadi setiap berpapasan dengan Soonyoung. Ia menjadikan dirinya sendiri mencolok. Memancing Soonyoung untuk melihat kearahnya. Atau hanya delusinya yang tinggi? Jihoon pusing Jihoon pusing. Ia tidak tahu mana yang benar. Ia tidak tahu apa ini hanya delusinya saja atau Soonyoung benar-benar bersikap semena-mena hanya padanya. Atau bisa saja Soonyoung memang bersikap seperti itu juga pada orang lain. ARGH!

"Rupanya kau disini." Entah sejak kapan ruangan menjadi terang. Terlebih lagi, Kwon Soonyoung berdiri dihadapannya. Jihoon bangkit dan menatap berani laki-laki itu.

"Aku memang disini! Ada apa?" Jihoon mendongkak. Matanya yang kecil menatap lebar Soonyoung.

"BANGSAT! Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?!" Soonyoung berteriak marah. Ia meraih kerah baju Jihoon dan meremasnya kuat.

Jujur, saat itu Jihoon takut sekali. Giginya beradu bersuara. Apalagi ketika Soonyoung mengangkat tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan. Leher Jihoon seperti dicekik,ia merasakan udara-udara disekitarnya menipis.

"Apa kau menantangku, HAH?! Kau tahu, mata kecilmu bisa saja keluar dari tempatnya saat ini juga?!" Okey, sikap berani Jihoon beberapa menit yang lalu kini lenyap tak tersisa.

Tadinya saat merenung, Jihoon berpikir kenapa ia bisa begitu takut pada Soonyoung tanpa alasan. Pertama mungkin karena matanya yang tajam, malam itu, lalu, apalagi? Tidak ada kan? Jadi ia memutuskan untuk bersikap tegas. Namun ketika mendapat bentakan Soonyoung, nyalinya kembali ciut.

"S-soonyoung, Kau mencekikku! Ack."

"Fuck! Berani kau menyebut namaku setelah menatapku seperti tadi. Lihatlah kelinci, mana sisi beranimu yang tadi?"

"Ack. Ssoonyoungg apa salahku!"

Pertanyaan Jihoon membuat Soonyoung terdiam. Sial! Ia memang sering marah tanpa alasan. Tapi kali ini Soonyoung punya alasan kenapa ia bisa marah pada Jihoon, laki-laki itu berani menciumnya! " Kau menciumku!"

Mata Jihoon kembali melebar, jelas-jelas orang di depannya yang mencium paksa dirinya. "Tapi kau menciumku duluan!" bela Jihoon. Ia menatap Soonyoung, takut-takut lelaki itu melakukan hal lain setelah mengangkatnya tadi.

"Kau menciumku! KENAPA KAU MENCIUMKU! Dasar menjijikan, laki-laki tidak seharusnya menjadi pihak penerima!"

Bugh!

Jihoon tersungkur, begitu Soonyoung memukulnya di bagian pipi kiri. Shit, ini sakit. Ujung bibirnya sobek, karena Jihoon bisa merasakan rasa besi yang kuat. Ia hendak bangkit, namun Soonyoung lebih dulu menendangnya bertubi-tubi membuat Jihoon hanya pasrah menerimanya.

"Hei,hei Soonyoung. Aku tidak ingin ada yang mati disini. Hentikan, hentikan!" Seungcheol mengambil andil saat keadaan mulai kacau. Ia menarik Soonyoung menjauh dari jihoon.

"Brengsek, lepaskan aku." Soonyoung berteriak. Ia kembali meraih tubuh lemah Jihoon di lantai. Menggigit lehernya sampai berdarah. Entah kenapa Soonyoung merasa sangat marah karena alasan yang tidak ia ketahui dengan pasti.

"Jihoon/hyung!" Dari arah pintu, Jihoon bisa melihat Wonwoo dan Chan tengah menatapnya khawatir. Jihoon pusing, ia mengantuk,dan tidur.

.

.

Mobil sport berwarna putih melaju perlahan memasuki basement sebuah bar, bergerak mencari scelah kosong untuk ditempati. Mobil itu berhenti ketika mendapati satu, dan dengan lihai pengemudinya memarkirkan. Terlihat jelas sang pengemudi mempunyai skill parking tinggi, walau kenyataannya ia masih dibawah umur.

Seorang laki-laki mengambil kunci mobil setelah memematikan mesin. Ia merapikan rambut bagian depannya yang tersibak angin ketika dalam perjalanan. Seungcheol, pengendara itu, lebih suka angin alami ketimbang ac saat mengendarai mobil.

Ia tersenyum puas pada pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Tampan, ia memuja dirinya walau memang orang lain juga mengakuinya. Seungcheol mengecek ponselnya yang bergetar. Panggilan telepon.

"Kau dimana?... Parkir mobil dulu,.. tempat biasa kan? Oke." Itu dari Seokmin, memberi tahu bahwa semuanya sudah ada di tempat.

Laki-laki dengan rambut hitam pekat itu turun dari kendaraan mewahnya, berjalan memasuki bar langganan mereka. Musik dengan tempo cepat dan dentuman yang dapat mengejutkan jantung mulai terdengar, Seungcheol menggerakkan kepalanya pada intro yang ia sukai. Ia menyapa pekerja yang ia kenal, lalu berhenti ketika seorang bartender memanggilnya. "Oi, seungcheol!"

"Ilhwan Hyung." Seungcheol mendekati meja bar.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil hyung itu mengangguk. "Kenapa terlambat?"

"Ada urusan sedikit. Mereka sudah disini semua?"

"Ya, kecuali kau." laki-laki itu kembali mengangguk.

"Oke, aku akan kesana. Ah, kemari sebentar." Ilhwan mendekati Seungcheol, menyerahkan telinganya lebih dekat pada laki-laki itu. "Kyle ada? Aku butuh hiburan."

"Kau tidak tahu? Kyle sudah dapat mate, ia mengundurkan diri beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi aku punya penggantinya, ia bekerja sehari setelah Kyle pergi."

Dahi Seungcheol mengerut samar. "Siapa?"

"Seorang laki-laki, tapi tubuhnya cukup bagus."

"Jangan bilang dia omega, kau tahu Soonyoung membenci omega laki-laki."

"Tenang saja, yang ini beta, ia tidak punya pheromon dan tidak akan mengacau."

"Oke, panggil dia ke ruangan lima belas menit lagi. Aku harap kau tidak mengecewakanku."

Seungcheol melambaikan tangan sebelum memasuki lebih dalam bar temannya itu. Melalui banyak kamar yang disediakan untuk para pelanggan bermain tubuh dengan pelayan. Ia bisa mendengar cekikikan maupun erangan dari setiap kamar. Ia mengernyit jijik dan berjalan semakin cepat.

Ruangan yang biasa ia dan teman-temannya sewa sudah terlihat, dan sedikit lagi ia sudah berada di depan pintu. Tak perlu meminta izin, ia membuka pintu dan masuk. Seungcheol berjalan menuju ujung sofa melingkar.

Seokmin dan Junhui sudah ditemani wanita. Mingyu tengah memainkan ponsel dengan satu wanita disampingnya, Jisoo sudah mabuk berat, sedangkan Soonyoung hanya melamun. Laki-laki dengan mata runcing itu hanya memainkan ujung botol minuman tanpa ada niat untuk meminumnya.

Satu wanita yang menemani Soonyoung berjalan menghampiri Seungcheol, membuka botol alkohol dan menuangkannya pada gelas kecil dengan gerakan sensual. Seungcheol tersenyum menggoda. Ia tak pernah melihat wanita ini, mungkin orang baru.

Wanita dengan dress mini serba merah menyala itu mengantarkan gelas pada bibir Seungcheol, ia menggoda laki-laki itu dengan menggesek-gesekan payudaranya. Seungcheol mengerang dan menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Ia mengusap paha sang wanita dari lutut dampai paha atas.

"Aah." Wanita itu mengerang, mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir seungcheol sebelum meneguk habis minuman tadi.

'Sialan, dia sangat hot. Dimana Ilhwan hyung menemukan wanita ini?' Tanpa mengambil jeda, Seungcheol meraup bibir merah wanita itu dan mengunyah dengan teratur.

Mingyu menoleh sekilas pada Seungcheol yang sudah bermain panas disana. Ia masih memainkan ponsel walau wanita di sampingnya terus bergerak liar minta di sentuh. Laki-laki itu membuka situs sekolah, menampilkan orang-orang yang dikenai skors. Tentu saja namanya ada disana, begitu pula dengan semua laki-laki yang ada di ruangan ini.

Ia menghela napas, mengingat kemarin lusa, vila tempat berlangsungnya pesta didatangi petugas keamanan sekolah. Banyak yang kabur dan sialnya mereka tertangkap. Ia juga melihat Jeon Wonwoo, dan laki-laki yang babak belur, masuk dalam orang yang tertangkap. Namun nama orang itu tidak ada dalam daftar.

"Berhentilah menggesek-gesek payudaramu, aku tidak tertarik." Mingyu kembali mengecek ponselnya, setelah membentak wanita di sampingnya.

Ia berdecak ketika sang wanita semakin berani menggodanya, ia tidak terlihat takut pada Mingyu. "Tapi kau sudah mengeras. benar tidak tertarik?" Fuck, wanita ini benar-benar jalang. Mingyu meraih tekuk wanita itu dan mulai melumat bibirnya.

Semua orang disana asik pada kegiatan masing-masing sampai orang yang di pesan Seungcheol datang. Membuat beberapa orang diantara mereka melotot kaget.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Note:

Aduh aduh ini telat ya, soalnya kemarin-kemarin saya ada seminar jadinya tidak sempat nulis. semoga di chapter ini ceritanya gak kemana-mana ya, soalnya pikiran saya lagi kemana-mana, hahaha maaf curhat.

Oh, ya tolong beri saya kritikan yang bisa membangun cerita ini, seperti apa-apa yang kurang, atau ceritanya ga jelas, atau mengecewakan, dan sebagainya. yang ingin bertanya kenapa ini kenapa itu, silakan tanyakan ^^

saya menerima segala jenis masukan, karena termasuk baru di dunia tulis menulis, mungkin cerita saya masih banyak kekurangan.

Dan terima kasih yang sudah membaca dan memberikan komentar, sampai jumpa di chapter depan :-)


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hide Your Heat**

 **Story by : Hoshiyowoo**

 **Ship(s) : Soonhoon, Meanie, Jeongcheol (untuk chapter ini) and other**

 **Warning! : Typo, M-preg, BxB, Omegaverse, bahasa vulgar, kekerasan, dll**

 **Genre : terserah anda, saya bingung, yang pasti ada romance .**

 **Disclaimer : Seventeen belongs to pledis Ent and their parents.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang laki-laki membawa sekantung pakaian, berjalan menyusup kedalam lingkup asrama sekolah. Pakaian kekecilan yang dipinjamnya cukup mengganggu gerak maupun langkah, membuat dia harus beberapa kali berhenti untuk menyesuaikan diri. Sambil sesekali mengaduh, ataupun berdecak kesal ia terus melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam asrama.

Koridor lumayan sepi, walaupun ia dapan melihat dua tiga orang berlalu-lalang. Wajar saja, karena biasanya setelah kegiatan belajar mengajar habis, para murid lebih senang menghabiskan waktu mereka di kamar masing-masing. Atau di kantin dan lapangan olahraga, dua tempat itu jadi favorit anak-anak sejak dulu. Sekolah menyediakan tempat untuk menyegarkan pikiran, karna para siswa tidak bisa begitu saja keluar masuk lingkungan sekolah. Mereka sampai menyediakan supermarket mini untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari. Sayangnya, hal seperti ini malah membuat siswa merasa terkekang dan akhirnya melakukan segala cara untuk keluar, salah satunya yaitu bekerjasama dengan satpam dan penjaga asrama.

Laki-laki itu berhenti seketika begitu ada suara langkah kaki mendekat, ia memutari sekitar untuk mencari celah kecil yang mungkin bisa menyembunyikan dirinya, dari siapapun orang yang lewat itu. Setelah akhirnya dapat satu, ia buru-buru bersembunyi.

Wonwoo, laki-laki itu, merapatkan diri pada dinding di belakangnya. Ini masih jam lima, matahari masih menyisakan sedikit sinarnya dimuka bumi. Ia takut kalau bergerak sedikit saja, ia akan ketahuan. Hening melanda, sementara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat. Wonwoo menajamkan pendengarannya, bukan hanya satu, ada banyak.

Sambil menunggu, ia menarik-narik seragam beta milik Jihoon, agar menutupi bokongnya yang cukup menonjol. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kenapa ia harus bersembunyi? Ia kan tidak punya salah apapun? Apalagi ini masih Wilayah alpha.

Setelah memikirkan berulang kali, apalagi waktunya yang mendesak, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ia tersenyum mantap, namun begitu melihat siapa-siapa saja yang berada sepuluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri, Wonwoo kembali bersembunyi. Mereka Kwon Soonyoung dan antek-anteknya, tentu saja Mingyu ada di sana. Tapi kenapa mereka ada di asrama? Bukannya mereka sedang diskors? Yang ia tahu, seseorang yang diskors tidak boleh ada di lingkungan sekolah, mereka akan dikembalikan pada keluarga mereka sampai hukuman selesai.

Ia tidak boleh ketahuan.

"Argh, aku masih ingin minum." Itu Jun, laki-laki dengan hidung mancung yang Wonwoo tahu memiliki kepribadian ganda.

"Setuju, kemarin sedang panas-panasnya. Aku hampir saja masuk." yang ini Seokmin, kalau hidung jun mancung, hidung laki-laki ini lebih panjang dan runcing.

Dia ber-highfive ria dengan Seokmin. "Ah, Jisoo hyung, waktu itu kau sudah mabuk kan?" Tanya Jun pada laki-laki yang lebih kecil berambut purple. Jisoo melirik sekilas, dan mengangguk sebelum kembali pada bukunya. Ia sedang baca novel rupanya. Khusus untuk Jisoo, mereka semua memanggilnya Hyung.

"Jisoo hyung kan selalu gitu. Tidak kuat minum, tapi sok-sokan."

"Diam Mingyu, kau juga tidak bisa minum lebih dari dua gelas." Mingyu mendecih, itu satu-satunya senjata untuk mempermalukannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Soonyoung yang diam saja dari kemarin. Dahinya mengerut, lalu memutarkan kepalanya pada Jun, Jisoo, dan Seokmin sambil menunjuk ke arah Soonyoung dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Ketiga orang yang bersangkutan hanya menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Hey, Sooyoung, kau tidak kesurupan kan?" Seokmin berteriak lalu menoyor kepala Soonyoung.

Tak memedulikan, Soonyoung tetap berjalan dengan tatapan kosong. Membuat keempat orang lainnya lebih curiga. Bahkan, Jisoo sudah menutup bukunya dan ikut berkumpul. Mereka mundur satu langkah dibelakang Soonyoung.

"Aku bertaruh, dia punya hutang." Jun memulai.

"Sinting, orang tuanya kaya, kenapa dia harus punya hutang?" Seokmin menoyor kepala Jun, lalu menggeleng dengan wajah datar. "Aku bertaruh , dia punya mate." lalu menatap temannya satu persatu, meminta pendapat lain.

"Wow, Seokmin. Ini kali pertamanya aku setuju dengan ucapanmu." seru Jisoo. Memang ,tak biasanya Seokmin berkata dengan 'benar'. Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum sambil membuat tanda centang dengan jarinya.

"Kalau dia punya 'mate', lalu kenapa?" kata Jun, kembali membuat tiga orang lainnya menggigit bibir gemas.

"Bodoh! Soonyoung benci ikatan, Ia tidak suka dikekang." teriak Mingyu, ia menendang kaki Jun. Tentu saja, laki-laki itu kesakitan.

"Kau juga seperti itu, kan?" Timpal Jisoo.

"Memang iya, tapi kalau urusan 'mate', itu beda lagi." Mingyu juga sama seperti Soonyoung. Benci ikatan. Tapi kalau soal 'mate', ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya, ia tidak begitu suka menentang takdir. Kalau mingyu bertemu mate-nya, ia akan tetap bersama dengan orang itu dan membangun keluarga. Bicara soal mate...

"Bagaimana dengan Seungcheol?" bisik Mingyu.

"Ah, benar! Aku tidak menyangka dia sudah punya mate! Auranya tidak begitu berbeda."

"Yang lebih parah, kenapa mate-nya bekerja di klub, berhubungan dengan orang lain seperti itu. Dia omega, bukan?"

"Aku sih tidak heran, Seungcheol juga kelakuannya seperti itu, Mate-nya tidak seratus persen salah."

"Pasti ada masalah dengan mereka. Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin ikut campur. Hei, Jun, orang tuamu sedang ke China, kan?" tanya Seokmin.

"Iya, lalu?"

"Aku ingin menginap." Jun langsung menyetujui ucapan Seokmin, apartement mewahnya tak akan seru bila ditinggali sendirian, setidaknya kalau ada sahabat gilanya, ia bisa bersenang-senag. "Kalian kemana?" kali ini Jun yang bertanya.

"Aku ke paris, cari suasana baru." sahut Jisoo.

"Mingyu, kau bagaimana?"

"Aku baru beli apartemen dekat sini."

Setelah percakapan singkat ini, mereka kembali berjalan tanpa suara. Mingyu merenggangkan otot kepalanya. Ia memutar kepalanya beberapa kali sebelum pandangannya terfokus pada seseorang yang sedang berdiri, merapat kearah tembok dengan telapak tanya menutup mulut. Laki-laki itu juga melihat kearah Mingyu. Tatapan mereka bertemu tak lebih dari dua menit, karena Mingyu harus menengok kearah teman-teman yang memanggilnya. "Kalian duluan saja." katanya sambil menggerakan tangan, mengusir.

Kembali pada laki-laki tadi, mata Mingyu menangkap laki-laki itu sudah berjalan cepat menjauhinya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Ia mengejar laki-laki itu. "Tunggu."

Wonwoo berusaha tidak mendengar suara Mingyu, ia berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya kali ini. Entah karena apa, setelah pertemuannya dengan laki-laki itu beberapa hari yang lalu, Wonwoo merasa tubuhnya seolah memberi sinyal untuk tidak berdekatan dengan Mingyu. Tapi ia juga bingung, entah tubuhnya atau otaknya yang melarang.

Ia terus berjalan menuju area Beta dengan keringat merembes. Wonwoo bisa merasakan Kim Mingyu berjalan di belakangnya dengan tatapan tajam. Punggungnya bahkan serasa dilubangi oleh tatapan itu, Wonwoo tidak ingin mendramatisir tapi tatapan Mingyu membuatnya merinding walaupun tanpa melihat kearahnya. Ia benar-benar sudah kehilangan keberaniannya sebagai seorang alpha, -mantan-.

"Wow, aku baru tahu kalau bokongmu lumayan berisi." Perkataan Mingyu sontak membuat Wonwoo kembali menarik-narik baju seragamnya. Tetap masih mode tidak peduli.

"Garis seragamnya, hitam? Kukira kau seorang alpha?" Mingyu mengernyit, begitu mendapati warna pada kerah seragam yang dikenakan Wonwoo berwarna hitam. "Dan jika aku tidak salah, seragam itu juga bukan milikmu, apa aku benar?"

Kembali, tak ada respon dari Wonwoo. Sebenarnya, Mingyu juga tidak tahu, kenapa ia malah mengikuti laki-laki alpha itu ketimbang bersama teman-temannya. Ah, iya, di pesta itu! Mingyu harus menanyakan kenapa Wonwoo tidak mendapat hukuman, seperti dia dan yang lainnya. Hanya itu, ya, Mingyu hanya penasaran, bukan karena aroma Wonwoo yang tercium berbeda dari kebanyakan alpha. Aroma?

Mingyu mendekati tekuk Wonwoo, mengendus bagian samping dari bawah telinga. Benar, aroma dan wanginya berbeda. Selain punya ingatan yang bagus, penciumannya juga setara dengan anjing. "Kenapa kau punya wangi yang berbeda?"

'Plak!' Laki-laki dengan gigi taring yang sedikit lebih panjang dari orang lain itu melotot. Pipinya yang berwarna tan sedikit demi sedikit jadi memerah, rasa panas juga mulai terasa. Mingyu memegangi pipinya dan menatap Wonwoo tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Geramnya.

"Kelakuanmu tadi bisa dikatakan pelecehan, tuan Kim Mingyu."

"Dan kelakuanmu yang ini juga bisa dibilang tindak kekerasan, Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan marah sebelum berbalik. "Baik, kita anggap ini adil." Namun sebelum berjalan menjauh, Mingyu terlebih dahulu mencengkram pergelangan tangan Wonwoo. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi."

"Apa? Seragam? Kukira kita tidak seakrab itu untuk aku memberitahumu segala tentang diriku."

Segitiga siku-siku muncul di dahi Mingyu. "Kau bukan beta, dan berjalan menuju area omega. Kau punya seseorang yang kau incar?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Mingyu. Dan lepaskan tanganmu."

"Aku bisa mengatakan pada satpam bahwa kau adalah seorang alpha."

"Apa untungnya bagimu, jika melakukan itu? Lalu, Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, kalau kau sering masuk ke area omega. Melakukan pesta dan bersenang-senang?"

"Rupanya aku punya penguntit." Ia tersenyum remeh.

Wonwoo berdecak, "Itu rahasia umum, Mingyu. Kau, Kwon Soonyoung dan antek-antek kalian, semua orang tahu kelakuan kalian. Bahkan lebih parah kalau dibandingkan dengan para Sunbae."

Mingyu menengok sekitar. Tak ada orang. Ia lalu mengangkat dagu Wonwoo dengan cengkraman tangannya. "Baiklah, kita lupakan pertanyaan itu. Lalu, bisa kau jelaskan tentang bau di sekitar lehermu? Wanginya berbeda."

"Bau?" Wonwoo kebingungan. Ia cepat-cepat melepaskan cengkraman tangan Mingyu di dagunya dan menaikan kerah. Sial, ia tidak pakai pelindung leher! "Wangiku memang sudah seperti ini dari lahir."

Laki-laki di depannya tampak tidak percaya. Ia mendecih dan menyeringai. "Benarkah? Kurasa aku pernah memberitahumu bahwa aku punya ingatan yang kuat. Waktu itu, di pesta, wangimu tidak seperti ini."

"Lalu, apa urusannya denganmu? Aku punya wangi seperti ini atau seperti itu, tidak akan mempengaruhimu, bukan?"

"Kau salah, Wonwoo. Wangimu, membuatku horny." Mingyu menunjuk kearah kejantanannya yang mengeras, seiring dengan mata Wonwoo yang melotot.

"Gila! Pikiranmu hanya seputar horny dan horny, bahkan waktu itu kau hampir membuatku kehilangan keperjakaan."

Mingyu mengernyit. Untuk yang satu ini, ia tidak ingat. "Waktu kapan?"

"Kau membanggakan pikiran kuatmu tapi hal yang sangat penting itu kau lupakan? Waktu itu, di gudang." Kata Wonwoo tanpa sadar apa yang dikatakannya. Ia lalu buru-buru menutup mulutnya dan menjauhi Mingyu.

"Tunggu, dulu." Mingyu kembali menarik tangan Wonwoo. "Kalau ini memang penting, ceritakan!"

Sial! Sialan! Kenapa mulutnya berkata seperti itu, sih! Apalagi kemungkinan besar saat itu Mingyu sedang mabuk, Wonwoo dapat mencium bau alkohol dari napasnya waktu itu. Kenapa ia mengungkitnya lagi? Dasar Wonwoo bodoh! "Bukan apa-apa. Lepaskan, Mingyu! Aku sedang buru-buru."

"Ceritakan!" Tatapannya kembali menajam. Wonwoo harus cari cara untuk lepas dari Mingyu. Ia lalu menginjak kaki Mingyu dengan kuat, dan berlari menjauh. Mingyu hampir saja mengejarnya, kalau saja tidak ada Jun. Sialan!

.

.

.

Jeonghan meringis. Bokongnya perih akibat dihantam Seungcheol selama beberapa jam. Ia menoleh sekilas pada laki-laki yang entah tidur atau tidak, di sampingnya itu. Saat ini, ia tengah berada di atas ranjangnya, dengan tubuh telanjang yang ditutupi oleh selimut. Seungcheol sepertinya sudah pakai boxer.

Ia melirik pada ranjang kosong di sebrangnya. Seharusnya, disana ada Park Jiho, teman sekamarnya yang diusir Seungcheol tadi malam. Ya, ini sudah dua hari sejak ia ditemukan Seungcheol dan antek-anteknya bekerja di club. Ia khawatir pada temannya, mengingat laki-laki itu tidak dekat dengan orang lain. 'Jiho, kau tidur dimana?'

Jeonghan tersenyum miris, ingatan saat itu memenuhi pikirannya. Memang, saat Jeonghan diberi tahu oleh Jeong Ilhwan, pemilik club yang merangkap sebagai bartender itu, mengatakan untuk melakukan tarian striptis di kamar vvip, ia merasakan firasat buruk. Dan yah, firasat itu terbukti dengan kekagetannya melihat Seungcheol, yang notabene-nya sang 'mate', tengah bercumbu dengan pekerja wanita. Ditambah dengan kelima anteknya yang sudah dalam urusan masing-masing. Jeonghan saat itu sudah akan keluar, kalau saja Kim Mingyu, tidak berteriak ke arahnya dan mengganggu kegiatan semua orang.

Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan, Jeonghan bekerja di club. Orang tuanya sakit, ia butuh banyak uang. Walau ia bisa saja meminta pada Seungcheol, tapi ia tahu bahwa hubungan mereka tidak se-simple itu. Ia memakai identitas palsu, buatan temannya, walaupun club itu tak mempermasalahkan seorang omega. Saat itu semuanya sibuk, Ilhwan memanggilnya dan menyuruh melakukan hal itu. Jeonghan berani bersumpah bahwa ia tidak tahu dan tidak pernah melakukan tari striptis, tapi karena pekerja baru, mau tidak mau ia melakukannya.

Seungcheol yang melihat Jeonghan memakai pakaian tipis dengan dandanan eksotis, berteriak marah. Ia bahkan berkata bahwa Jeonghan adalah 'mate' nya di depan semua orang. Tentu saja semua yang di sana terkejut, teman-temannya yang seharusnya tidak tahu menjadi tahu. Amarah Seungcheol meluap ketika Jeonghan berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya.

Konyol memang, tapi karena hal itu, Seungcheol menarik Jeonghan keluar dari ruangan tanpa kata. Menyeret laki-laki berparas cantik itu menuju basement tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Ilhwan. Mendorong Jeonghan masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan membawa menuju apartemennya.

Jeonghan sangat takut, Seungcheol menyetir seperti di kejar polisi. Ia ingin berbicara tapi setiap ia membuka mulutnya, Seungcheol akan menaikan kecepatan mobil. Dan setelah itu, Jeonghan dihabisi di apartemennya. Ya, dihabisi dalam artian 'this and that'. Sampai Jeonghan kehilangan suaranya untuk beberapa saat dikarenakan terus berteriak. Ia bisa keluar dari apartemen Seungcheol dan kembali ke kamar asramanya, namun Seungcheol kembali

Kembali kemenit saat ini, Seungcheol masih terlihat pulas, saat Jeonghan berusaha membawa tubuhnya bangkit dari ranjang. Ia masih kesakitan, tentu saja, Seungcheol menyetubuhinya dengan kesetanan selama dua hari penuh. Laki-laki itu masih belum berbicara kepadanya.

Perlahan, supaya tidak membangunkan Seungcheol, Jeonghan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Tak sampai dari sepuluh menit, laki-laki itu sudah keluar dengan handuk yang melilit bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Ia menghampiri lemari kecilnya, memilih pakaian yang bisa menutupi bercak-bercak merah yang dibuat Seungcheol hampir di seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Dapat satu, dan langsung memakainya. Hari ini, ia akan mengantar Jihoon dan Wonwoo ke dokter langganan Jihoon.

"Kali ini, kau akan kemana?" Jeonghan hampir saja menjerit saat Seungcheol mengeluarkan suaranya. "Apa kali ini, kau akan menjual tubuhmu? Dasar pelacur."

Seketika, jantung Jeonghan berhenti memompa saat Seungcheol memanggilnya pelacur. "Bukan, Seungcheol, aku ada perlu."

"Heh, kau bahkan tidak menjelaskan kenapa seseorang yang sudah punya mate bisa bekarha di club, bahkan melakukan tarian menggoda kepada orang lain."

"Itu salah paham, Seungcheol. Kau yang tidak membiarkanku memberikan penjelasan." Jeonghan menggigit bibirnya sambil berjalan menuju ranjang Jiho, lalu duduk. Ia menatap Seungcheol yang bertelanjang dada takut-takut.

"Baiklah, silakan"

Jeonghan menyempatkan diri menghirup udara banyak-banyak. "Ayah dan ibuku sakit, aku butuh uang."

"Kau bisa minta padaku." Seungcheol terlihat kesal. Sementara Jeonghan terkekeh. "Kau lupa, hubungan kita tidak se-simple itu? Aku tidak bisa selamanya meminta uangmu dengan cuma-cuma."

"Kau bisa memintanya, itu lebih baik daripada bekerja di malam hari."

"Aku tidak akan berhenti." kata Jeonghan sambil menunduk.

"Kau membantahku?" Urat-urat wajah Seungcheol terlihat saat ia menggertakan rahangnya. Jeonghan membuang wajah, saat seperti ini lebih baik saling menjauhi satu sama lain. "Aku akan menemui seseorang."

"Kau bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Ya, aku membantahmu! Aku tidak akan berhenti. Aku akan tetap bekerja. Kenapa? Kenapa, Seungcheol? Kenapa kau membuat seolah-olah hanya aku yang salah. Kau! Kau bahkan bercumbu dengan wanita itu, bahkan mungkin sudah banyak orang yang sudah kau tiduri setelah memaksaku menjadi mate-mu!" Jeonghan terengah-engah saat mengakhiri ucapannya. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis. Apalagi ketika melihat wajah Seungcheol yang tidak memberikan ekspresi apapun setelahnya.

Seungcheol menghela napas tipis. "Siapa yang akan kau temui?"

"Dua orang teman."

"Apa aku kenal mereka?"

"Ya, salah satunya Jihoon."

"Laki-laki kecil yang babak belur oleh Soonyoung?"

"Ya, Jihoon berkata seperti itu."

"Suruh orang itu untuk berhati-hati, jangan sampai Soonyoung menaruh perhatian padanya."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Soonyoung, punya kelainan mental."

.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kim Taewoo-teman sekamar Wonwoo- pada Jihoon yang meringis kesakitan. Laki-laki kecil itu juga beberapa kali memegangi perutnya yang lebam.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih."

"Jadi, apa aku boleh tahu kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?"

"Hyung dihajar seseorang." Lee Chan yang berada di samping Jihoon harus menerima injakan dari kakaknya karena bicara tanpa berpikir. "Aww, kenapa hyung menginjakku?"

Jihoon hanya mengabaikan Chan, ia kembali menghadap Taewoo dan tersenyum canggung. "Aku hanya sedang tidak beruntung."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa. Kita tidak seakrab itu." Senyum Jihoon mengembang saat mendengar itu dari Taewoo. Ia lalu mengucapkan terima kasih. "Oh, ya. Aku harus pergi beli makanan, kau santai saja ya. Jangan kemana-mana dulu sampai Wonwoo pulang."

Jihoon mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum. "Ya, terima kasih."

Taewoo juga tersenyum dan membalasnya dengan anggukan sebelum berjalan keluar kamar. Pintu di tutup dengan pelan seiring Jihoon menatap adiknya yang terheran-heran. "Cepat pulang ke kamarmu. Hyung akan pergi."

"Kemana? Kenapa Chan tidak boleh ikut?"

"Kau masih kecil. Aku akan pergi bersama Wonwoo dan Jeonghan."

"Tapi Chan kan alpha. Chan kuat, Chan bisa melindungi hyung."

Mendengar kata-kata adiknya, Jihoon tidak bisa tidak tersenyum.. Ia mengusap rambut Chan dengan lembut. "Lain kali saja ya. Kau harus tetap di lingkungan sekolah dan bersikap tidak tahu apa-apa. Jangan beritahu orang lain tentang apa yang di alami oleh hyung. Oke?"

Chan mengangguk. Ia lebih jadi penurut sejak melihat Jihoon menjerit kesakitan. "Baiklah, tapi hyung harus berhati-hati, tidak boleh terluka."

"Oke, mau hyung antak ke kamar?"

"Boleh?"

"Ayo."

Jihoon bangkit. Seluruh tubuhnya masih sakit, tapi ia tetap memaksa dirinya untuk bergerak. Chan mengambil tangan kiri Jihoon dan membantunya berjalan. Kamar Chan memang agak jauh dari kamar Wonwoo. Naik ke lantai tiga. Lantai satu untuk tingkat akhir dan lantai dua untuk tingkat menengah.

Mereka berjalan dengan tenang. Chan menggenggam tangan Jihoon sambil tetap tersenyum. Sesekali bercanda. Sampai ke kamar Chan., Jihoon melepaskan genggaman mereka. Memberikan sedikit wanti-wanti sebelum kembali ke kamar Wonwoo. Ia bergegas karena takut Wonwoo dan Jeonghan mencarinya begitu menemukan kamar kosong. Ia tidak bawa ponsel.

Menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati namun hampir saja terpeleset jatuh ketika Soonyoung lewat dihadapannya. Ia mengernyit heran. Kenapa laki-laki itu ada di sini? Bukannya dia sedang diskors? Dan sepertinya laki-laki itu sedang ada masalah, jalannya tidak fokus. Ah, tapi masa bodo, Jihoon harus bergegas.

Sambil melihat Soonyoung yang berjalan menjauh, ia juga berjalan kearah yang berlawanan. Sesekali melirik kearah belakang, wanti-wanti kalau saja Soonyoung tiba-tiba muncul dan mencekiknya. Seperti dalam mimpinya akhir-akhir ini. Beberapa orang yang melewatinya selalu memandang heran. Wajar saja, muka Jihoon seperti melihat hantu.

Jihoon berjalan sedikit pelan, karena perutnya yang tiba-tiba sakit. Ia behenti dekat kamar yang pintunya terbuka, menunggu rasa sakit itu hilang sebelum kembali berjalan. Tapi, siapa orang ceroboh yang membiarkan pintu kamarnya terbuka. Eh, hanya ada satu ranjang? Berarti hanya satu orang yang menghuni kamar itu.

Ia mengintip lebih dalam kamar tersebut. Kamarnya memang berbeda dari kebanyakan. Terkesan misterius dan ia bisa melihat barang-barang aneh tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Bahkan ada kira-kira sepuluh tikus yang diletakan diatas meja belajar.

Beralih pada dinding. Wallpaper yang digunakan hitam putih motif catur dan jam dinding bergaya kuno di tengah-tengah. Ia memutar, mengagumi sekitarnya, tersenyum begitu merasakan suasana baru yang entah kenapa membuat hatinya senang.

Jihoon berlari menuju ranjang dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya.. Berguling ke samping kanan dan kiri. Ranjang ini juga lebih besar dari miliknya. Ini memang tidak sopan, tapi biarlah. Jihoon ingin menikmatinya sedikit lebih lama. Sebernarnya kamar siapa ini? Kenapa pihak sekolah memberikan perhatian lebih untuknya.

Tunggu dulu! Secepat kilat, Jihoon memutar kepalanya menuju arah samping kanan, setelah dengan tidak sengaja mendapati fotonya tertempel pada papan besar di pojok ruangan. Jihoon berjalan mendekat. Ia membulatkan matanya. Bukan hanya dia, ada sekitar tiga puluh foto tertempel di sana. Bahkan foto Chan juga Wonwoo ada disana! Dan fotonya termasuk ukuran yang paling besar.

Seketika, tubuhnya merinding. Siapapun pemilik kamar ini, dia pasti psikopat. Dengan cepat ia mencoba mencopot fotonya, entah lem apa yang digunakan tapi Jihoon tidak bisa mencopotnya dengan mudah. Ia hanya bisa merobek sedikit karena buru-buru bersembunyi, begitu mendengar langkah kaki mendekat.

Sambil sedikit-sedikit menengok, Jihoon melihat seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya pemilik kamar ini, berdiri membelakanginya. Laki-laki itu mengambil sebuah pisau lipat juga ponsel dan memasukan ke saku. Jihoon kembali merinding saat ia melihat tumpukan senjata tajam di balik rak meja belajar.

Laki-laki psikopat itu menggumamkan sebuah lagu, yang bisa membuat merinding orang yang mendengar juga melihat, karena ia mengucapkannya sambi mengasah pisau.

Jihoon menunduk saat laki-laki itu berbalik ke arahnya. Sambil menutup mulut dan memanjatkan doa, Jihoon mengintip lagi kearah tadi, setelah dirasa aman. Ia mengucapkan syukur ketika laki-laki itu sudah tidak ada disana. Dan tak bisa lebih bersyukur lagi ketika melihat pintunya masih terbuka.

Ia melihat fotonya sebentar sebelum bergegas keluar kamar. Yang terpenting ia harus selamat dulu, sebelum membersihkan fotonya, foto Wonwoo dan Chan. Ia akan kembali besok.

Berlari kecil hingga sampai ke kamar Wonwoo membuat tubuh Jihoon ngilu. Lagi-lagi, ia lupa tubuhnya sedang terluka, tapi yang lebih penting ia selamat sampai tujuan. Di dalam kamar, sudah ada Wonwoo dan Jeonghan. Mereka berdua menatap Jihoon kesal.

"Darimana saja kau? Kenapa pesanku tidak dibalas." Kata Jeonghan sambil melipatkan tangan di depan dada. Jihoon bepikir sejenak, kejadian tadi.. apa ia harus beritahu mereka?

"Kenapa diam saja, aku dan Jeonghan-ssi mencarimu dari tadi." Wonwoo kali ini yang bicara. Jihoon terkekeh lalu mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali.

"Wonwoo, panggil aku Jeonghan saja."

"Oh, baiklah. Jeonghan."

Jihoon berjalan menuju ranselnya, merogoh sebuah benda persegi dan mengaktifkannya. "Ponselku tertinggal." Sudahlah, kejadian tadi, Jihoon memutuskan untuk merahasiakannya. Biar dia yang mengatasinya. "Kita akan pergi sekarang?"

"Ya, kita bisa tinggal dulu di apartemenmu malam ini. Sulit untuk keluar lingkungan sekolah di pagi hari." Jeonghan mengiyakan sambil membereskan barang-barangnyan sedangkan Wonwoo sudah siap dengan tas punggungnya.

Mereka bertiga keluar dari kamar Wonwoo. Ini sudah jam 7, koridor asrama sedang ramai-ramainya. Kebanyakan dari mereka mencari makan ke kantin atau sekedar jalan-jalan. Sebenarnya, tidak buruk juga sih tinggal di asrama. Semua terjamin.

"Ayo cepat, saat sedang ramai, tidak ada orang yang memerhatikan kita." Jeonghan memberi aba-aba untuk cepat. Jihoon dan Wonwoo mengangguk dan mempercepat jalan mereka.

Sesuai dugaan, tidak ada yang memerhatikan mereka, karena saat ini tiga orang omega itu sudah berada diluar sekolah, berjalan menuju apartemen Jihoon. "Aku mau ke toko dulu. Di apatemen tidak ada makanan." Jihoon menyela saat Jeonghan dan Wonwoo sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan beli snack." kata Wonwoo diikuti Jeonghan.

"Di sana ada saus tidak, Jihoon?" Teriak Jeonghan dari rak bumbu dapur. Ia pencinta pedas, setiap masakan harus di beri saus atau bubuk cabai. Wajib.

"Tidak tahu. Beli saja, takut tidak ada.." kali ini yang berteriak Jihoon. Wonwoo yang berada di sekitar kasir membungkuk meminta maaf atas kelakuan teman-temannya yang bisa saja mengganggu orang-orang disana. Saat ini, ada 3 orang yang sedang mengantri di kasir.

"Ah, kau bukannya murid SMA, ya? Kenapa berkeliaran malam-malam?" Seorang wanita tua, tiba-tiba saja berkata, membuat tiga orang lainnya termasuk kasir menatap Wonwoo.

Yang ditatap mencoba bersikap tenang supaya tidak dicurigai. "Ah, saya sudah kuliah. Kalau saya masih SMA, saya tidak bisa keluar lingkungan sekolah dengan leluasa."

Ia bersyukur karena empat orang dewasa itu sudahsudah kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing.

"Benar juga, cucuku seorang siswa SMA sebrang, setiap hari mengeluh tidak bisa kemana-mana. Padahal disana disediakan macam-macam, dasar anak manja."

"Ah, anakku juga! Tapi sekarang sepertinya betah, dia jarang sekali memberi kabar." Kata wanita yang berusia sekitar empat puluh tahun.

"Tapi sepertinya jamanku masih lebih parah dari sekarang. Waktu dulu sampai tiga tahun sekolah tidak boleh keluar, bahkan saat libur nasionalpun tidak bisa." Seorang laki-laki paru baya menimpali.

Wonwoo tersenyum canggung sebelum permisi pergi menuju teman-temannya. Ia melihat Jihoon dan Jeonghan tengah memakan mie instan. "Eoh, Wonwoo, ambil satu. Jeonghan sudah kelaparan makanya kami makan di sini."

"Bukannya di sini berbahaya, seseorang dari sekolah bisa saja melihat kita." Kata Wonwoo ragu.

"Sudahlah, tidak akan ada yang melihat. Mereka masih sibuk makan malam. Kalau tidak, kau beli saja ramennya dan makan di apt Jihoon. Kami sudah mau selesai."

"Baiklah, aku tunggu diluar ya." Jeonghan dan Jihoon mengangguk berbarengan sebelum kembali fokus pada makanan mereka. Wonwoo menggeleng lalu beralih pada rak mie, mengambil dua bungkus kemudian berjalan menuju rak alat mandi. Ia lupa membawa sikat gigi.

Orang-orang yang mengantri sudah pergi. Wonwoo memberikan beberapa lembar won dan menukarnya dengan belanjaan yang ia beli. Setelah membalas ucapan terima kasih dari kasir, ia keluar dari toko itu.

Udara malam memang paling bisa membuat perasaan menjadi nyaman. Walaupun hawa dinginnya bisa membekukanmu, tapi sekaligus bisa mengobati perasaan terluka.

Wonwoo menaikan maskernya, menutupi hidung dan mulut juga mengenakan topi. Ia menatap kearah sekolah yang sudah di lingkupi lampu-lampu berwarna putih. Wonwoo bisa dengan jelas melihat kedalamnya. Ia dapat melihat bangku, meja, manekin ruang biologi dan sebagainya. Laki-laki itu menyipitkan tatapannya. Bukan manekin, sepertinya itu orang karena bergerak-gerak.. seorang laki-laki. Tapi siapa? Siapa yang ada di sekolah malam-malam? Kalau itu penjaga, dia tidak akan hanya diam berdiri melihat kearah luar. Tunggu dulu, laki-laki itu melihat kearahmya?

.

.

TBC

.

.

Author note:

Dan terjawab sudah, kenapa Soonyoung bisa kejem sama Jihoon dan jawabannya karenaaaaaa dia sakit mental. Sebenarnya bukan cuma Jihoon ko yang digituin, banya orang lain yang jadi korban. Cuma ya karena ini ff soonhoon, ya saya ceritain bagian Soonhoonnya aja.. eh tapi nanti juga ada ko adegan soonyoung nyiksa orang lain.

Dan untuk orang yang dipesen seungcheol adalaah Yoon Jeonghan. Hehe dan dan Meanie udah ada perkembangannya dikit lah ya, lumayan hahaha. Seenggaknya Mingyu tahu bahwa laki-laki cantik khas asia bernama wonwoo itu ada. .

Yang bingung sekolahnya gimana, jadi di belakang sekolah itu, ada asrama cuma di halangi lapangan olahraga. Jadi ya bayangin aja lingkungan sekolah+asrama sebesar apa. Ada yang pernah liat drama cheer up? Disana letak sekolah dan asramanya bersisian (kalo ga salah, soalnya lupa) nah kalo di cerita ini, berhadapan.

Semoga chapter kali ini tidak mengecewakan. Dan makasih buat kalian yang udah komen fav or follow. Maaf ga bisa bales satu- satu, tapi semuanya saya baca kok.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan^^


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hide Your Heat**

 **Story by : Hoshiyowoo**

 **Ship(s) : Soonhoon, Meanie, and other**

 **Warning! : Typo, M-preg, BxB, Omegaverse, bahasa vulgar, kekerasan, dll**

 **Genre : terserah anda, saya bingung, yang pasti ada romance .**

 **Disclaimer : Seventeen belongs to pledis Ent and their parents.**

 **.**

 **.**

Layaknya keju mozzarella yang begitu menggiurkan untuk disantap, pemandangan dihadapannya bisa dibandingkan dengan itu. Sensasi aneh yang selalu ia rasakan ketika menyentuh cairan kental itu, sama dengan saat dimana lidahnya bertemu dengan lelehan keju. Nikmat, atau sesuatu yang membuatmu puas dan meminta lebih? Mungkin.

Ia menyeringai, melihat hasil kerjanya yang tampak indah. Apalagi ekspresi dari kerumunan orang-orang yang melihat, membuat semua tampak sempurna. Ia tertawa, saat seseorang dari kerumunan itu mulai menjerit dan berantai menjadi sebuah melodi indah. Tawanya semakin terdengar menyeramkan, saat satu persatu dari mereka berlari menjauh. Melindungi diri dari sumber malapetaka.

Itu keadaan dua tahun lalu yang mungkin sebagian orang masih mengingatnya, betapa mengerikannya saat-saat itu. Bagai mimpi buruk yang membuatmu ingin segera terbangun.

Pacuan jantungnya terdengar seperti langkah kaki kuda di medan perang. Begitu bising hingga membuat pemiliknya merasa risih lalu terbangun. Laki-laki berambut hitam pekat dengan mata yang memicing itu berusaha bangkit walau pening menyerang. Ia menekan samping kanan kepala yang lebih ngilu dari bagian lainnya.

"Aw."

Rintihannya membuat orang lain yang berada satu ruangan menoleh. Ada empat orang, tidak, lima dengan laki-laki yang sedang berada di ruangan lain di apartemen itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Salah satu dari mereka melayangkan pertanyaan. Tapi bukan itu yang laki-laki tadi butuhkan. ia perlu aspirin dan segelas air putih. "Berikan aku aspirin dan air putih." Orang itu rupanya paham, karena tanpa disuruh dua kali, ia pergi meninggalkan kamar.

"Ini dimana?" Hal ini juga sesuatu yang ia perlu ketahui. Mengingat ia tidak menggunakan sprei motif anak beruang untuk membungkus kasurnya.

Satu dari orang yang ada disana menjawab. Laki-laki dengan rambut pirang yang disisir rapi kebelakang. "Apartemen Mingyu.". Ah, Ia mengangguk dan tiba-tiba ingatannya berputar ke beberapa jam yang lalu, saat ia dan kelima temannya menghabiskan malam di club favorit mereka.

"Soonyoung." Laki-laki dengan tubuh yang sempurna, melihat bagaimana bentuk dada dan pahanya, memberikan aspirin dan air putih.

Soonyoung menerima dan menelan pil itu lalu meneguk air, merasakan bagaimana obat tersebut mengalir memasuki tubuhnya, diikuti sakit kepala yang berkurang.

"Lebih baik?"

"Ya, ini cukup."

Seungcheol, laki-laki yang sudah berteman dengan Soonyoung lebih lama dari yang lainnya berkata. "Kau sanggup untuk sekolah hari ini?"

Segitiga siku-siku muncul perlahan sebelum terlihat pasti di dahi Soonyoung. Seiingatnya mereka masih diskors. "Sekolah?"

Laki-laki yang sejak tadi memainkan ponsel bernama Lee Seokmin itu angkat bicara, "Kemarin hari terakhir, sekarang kita sudah harus ke sekolah kalau tak ingin dihukum lebih berat lagi."

"Sebenarnya, aku masih ingin bolos." Junhui, laki-laki pirang itu menimpali Seokmin.

"Ah, brother, kau memang sehati denganku." Seokmin menghampiri Junhui sambil merentangkan tangan.

Junhui tahu maksud Seokmin, tapi ia lebih memilih keluar kamar saat suara Mingyu dari dapur mengajak mereka semua untuk makan. Begitu juga Jisoo, orang pendiam yang hobi membaca itu mengikuti Junhui. Mau tak mau Seokmin juga mengikuti mereka berdua dengan murung. Ia ingin pelukan pagi ;(

"Kau yakin sanggup ke sekolah?" Seungcheol kembali bertanya karena beberapa menit yang lalu pertanyaannya diinterupsi oleh duo cecunguk pembuat onar.

Soonyoung menatap Seungcheol. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Kau yang paling mabuk diantara kita, kepalamu pasti tidak baik-baik saja."

"Aku akan sekolah."

"Kalau begitu, aku tunggu di ruang makan."

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Seungcheol, karena laki-laki itu juga sudah keluar dari kamar, Soonyoung berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil membawa seragam sekolah. Tak sampai sepuluh menit ia sudah keluar dengan pakaian lengkap walau tidak terpakai dengan rapi dan pergi menuju teman-temannya berada.

Langkahnya seirama dengan jarum jam. Bergerak mendekat, lalu mengambil kursi di samping Jisoo.

"Jam berapa ini?" Seokmin tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Masih cukup waktu untuk sampai ke sekolah tanpa terlambat." Jawab Jisoo, begitu jam pembelian mamanya menunjukan pukul delapan kurang sepuluh.

"Okay, masih ada waktu untuk tambah satu piring lagi kan?" Mingyu, berlari kecil menuju penanak nasi, memindahkan nasi pada mangkuk ditangannya sampai setengah penuh.

"Kau tidak berpikir perutmu akan meledak? Ini sudah piring ketiga." Jun menatap takjub pada Mingyu. Ia jadi tahu bagaimana tubuh temannya bisa menjulang seperti itu.

Tak menghiraukan temannya, Mingyu mulai melahap nasi beserta lauk pauk yang sudah ia masak.

Keheningan mulai menyebar merata di apartemen itu. Keenamnya diajarkan untuk tidak membuat suara saat makan. Menaati pepatah-pepatah tua yang entah bagaimana bisa melekat pada pikiran mereka, bahkan suara jarum jam tangan Jisoo bisa terdengar dengan jelas.

Sampai semua laki-laki itu menghabiskan santapannya, masih tak ada suara. Hingga Seungcheol memutuskan untuk berbicara. "Sebaiknya kita bergegas sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai."

.

* * *

.

Lagi-lagi, untuk hari ini kamar itu dikunci. Membuat Jihoon yang akhir-akhir ini memcoba masuk ruangan itu mengerang kesal. Pasalnya, Jihoon masih belum tahu siapa pemilik kamar ini yang mencetak fotonya besar-besar dan menempelkannya bersama puluhan foto lain. Ia pun ingin tahu maksud dari orang itu apa. Tapi, kalau keadaannya seperti ini, Jihoon tidak bisa apa-apa. Bertanya pada ketua asrama pun tak ada gunanya. Ia tak akan diberitahu.

Tubuh kecilnya langsung putar balik saat pesan dari Jeonghan menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi ke kantin. Laki-laki omega itu, menginap di kamar Jihoon semalam. Ia ingin mengatakan suatu hal, namun sampai saat ini Jeonghan masih belum bicara apa-apa pada Jihoon. Ia mendesis sebelum menjauhi area itu.

Tak hanya itu yang menjadi pikiran Jihoon, satu hal lagi yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur semalaman. Jihoon berdecak, ia menggelangkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Semua akan baik-baik saja, semua akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Jihoon. Kau hanya tidak perlu mating dengan alpha jika kau tidak ingin punya anak. Semua tergantung padamu, pilihan ada padamu. Jihoon berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Argh sial." Jihoon menggeram sambil tetap berjalan menjauhi klinik.

Mating... mating... mating...

"Kau tidak perlu mating, kau hanya perlu diam bersembunyi dan tidak akan terjadi apa-apa." lagi-lagi laki-laki keras kepala itu bicara sendiri. Urusan keluarganya bisa diatur, lagipula Chan seorang alpha. Adiknya itu akan memberikan penerus yang lebih berkualitas untuk keluarganya.

Seminggu yang lalu...

Kepalanya pening saat menerima suntikan itu. Urat-urat disekitar tangaannya menguat, membuatnya menyembul kepermukaan kulit. Giginya menggeretak menahan sakit yang sering dirasakannya saat cairan dalam suntikan itu merayap menuju dagingnya. Sensasinya panas, kalau kalian ingin tahu. Ia mendesis, lalu menggigit bibirnya keras saat menerima suntikan terakhirnya sebelum menghela napas lega. Matanya yang sedikit berair itu terbuka, menampakan bulatan caramel yang mengundang untuk ditatap.

"Kau masih belum terbiasa?" Dokter dihadapannya bertanya. Laki-laki itu mengangguk. "Ini bahkan sudah satu tahun lebih, kau manja ternyata." Lanjut dokter itu.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja sakitnya terus bertambah ketika aku menerimanya." Kata laki-laki itu sambil terkekeh.

Sang dokter mengangguk paham. "Untuk kasusmu, memang obat semacam ini memberikan egefek menyakitkan, tapi semua ini akan berakhir ketika kau mempunyai mate. Kau tidak perlu lagi menyembunyikan baumu, dengan kata lain kau tidak butuh lagi obat-obat itu."

Jantung laki-laki itu berdegup kencang, mendengar satu kata itu membuat area lehernya meremang. Ia menelan ludah gugup. Satu hal yang selalu ada dipikirannya terus mengajak untuk diungkapkan. "Dok, dengan statusku saat ini, apakah mate ku juga akan berubah?"

Dokter yang berumur lebih dari setengah abad itu menaikan alisnya. Ia menatap laki-laki dihadapannya dengan lembut. "Takdir itu sudah diatur, Jihoonie. Tapi jika kau memaksa, kau boleh menikahi seseorang yang kau suka, tapi tidakah kau ingin mempunyai anak?"

"Anak?"

"Dan lagi, kau harus menutupi statusmu selamanya jika kau melakukan mating dengan seseorang yang tidak seharusnya."

Lee Jihoon, pemuda berlesung pipi itu menginterupsi. "Tunggu dulu, dokter Park. Kau bilang anak?"

Dokter Park tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Organ yang akan menampung calon bayimu sudah mulai berkembang."

Jihoon repleks memegang perutnya. "Kau bilang disini akan ada bayi?"

"Ya, kenapa tidak?"

"Maksudku, aku dilahirkan sebagai beta, dan tidak mungkin aku akan melahirkan. Dan lagi, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku ngilu."

"Jihoon, kau tidak bisa melawan takdir. Takdirmu memberi kehidupan disini, ah, jangan-jangan orangtuamu belum tahu?"

Jihoon menggeleng. Bagaimana mungkin ia sanggup memberitahukan keadaannya saat ini. Ayah Jihoon berwaratak keras dan tidak mudah menerima kenyataan kalau itu tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Dan Jihoon yakin ayahnya pasti akan kecewa bila laki-laki tua itu tau Jihoon menjadi omega. Dikeluarganya, tidak ada seorang omega. "Aku tidak bisa memberitahu mereka."

"Tak harus sekarang, tapi kalau sesuatu yang berbahaya terjadi padamu, jalan satu-satunya adalah jujur pada mereka. Mereka akan melindungimu, percaya padaku."

"Apa tidak ada kemungkinan aku kembali menjadi seorang beta?"

"Siapa yang tahu. Aku tidak bisa memberi kepastian untuk hal yang satu ini."

Ketukan pintu terdengar saat Jihoon ingin menyanggah lagi. Wonwoo muncul dari sana dengan sebuah amplop ditangannya. "Kau bilang jam 9.30 tepat aku harus kembali kesini." Kata wonwoo sambil memasuki ruangan dokter Park.

"Emm, tak masalah. Jihoon, kau boleh keluar." Dokter Park tersenyum pada Jihoon lalu menganggukan kepala meyakinkan. Jihoon bangkit dengan perlahan. Ia memberikan bangkunya pada Wonwoo lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Jihoon?" Kata Wonwoo tiba-tiba membuat dokter Park sedikit terkejut.

"Kau bisa bertanya padanya nanti. Ja., mari kita lihat hasilmu. Kau bari pertama kali kesini kan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Ya, dok."

Selembar kertas ditarik dari dalam amplop oleh dokter itu. Kertas yang berisi hasil medis Wonwoo, setelah ia melakukan beberapa tes. Mata dokter itu tertuju pada sebuah kata yang menurutnya sangat mengejutkan. "Kau berubah menjadi omega kurang dari satu tahun?"

Wonwoo kembali mengangguk. "Heat pertamaku terjadi 4-5 bulan yang lalu. Aku tidak tahu dengan pasti, kapan hal mengerikan itu terjadi padaku."

"Kau cukup tegar rupanya. Jeon Wonwoo, eks-alpha, status sekarang omega. Kau sudah pernah berhubungan seks sebelumnya?"

Tentu saja wonwoo terkejut. Itu hal pribadi yang menurutnya tidak usah ditanyakan. Tapi apa boleh buat, wonwoo akan menjawab dengan jujur. "Pernah beberapa kali."

"Okey, kutebak posisimu tidak pernah dibawah kan?"

Wajah wonwoo memerah. Lalu mengangguk. Sebenarnya kenapa dokter itu mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu? Sang dokter tertawa, membuat wonwoo sedikit kebingungan. "Santai saja, aku hanya bercanda. Anggap saja ini pemanasan sebelum kita membahas kondisimu yang sesungguhnya." Wonwoo tersenyum malu.

"Jeon Wonwoo-ssi. Kau menjadi omega, kau tahu apa artinya?" Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Menjaga benih, heat yang menyakitkan, dipandang rendah apalagi kau mantan alpha. Ja, sekarang aku akan menyuntikan ini dulu, mungkin terasa sakit untuk pertama kali. Kau siap?"

Jihoon masih berdiri di samping pintu saat itu. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Wonwoo ketika mendengarnya untuk pertama kali. Ia tersenyum miris, Wonwoo menanggapinya dengan tenang, tidak seperti dirinya yang bahkan hampir meninju dokter Park.

Ah, sialan, ia lupa kalau saat ini ia masih dilingkungan asrama. Jeonghan sudah meneleponnya beberapa kali dan yang terakhir panggilan tak terjawab dari Wonwoo. Ia menduga mereka berdua menunggunya untuk makan.

Jihoon berlari menuju asrama, melewati gudang. Memasuki area sekolah sambil mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang yang ia tabrak bahunya.

Sampai di kantin, Jihoon langsung tahu dimana letak Jeonghan dan Wonwoo berada dan menghampiri mereka. "Aku ada perlu sebentar." katanya begitu ia duduk di samping Wonwoo. "Chan tidak disini?" Lanjutnya.

Jeonghan langsung menunjuk arahjam tiga dari tempat duduknya. Laki-laki itu menutupi tubuhnya dengan jaket hitam, mirip artis-artis yang kencan buta. Wajar saja disini area alpha dan beta, bisa bahaya jika mereka tahu ada omega. Heh, ngomong-ngomong nyalo Jeonghan besar juga. "Dia bilang ingin bersama teman barunya." Katanya langsung.

Jihoon hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Kalian tidak mengambilkanku makanan?"

"Kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri." Sahut Wonwoo.

"Emm, sejujurnya aku belum pernah ke kantin. Jadi aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa." Jihoon sedikit malu mengatakannya, tapi memang begitu adanya. Jihoon lebih suka menghabiskan jam makan siangnya dengan menulis lagu di Samping lapang olahraga dengan sebungkus roti dan sekotak susu vanilla.

Jeonghan menatap Jihoon dengan pandangan 'kau serius?'. Lalu beralih memandang Wonwoo kemudian menggeleng lemah. "Kau benar-benar.. ah.. astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan selama setahun lebih ini Jihoon!"

"Aku sekolah!"

"Tanpa makan? Disekolah sebesar ini hanya ada satu kantin Hoon."

"Sudah-sudah, biarkan aku yang mengambilnya." Wonwoo akhirnya merelakan diri. Namun sebelum bangkit, Jeonghan mencekal tangan Wonwoo. "Biarkan Jihoon saja yang mengambilnya."

"Wonwoo yang akan mengambilnya, biarkan saja dia melakukannya untukku!"

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa kalau orang lain yang melakukannya!"

"Sudah aku saja, tidak apa-apa.." wonwoo berusaha meredam amarah yang masing-masing mulai timbul dati Jihoon dan Jeonghan.

"Dengar, kan.. Wonwoo tidak keberatan melakukannya untukku."

"Kau tetap harus melakukannya sendiri! Kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana mengetap kartu saat membayar di bus. Kau harus belajar hal-hal kecil seperti ini."

"Ck, nanti saja, sekarang banyak orang, Wonwoo kau tidak keberatan mengambilnya untukku kan?"

"YAK!"

*hening*

Seketika Jihoon dan Wonwoo saling pandang dengan mulut menganga, lalu beralih pada sekeliling kantin dimana hampir sebagian populasi disana memokuskan pandangan kearah mereka. Dan disaat itu mata Jihoon bertemu dengan matanya. Yang tetap hitam dan tajam, membuat Jihoon kembali memikirkan perkataan dokter Park sebelum melepas tatapan itu menuju arah yang berlawanan.

Namun bagaikan magnet yang saling tarik-menarik dengan dua kutub yang berbeda, mata Jihoon kembali menghampirinya. Obsidian milik orang itu tetap pada Jihoon hingga laki-laki itu merasakan serangan listrik ditubuhnya. Kwon Soonyoung masih disana sambil melipat tangannya di dada, mengabaikan makanan di depannya dan lebih memilih menatap Jihoon. Jihoon menelan ludah, ia merasa gugup. Tapi kalau diingat, Soonyoung selalu bersama teman-temannya kenapa sekarang hanya sendirian?

"Kau bicara keras-keras seolah ingin mencari perhatian, padahal cara berpakaianmu menunjukan sebaliknya." Suara itu berasal dari arah belakang Jihoon, semakin terdengar jelas ketika orang itu berjalan mendekat. Jihoon penasaran, tapi ia masih mengikat tatapannya dengan Kwon Soonyoung.

"Choi Seungcheol?" Suara Wonwoo membuat Jihoon dengan mudah menoleh. Di sampingnya dengan jarak empat meter, Choi Seungcheol berdiri memegang nampan diikuti antek-anteknya. Gawat, Seungcheol tidak boleh tahu keberadaan Jeonghan, yang lain juga tak ada yang boleh tahu. Apa Wonwoo tahu bahwa Jeonghan adalah mate Seungcheol?

Dan semua orang berbisik tentang alpha-alpha level A itu. JIhoon tak pernah tahu bahwa hal seperti yang ada di drama yang ia tonton sesekali bersama Chan, ada di dunia nyata. Dimana siswi-siswi akan berteriak jika prince charming sekolah melewati mereka. Tapi memang di dunia ini, para alpha level A sangat disanjungi.

"Ah, kau alpha level dua, Jeon Wonwoo." Perkataan Seungcheol membuat Mingyu spontan membalikan badannya disaat menerima makanan. Dari posisinya, tubuh Wonwoo takidak terlalu kelihatan.

Jihoon memegang tangan Wonwoo saat laki-laki dengan mata musang itu hendak bicara. Ia bangkit daari kursinya dan menatap Seungcheol. "Hai, Seungcheol, maafkan temanku bila perbuatannya membuatmu terganggu, emm, dan.. untuk kalian juga maafkan temanku, silahkan dilanjutkan makannya. Hehe.." good point, ini pertama kalinya Jihoon berbicara didepan orang banyak selama ia hidup.

"Kau pernah bilang akrab dengan Choi Seungcheol." Wonwoo berbisik. Jihoon sudah kembali duduk dan orang-orang sudah kembali pada aktivitas nya saat Seungcheol tak merespon berlebihan. Sebagian dari mereka merasa kecewa karena nerharap ada sesuatu yang seru terjadi, misalnya perkelahian.

"Kami hanya sekedar kenal." Jawabnya sebelum mengalihkan pandangan pada Jeonghan yang mematung. "Jeonghan, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tubuh laki-laki cantik itu mulai bergetar. Ia yang tadinya ingin bersenang-senang dengan Jihoon dan Wonwoo malah harus berakhir seperti ini. Ia bahkan harus rela bolos sekolah demi mengurangi beban pikirannya. Dan Seungcheol mungkin akan tidak senang jika mengetahui Jeonghan ada di sini.

Sejujurnya, saat ini ia bimbang. Yah, ada satu dua hal yang membuatnya terus kepikiran dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Sejak dirinya membeli sebuah benda panjang sempit dan mencobanya. Jeonghan tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia belum siap kalau boleh jujur.

Jeonghan, positif hamil.

Si brengsek Choi Seungcheol itu berhasil menanamkan benihnya di perut Jeonghan. Laki-laki dengan karakter keras yang ditemuinya tiga tahun yang lalu itu berhasil membuktikan kata-kata yang orang itu ucapkan saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Sebaiknya ia harus segera memberitahu Jihoon dan Wonwoo, tapi sepertinya tidak sekarang dan di tempat ini.

.

* * *

.

"Aku terkejut kau tidak bereaksi lebih." Seokmin mengunyah kimcinya dan menyuap sesendok nasi.

"Aku lebih terkejut, kau berteman dengan seorang beta." Jun menimpali Seokmin.

"Apa aku terlihat berteman dengan mereka?" Seungcheol menaruh nampan makanannya di meja.

"Kau terlihat akrab dengan laki-laki pendek tadi." Timpal Jisoo

"Benarkah? Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu." Jawab Seungcheol.

Jisoo menggulirkan bola matanya. "Aku pun tak pernah berpikir seperti itu."

Mingyu memgambil posisi di samping Soonyoung. Laki-laki penyuka binatang itu menatap teman sepermainannya. Kemudian mengernyit karena mendapati Soonyoung tengah fokus akan sesuatu. Mingyu mengikuti arah pandang Soonyoung dan menemukan laki-laki yang menjadi objek pembicaraan teman-temannya. Laki-laki itu tampak menyadari bahwa ia sedang di tatap oleh Soonyoung. Ia tersenyum miring. "Kau tertarik dengan laki-laki itu." Bisiknya.

Soonyoung memutus tatapannya untuk menoleh pada Mingyu. Menatap laki-laki itu tajam sebelum kembali pada objek favoritnya. "Kalau tidak kau jawab berarti iya." Suara Mingyu sekali lagi menginterupsinya.

"Bisakah kau diam?" Tanya Soonyoung dingin.

"Ou, apa aku mengganggumu?" Mingyu cekikikan kecil. Jujur, ia tidak terlalu suka dengan Soonyoung. Sifat angkuh laki-laki itu kadang membuatnya jengkel.

Soonyoung menaruh seluruh perhatiannya pada Mingyu. "Bisakah kau diam?" Perlu diingat, ia sangat tidak suka diganggu.

Raut wajah Mingyu tiba-tiba berubah serius, tadinya ia hanya main-main saja tapi reaksi Soonyoung membuatnya marah. Ia memandang remeh Soonyoung sebelum beralih pada teman-teman lainnya. "Kalian ingin tahu sesuatu?"

Keempat orang lainnya menoleh serempak. Jun lalu menyahut. "Apa?"

"Mereka berdua, Jeon Wonwoo-laki-laki yang tadi di sebutkan Seungcheol- dan laki-laki pendek itu, mereka jerk off di gudang."

"Wow, mereka berani sekali. Siapa saja bisa mendatangi gudang." Seokmin melepaskan sendok yang sedang digigitnya. Ia lalu menoleh kearah dua orang yang disebutkan Mingyu. "Kau sungguh-sungguh melihatnya?" Lanjutnya.

Mingyu tersenyum kecil. Sambil menatap Soonyoung, ia berkata. "Aku tidak, tapi Soonyoung lihat."

"Dan kau tidak melakukan apapun pada mereka?" Tanya Jun.

"Kau mengangguku." Soonyoung berkata pada Mingyu.

"Aku tidak merasa mengganggumu." Mingyu balik berkata.

Seungcheol yang melihat perang dingin antara kedua laki-laki itu mencoba mengabaikan. Ia lebih terkejut dengan melihat Jeonghan duduk diantara Jihoon dan Wonwoo. Laki-laki itu bangkit, menghampiri mereka bertiga.

Jihoon terkejut. Ia menyentuh tangan Jeonghan ketika melihat Seungcheol mendekat. "Jeonghan, kurasa Seungcheol menyadari keberadaanmu."

"Apa?! Tidak mungkin." Jeonghan semakin menutupi wajahnya dengan tudung jaket.

"Dia menyadarinya Jeonghan." kata Wonwoo, ia akhirnya tahu dan sedikit mengerti hubungan antara Jeonghan dan Seungcheol.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Jeonghan jadi degdegan tidak karuan. Ia menggigit bibirnya gugup.

"Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan, minta maaf saja." Kata Wonwoo.

"Kau gila, dia tidak akan memanfaatkanku."

"Tunggu sebentar, sebaiknya ada yang lebih menarik dari pada itu."

"Apa?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Kim Mingyu dan Kwon Soonyoung berkelahi." Jawab wonwoo sam mengarahkan ujung telunjuknya pada keributan yang terjadi.

.

* * *

.

"Kau Boo Seungkwan?"

Laki-laki dengan tubuh berisi itu bergetar hebat, peluhnya menetes membajiri kepalanya. Entah keberapakali ia meneguk ludah, ataupun meremas ujung blazernya. Bibirnya tertutup rapat tak ingin mengeluarkan sepatah katapun yang mungkin akan membawanya ke neraka.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Tidak dengar? Kau ini Boo Seungkwan atau bukan?!"

Teriakan orang itu membuatnya semakin ketakutan. Ini di taman belakang, walaupun ia pura-pura bukan Boo Seungkwan juga tidak akan ada yang tahu. Tapi ia tetap saja takut. Kalau suatu hari nanti kebohongannya terungkap bagaimana?

Tadi, sekitar setengah jam yang lalu, setelah kelimpungan mencari Jihoon, ia berakhir ditaman belakang. mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang kehabisan tenaga. Saat itu ada beberapa orang disana sebelum akhirnya semua dari mereka kocar kacir melarikan diri saat sekumpulan alpha level A datang menyeret seseorang tidak berdaya dan memukulinya.

Namun ia tidak beranjak, hanya diam ditempat melihat pemandangan mengerikan karena terkejut. Hanya seseorang yang ia tahu ada dalam salah satu kerumunan itu. "Hong Jisoo"

Matanya seketika membelalak begitu kerumunan tadi bergerak menghampirinya membuat ia terpojok pada dinding dan orang-orang itu.

"Jawab aku tolol, kau ini Boo Seungkwan atau bukan?"

"Aku bukan Boo Seungkwan. Aku bukan Boo Seungkwan."

Laki-laki asing dihadapannya itu meremas rambutnya kesal. Ia sudah terlalu capek untuk menghajar orang. "Lalu siapa Boo Seungkwan ituu? Heh gendut, kau tau siapa dia?"

Seungkwan menggeleng cepat, walaupun ia marah disebut gendut, tapi ia tidak bisa meneriaki orang itu ataupun meninju perutnya.

"Sudahlah hansol, kau bisa dihukum guru gara-gara membuat keributan." Hong Jisoo menasehati sepupu ababilnya. Ia mendapat telepon dari Chan, teman hansol, ketika laki-laki keturunan barat itu membuat onar.

"Tidak bisa hyung. Aku harus tahu siapa orang bernama Seungkwan itu sekarang juga, sebelum mom pulang dari new york."

"Aunty ke korea? Ada apa?"

"Bertemu calon menantunya. Mom bilang ia bermimpi tentang calon mate ku. Ia hanya bilang mate-ku itu bernama Boo Seungkwan."

Seungkwan tak bisa lebih terkejut daripada ini. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Pikirannya melayang jauh, fokusnya sudah tidak terarah dengan baik. Telinganya juga berdengung. Mate dia bilang?

Dirinya dengan laki-laki asing itu? Tidak, Seungkwan sudah punya seseorang yang ia sukai.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Seungkwan ketika Hansol masih menyibukan diri dengan ocehan tidak jelasnya.

"Apa?"

"Kubilang, apa kau sudah selesai berurusan denganku? Aku ada keperluan lain." Seungkwan harus pergi ke ruang guru untuk menyelidiki apakah ada orang lain yang bernama Boo Seungkwan selain dirinya.

"Ya sudah, pergi sana."

"Kau menghalangi jalanku! Pindahkan tanganmu dari kedua bahuku. Aku merasa jijik."

Choi Hansol, menatap laki-laki dihadapannya tajam. Dilihat dari seragamnya orang itu beta. Heh, berani sekali dia berbicara seperti tadi pada seorang alpha. "Kau tidak sadar siapa dirimu, hah?"

Melihat aura hansol yang mulai berubah mencekam, Jisoo segera menarik tubuh Hansol menjauh. Beruntung hansol sedang lengah sehingga dengan mudah ia membawa laki-laki itu menjauhi Seungkwan. Antek-antek hansol pun ikut menjauh.

"Waw, tadi lumayan menyeramkan. Yak, Boo Seungkwan, kau berani sekali tadi, hahaha." Seungkwan berbisik, sambil terkekeh karena merasa menang. Ia lantas berlari menuju ruang guru, mengabaikan bel masuk pelajaran kelima.

.

* * *

.

Wonwoo mengurut matanya yang lelah. Ia dalam perjalanan ke toilet sekarang, setelah meminta izin pada bu Yoona yang cantik di tengah perlajarannya. Walaupun menjadi omega, Wonwoo masih senang menggoda wanita-wanita cantik yang lewat di depannya.

Keributan di kantin sejam yang lalu menjadi kejadian yang tak terlupakan bagi Wonwoo. Ia bisa melihat Kim Mingyu dipukuli sampai babak belur oleh Kwon Soonyoung merupakan suatu kepuasan baginya. Wonwoo merasa Soonyoung sudah mewakili keinginannya untuk meninju wajah Mingyu. Si brengsek kim Mingyu itu, Wonwoo tidak bisa melupakan setiap sentuhannya. Sialan, bagaimana caranya menghilangkan pikiran itu!

'Gila.. gila.. gila.. Sinting.. sinting.. sinting.. Jeon Wonwoo kau sinting... tunggu, apa itu?'

Wonwoo berhenti di depan mading sekolah, ditengah kegiatan mengumpatnya. Disana terdapat puluhan foto Mingyu dan Soonyoung yang berkelahi hingga babak belur. Ia mengumpat dalam hati sambil menahan tawanya.

Tiba-tiba dua tangan besar mencabuti semua foto-foto itu. Spontan Wonwoo menoleh, ia mendapati Mingyu dengan tempelan kain kasa di sana sini. Dan laki-laki itu tidak bisa menahan tawanya kali ini.

"Beraninya kau tertawa, brengsek!" Mingyu mencengkram kerah Wonwoo dan menabrakan tubuhnya pada mading.

Wonwoo meringis kesakitan. Ia mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Mingyu. "Lepaskan!" Dan lagi, hal yang membuatnya waspada adalah wajah Mingyu yang terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Kau pikir, aku akan menurutimu?"

"Lepaskan, Kim Mingyu ?!"

Mingyu menggeratkan cekramannya pada kerah Wonwoo, kali ini laki-laki omega itu mulai merasakan sesak. "Siapa laki-laki pendek tadi. Dan apa hubungan dengan Kwon bajingan Soonyoung!"

"Laki-laki pendek? Siapa maksudmu. Akh argh lepaskan Mingyu, ini mulai mencekikku."

"Kau tahu apa maksudku. KATAKAN SIAPA LAKI-LAKI ITU!" Mingyu berteriak tepat di depan wajah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memundurkan wajahnya, ia kaget, tentu saja. Lagi pula siapa yang dimaksud Mingyu? Ah, jangan-jangan! "Laki-laki yang berbicara dengan Seungcheol?"

"Ya."

"Lee Jihoon."

"Aa, Lee Jihoon." Mingyu hampir saja lengah, saat Wonwoo berusaha menampik tangannya. "Apa hubungannya dengan Soonyoung."

Wonwoo menggulirkan matanya. Ia sedang lelah untuk melakukan tanya jawab tak bermanfaat dengan orang yang sedang marah. Tapi ia harus menghadapinya, kalau tidak lehernya bisa retak. "Aku tidak tahu. Bukannya kau teman Soonyoung."

"Kau juga teman laki-laki itu, kau pasti tahu."

"Kami belum terlalu akrab, aku tak begitu tahu mengenainya..a"

"FUCK!"

Wonwoo melotot horor saat dirasa sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Meraupnya dengan rakut, mengunyah bibirnya bagai lapisan daging yang paling keras dan ingin dihancurkan.

Wonwoo memberontak. Ia berusaha mendorong dada Mingyu yang tiba-tiba sekeras batu itu, atau kekuatannya yang melemah, yang pasti ia tak berhasil menyingkirkan Mingyu seinchi pun.

Mingyu masih memagut bibir tipis Wonwoo. Menyalurkan segala amarahnya pada daging tak berdaya itu. Ia tak peduli dimana mereka berada sekarang. Ia tak peduli bila ada orang yang tiba-tiba lewat. Ia hanya ingin fokus pada objeknya dan menikmatinya.

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawah Mingyu, hingga laki-laki jangkung itu mengaduh. Cara ini hampir berhasil membebaskan Wonwoo dari cengkraman Mingyu, kalau saja laki-laki alpha itu tidak kembali mencengkram lehernya. "Apa yang kau lakukan."

Mata Mingyu berubah lebih tajam, cukup tajam untuk membuat Wonwoo bergidik. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar seiring Mingyu mendekatkan bibirnya lagi pada Wonwoo. "Aku tidak mau."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak mau menciummu."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang menciummu." Mingyu kembali akan menyatukan bibir mereka, namun Wonwoo menghindar.

"Sama saja, Kim Mingyu. Lagi pula ini di tengah koridor, bagaimana jika ada yang lihat."

"Jadi, kalau kita melakukannya di kamarku kau mau."

"Tidak. Aku a-alpha."

"Kenapa tidak. Heh, Jeon Wonwoo, orang-orang rela mengantri untuk menciumku. Kali ini kau kuberi gratis dan nikmat. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Mingyu tersenyum miring. Mengagung-agungkan dirinya adalah salah satu kegiatan yang di sukai Mingyu.

"Apa yang ada dipikiranku adalah, kau menjijikan." Ini, tentu saja sebuah kebohongan besar dan Wonwoo mengakui itu.

Mingyu merasa dihina. Darahnya sudh naik ke ubun-ubun. "Kau ingat kejadian di gudang waktu itu?"

'Deg'

"Aku punya fotonya."

'Deg'

"Kau tidak berpikir apa yang bisa aku lakukan dengan foto itu?"

.

* * *

.

"Jadi namamu siapa?"

Mata itu selalu menjadi mimpi buruk untuk Jihoon. Apalagi jika ditatap dengan jarak sedekat ini. Jihoon tertunduk, ia memainkan ujung blazernya sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya yang memerah. Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan orang itu. Lebih tepatnya takut jika satu suara yang ia keluarkan akan membahayakan dirinya.

"Siapa namamu?" Orang itu rupanya masih sabar, dilohat dari intonasinya yang tidak berubah.

Sambil gemetaran, Jihoon berkata. "Lee -Ji. Lee Wooji." Dan diakhiri dengan ringisan kecil. Entah bohong itu pilihan yang baik atau tidak.

Orang itu namapaknya kurang puas. Ia mengangkat dagu Jihoon, tetesan air dari rambut yang sama pekatnya dengan matanya mengenai dagu Jihoon. Perbedaan tinggi badan yang tidak terlalu jauh ini membuat Jihoon dapan mencium aroma pasta gigi yang sudah dipakainya. "Lee Wooji? Kau tidak berbohong kan?"

"Namaku Lee Wooji, Kwon Soonyoung."

Laki-laki bernama Kwon Soonyoung itu menyeringai. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya yang menjuntai untuk membelai pipi kiri Jihoon. Jangan lupakan dada yang tak dibalut oleh apappun itu semakin mendekati Jihoon. "Kau tahu, aku akan sangat marah jika seseorang berbohong padaku." Seringainya semakin membuat Jihoon ciut.

Jihoon tak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Ini jauh dari ekspektasinya. Selama jam makan malam, ia tidak pergi ke kantin asram bersama teman yang lainnya. Tidak juga menerima ajakan Lee Chan untuk menonton film horor atau menerima tawaran Jeonghan untuk mampir ke asrama omega. Ia malah pergi ke kamar alpha untuk menyelidiki siapa pemiliknya. Tapi sepertinya Jihoon menyesali perbuatannya. Ia lebih baik tak tahu kalau akhirnya jadi begini.

"Tatap mataku dan katakan siapa namamu, aku memberikan kesempatan satu kali lagi."

Tubuh Jihoon semakin gemetaran. Perlahan ia mendongkakan kepalanya. Genggaman pada ujung blazernya berubah menjadi kucekan hebat. Ia masih bimbang, apakah ia harus memberitahu nama aslinya pada Jihoon atau tidak. Namun ketika mata mereka terkunci, Jihoon tak sadar apa yang ia katakan. Hanya mengalir bersama lelehan airmatanya.

.

* * *

***TBC***

.

Maaf untuk Jihoon biased saya menyebutnya pendek beberapa kali, bukan untuk menghina atau sebagainya tapi tak lain untuk kebutuhan cerita.

Daan terimakasih untuk readers yang mau membaca ff abal-abal saya ini. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Hehe

Saya ediit lagi.. titik pembatasnya pada ilang.. maafkan saya :(( tadi saya upload di hp ternyta formatnya usak..

Terima kasih, silahkan memberi komentar yang membangun :)


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hide Your Heat**

 **Story by : Hoshiyowoo**

 **Ship(s) : Soonhoon, Meanie, and other**

 **Warning! : Typo, M-preg, BxB, Omegaverse, bahasa vulgar,**

 **kekerasan, dll**

 **Genre : terserah anda, saya bingung, yang pasti ada romance**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Seventeen belongs to pledis Ent and their**

 **parents.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lee Jihoon terduduk kaku, sambil tetap menatap ujung kakinya yang membeku. Ia mengabaikan rasa nyeri ditubuhnya yang perlahan menghilang. Ah, bukan seluruh tubuh, nyeri tersebut hanya berpusat pada satu titik. Satu titik yang cukup fatal untuk seorang omega. Jihoon tertawa getir setelah sekian menit mematung tanpa ekspresi. Ia merutuki dirinya yang begitu keras kepala. begitu pula Sikap ingin tahunya yang selalu mengabaikan logika, membuatnya sering terluka. Entah itu fisiknya atau hatinya.

Ya, ini bukan pertama kali jihoon merasa menyesal seperti ini. Pernah ketika itu, Jihoon yang masih berusia 7 tahun, begitu penasaran pada bangunan tua di ujung kompleks rumahnya. Kala itu orang tuanya pergi ke luar kota dengan membawa chan yang belum bisa berjalan. Anak laki-laki dengan pipi bulat dan mata kecil itu mengendap-endap keluar rumah, menghindari bibi pengasuhnya dengan menarik teman sepermainannya. Nama temannya Choi Yuri, gadis yang dua tahun lebih tua itu, sempat menolak. Tentu saja! Bayangkan temanmu tiba-tiba berkata ingin mengunjungi bangunan tua yang isunya berhantu, pukul 7 malam! Ia ingin berteriak tidak mau, apalagi orang tua jihoon sudah menitipkan Jihoon padanya. Tapi mengingat laki-laki itu hanya punya dirinya sebagai teman, mau tidak mau ia menyetujui.

Perjalanan pun dimulai dengan wajah antusias Jihoon, berbanding terbalik dengan anak perempuan di belakangnya. mereka menelusuri jalanan komplek yang mulai sepi, maklum saja, orang-orang disana tak suka bersosialisasi, mereka lebih mementingkan diri sendiri dan mungkin hal itu memurun pada anak-anak mereka, sehingga Jihoon susah berteman.

Bangunan tua sudah dihadapan mereka, Jihoon menjerit senang, dan segera menarik tangan Yuri. Gadis itu kembali mencoba menolak, dengan tetap berdiri di tempat. Jihoon menatap Yuri memohon, ia juga takut kalau sendirian. Tapi melihat wajah Yuri yang hampir menangis ketakutan, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk sendiri.

Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya kedalam. Ia harus tahu di dalam bangunan itu ada apa, kalau tidak ia pasti tidak akan bisa tidur semalam. Namun baru saja membuka pintu dan menapakkan kakinya sekitar enam meter di dalam rumah itu, ia sudah disuguhi pemandangan yang mengerikan. Tepat enam meter di hadapannya, sesuatu entah apa itu tengah mengamuk, melukai beberapa orang yang mencoba menenangkannya. Orang-orang itu tak ada yang menyadari keberadaan Jihoon, bahkan untuk cahaya yang masuk dari celah pintu yang terbuka.

Rasa penasaran yang semakin membesar, menguatkan Jihoon untuk lebih memasuki bangunan itu, mengetahui lebih jelas apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Semakin mendekat, semakin terlihat bahwa sesuatu itu ternyata anak laki-laki. Erangan kesakitan dari anak itu membuat tubuh Jihoon bergidik, suguh memilukan dan menakutkan. Ia melihat anak itu diikat dengan tali yang besar, hampir sama dengan diameter tangan Jihoon.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Bodoh, harusnya dia diam saja. Jihoon buru-buru menutup mulutnya, namun usaha sia-sia belaka, fokus merah sosok yang diikat itu menuju kearahnya. Diikuti pula oleh orang-orang laiinnya.

Jihoon menggeleng, ia ingin menangis. Bukan hanya karena intimidasi dari orang-orang dewasa yang ada disana, tapi oleh tatapan mata anak itu. Salah satu dari orang dewasa yang berjenis kelamin perempuan menghampirinya.

"Kau siapa nak? Kenapa ada disini?" Lagi, Jihoon hanya menggeleng. Ia tahu ia salah. Tapi ia juga tidak seratus persen salah, ia pikir bangunan ini kosong, kalau memang masih berpenghuni, mana berani ia masuk sembarangan.

Wanita itu tersenyum, Jihoon bisa melihat wajah cantiknya dengan jelas dalam keadaan gelap seperti ini. "Tidak apa-apa, katakan saja, siapa namamu dan kenapa kau ada disini?"

Sambil menelan ludahnya susah payah, Jihoon mulai membuka mulutnya. Namun sebelum itu terjadi teriakan orang-orang membuatnya tak fokus, bahkan wanita dihadapannya sudah didorong kuat oleh sesuatu. Seseorang berteriak lari padanya, tapi Jihoon tak mengerti maksud mereka. Hingga gigitan kuat di leher kanannya membuat ia sadar, anak laki-laki tadi sudah ada di hadapannya. Mengukung tubuhnya rapat-rapat.

Rasa sakit mulai menjalar hingga ketubuh kepalanya. Tangis Jihoon mulai terdengar ketika dagingnya dikoyak oleh gigi-gigi tajam anak itu. Orang-orang dewasa disana tak diam saja, mereka mencoba memisahkan Jihoon dan anak itu.

Jihoon tak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu, ia tak sadarkan diri karena kesakitan dan ketakutan menyerangnya bertubi-tubi. Yang pasti esoknya ia sudah ada di kamarnya, ditatap khawatir oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Jihoon meraba samping kanan lehernya. Nyerinya masih bisa dirasakan Jihoon saat ini walau tak meninggalkan luka. Ah ditambah gigitan baru Soonyoung di area itu.

Ia meringis mengingat beberapa menit yang lalu, soonyoung menggigiti lehernya dengan membabi buta. Mengungkung tubuhnya yang terbaring di ranjang setelah di didorong oleh laki-laki itu ke sana. Ia bahkan hampir berpikir bahwa Soonyoung akan memperkosanya. Well, tadi itu benar-benar menakutkan.

Soonyoung tahu ia berbohong, tapi Jihoon belum tahu pasti alasan 'marah soonyoung' yang sebenarnya. Entah karena ia berbohong atau karena ia masuk ke kamar seenaknya atau karena baunya yang mengganggu Soonyoung. Ya, sebelum menerjang Jihoon, laki-laki itu berkata bahwa bau tubuh Jihoon membuatnya pusing.

'Soonyoung...'

Laki-laki omega itu mendongkakkan kepalanya, menuju arah meja belajar. Mengarah pada laki-laki yang berada disana, yang membelakanginya. Punggung tegap laki-laki itu sedikit bergoyang saat Tangannya bergerak mengambil sesuatu. Jihoon tak tahu apa yang dilakukannya, ia tak mau tahu, itu bukan urusannya, ia tak mau lagi berurusan dengan laki-laki itu.

Ia tak pernah mengerti dengan tingkah laku laki-laki itu padanya. Ia yakin tak melakukan kesalahan apapun-kecuali hari ini. Tapi kenapa seolah ia melakukan sesuatu yang membuat laki-laki alpha itu selalu temperamental padanya. Jihoon ingin bertanya namun terlalu takut. Ia tak ingin kejadian pada malam pesta itu terulang lagi, tubuhnya tak mau babak belur lagi.

Biarkanlah, toh ia tidak akan bertemu dengan laki-laki itu lagi. Ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan dirinya bertemu dengan kwon soonyoung lagi. Ia tak perlu pergi kekantin, ia akan langsung pulang ke apartemen begitu bel pulang berbunyi. Ia tak usah bergaul dengan siapapun lagi. Maaf untuk Wonwoo, tapi ia tidak akan lagi menghabiskan waktu dengannya juga untuk jeonghan, juga untuk adiknya. Arrgh,, jihoon meremas rambutnya, ini gara-gara kejadian di gudang hari itu. Kalau saja hari itu tidak terjadi apapun, mungkin saat ini ia bisa menjalani hidup yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Suara berat Soonyong menginterupsinya. Jihoon langsung menjatuhkan tangannya dan duduk dengan sopan. Soonyoung menarik rak dibawah meja belajarnya, mengambil pil-pil yang Jihoon tidak tahu kegunaannya dan meminumnya. "Terserahlah."

Laki-laki itu sedang menghampirinya, Jihoon dapat merasakan hal itu. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat begitu Soonyong menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Jihoon. Alpha itu mencondongkan tubuhnya, menangkup tubuh Jihoon. Jihoon jadi waspada. Ia tak bisa menebak apa yang mungkin akan terjadi. Ia harus melindungi dirinya kali ini.

Lengan Soonyoung bergerak memutari leher Jihoon, mengalungkan seseuatu di area itu.

"Apa ini?" Jihoon menahan pergerakan tangan Soonyoung.

"Ini kalung."

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak mau."

"Kau harus, aku bisa mengetahui keberadaanmu kapan saja dengan alat ini."

Jihoon melotot horor, apa-apaan! "Aku tidak ada urusannya denganmu lagi, Kwon. Lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku pergi. Aku minta maaf karena sudah menerobos masuk ke kamarmu dan berbohong tentang namaku. Tapi tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa tindakanmu berlebihan, aku bisa saja menuntutmu karena melakukan kekerasan padaku."

"Apa lagi yang sedang kau lakukan?" Suara Soonyoung sekali lagi menginterupsinya. Sialan, tadi itu hanya bayangan Jihoon. Faktanya, setelah Soonyoung bilang terserah, laki-laki itu kembali duduk dan menyelesaikan kembali urusannya. Hell, lagi pula mana berani Jihoon berbicara lantang padanya.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, ia dan Soonyoung tak pernah tahu masing-masing sebelum kejadian hari itu. Ia tidak tahu siapa itu Soonyoung, apa statusnya, bagaimana sifatnya, bagaimana tingkah lakunya, siapa temannya, dia tidak tahu. Kalau saja kejadian di guadang itu benar-benar tidak terjadi, ia benar-benar akan terhindar dari semua masalah ini, mimpi-mimpi buruk yang ia alami, bahkan perhatian siswa-siswi lain. Kejadian di kantin tadi pagi, ah sialan, teman-teman Soonyoung bilang itu karenanya. Bahkan laki-laki yang baru diketahui namanya 'Jun' hampir saja mencekiknya. Untung Seungcheol dan Wonwoo segera menyelamatkannya.

Ah, bicara soal perkelahian. Soonyoung sama sekali tidak terluka. Ia lihat wajah Kim Mingyu tadi yang babak belur, tapi sebaliknya untuk Soonyoung, wajah laki-laki itu masih seperti semula. Tak tergores. Jihoon merinding, tak bisa membayangkan betapa kuatnya Soonyoung.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu." Untuk ketiga kalinya suara Soonyoung menginterupsi. Sial, Jihoon tak sadar dirinya sedang menatap Soonyoung.

"A..aku ingin keluar, Kwon."

Soonyoung menatapnya dalam diam, sebelum berkata. "Jadi, tuan Lee Jihoon, sebelum aku membiarkanmu bebas, lebih baik kau beritahu aku, kenapa kau bisa menerobos kemari." Soonyong memutar kursi belajarnya, duduk dengan tegap..

Jihoon meneguk ludahnya kasar. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba seperti tidak di beri air selama seminggu. Ia menatap takut-takut, mata runcing Soonyoung selalu berhasil membuatnya gemetaran. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, kenapa fotoku ada disana." Jihoon menunjuk papan di pojok ruangan.

Soonyoung mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Maksudku, yah, aku tak sengaja masuk kamarmu beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan, hmm, aku mendapati fotoku tertempel disana. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa tujuanmu melakukan itu."

Kepala Soonyoung berputar menuju arah telunjuk Jihoon. Ah, papan itu. Ia mengambil pisau lipatnya, kemudian berjalan ke sana. "Ini adalah foto orang-orang yang membuatku kesal, mereka mengejekku, aku menghilangkan nyawa mereka." Kemudian merobek beberapa foto. Sepertinya orang-orang itu adalah korban keganasan Soonyoung.

Jihoon lagi-lagi meneguk ludahnya.

"Kau bertanya kenapa fotomu disini? Kau sudah tau jawabannya." Hell,, Jihoon benar-benar tidak mengetahui apa kesalahannya. Tak mungkin karena kejadian di gudang kan? Atau di toilet? Ah, jangan-jangan karena di pesta malam itu? Tapi semua itu tak bisa dijadikan alasan untuknya menjadi target bukan. Apalagi disana ada Chan, Wonwoo, apa yang dilakukan dua orang itu padanya? Jihoon benar-benar tak habis pikir, mustahil, yah kalau saja laki-laki itu punya kelainan jiwa.

"A-aku minta maaf jika aku pernah membuatmu kesal. Aku tak pernah bermaksud begitu. Maafkan juga untuk adikku dan wonwoo, mereka juga pasti tidak tahu apa salah mereka padamu." Good job, Jihoon. Kau berhasil mengeluarkan 33 kata dari mulutmu dengan lantang.

"Lalu?" Soonyoung melempar pisau lipatnya sembarang, menghampiri Jihoon yang makin merapatkan diri pada kepala ranjang.

"Kau mau apa?" Jihoon berdoa dalam diam.. semoga Soonyoung tidak akan membunuhnya, ia masih ingin hidup, ingin punya keluarga yang bahagia.

Soonyoung menggapai ranjang tak lebih dari semenit, dan tepat di hadapan Jihoon dirinya berkata. "Asal tidak ada yang tahu.." ucapannya terhenti, Matanya menyapu wajah Jihoon, ibu jarinya menyapu bibir bawah laki-laki yang sedang gemetaran itu.. "Aku ingin merasakan ini lagi. Seperti di pesta malam itu."

Laki-laki itu mendekatkan wajahnya, matanya tepat fokus pada manik Jihoon. Tangannya perlahan mendekat, mencengkram kuat leher belakang laki-laki itu dan menariknya membuat Jihoon mendongkak. Ia meringis kesakitan, pasalnya beberapa jari Soonyoung menjambak ujung rambut Jihoon.

Awalnya hanya menempel. Kedua bibir tipis itu hanya menempel tak lebih dari lima detik. Jihoon menahan napasnya, ia merasakan gairah yang kuat di mata Soonyoung, ini membuatnya semakin waspada. Ia membawa tangannya di depan dada Soonyong, siap mendorong laki-laki itu bila melakukan lebih.

Namun, Jihoon tak bisa melawan saat tangannya di cengkram kuat. Ia tak bisa menghindar ketikan bibir Soonyoung mulai meraup bibirnya. Yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah bertahan, posisinya mungkin tidak menguntungkan, tapi ia tidak akan membiarkan Soonyoung menerobos mulutnya. Apalagi memperkosanya.

Sialan, lidah milik Soonyoung mulai menjilati bibir bawah Jihoon, meminta atau tepatnya memerintah Jihoon membuka bibirnya. Sesekali gigi-gigi sang alpa menggigit kecil bibir si omega. Dewa, tolong kuatkan Jihoon untuk tak tergoda membalas ciuman Soonyoung. Sialan, sialan!

Soonyoung tak pernah mengira, bibir beta bisa senikmat ini. Maksudnya, rasanya biasa saja tapi sensasi yang ditimbulkan bisa sehebat ini. Ia butuh lebih dari sekedar menempelkannya, ia ingin mengecap bagaimana rasa didalam mulutnya, Soonyoung penasaran. Hasratnya semakin tinggi ketika laki-laki alpha itu makin menyudutkan sosok di hadapannya. Semakin meminta lebih dengan menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya. Sialannya, orang yang bernama Lee Jihoon itu masih tetap bertahan, walau dengan bibir yang berdarah.

"Buka mulutmu!" Soonyoung melepaskan bibirnya sejenak. Jarak wajah mereka tak lebih dari dua centi.

Jihoon menggeleng keras, hingga hidungnya tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan hidung Soonyoung. Walaupun.. walaupun.. Soonyoung kelihatan seksi saat ini, ia harus bisa bertahan. Kalau tidak.. kalau tidak.. ia mungkin bisa membiarkan laki-laki itu menguasai tubuhnya. Walaupun harus membuat Soonyoung marah, Jihoon tak akan menyerah.

"KUBILANG BUKA MULUTMU SIALAN!" Baru saja ia menguatkan diri untuk terus bertahan, teriakan Soonyoung membuatnya berbalik menciut. Mata Soonyoung memerah, urat-urat lehernya mulai mengeras. Apa yang harus Jihoon lakukan? Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Menyerah atau tetap bertahan? Kedua pilihan itu tak ada yang menguntungkan Jihoon. Ia harus bagaimana?

"Ini. Peringatan. Terakhir. Lee. Jihoon. Buka. Mulutmu. Atau. Kau. Akan. Menyesal." Kata Soonyoung penuh penekanan.

Jihoon tak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia sudah ketakutan setengah mati. Ia tak tahu pilihannya benar atau tidak, tapi Jihoon mulai membuka bibirnya. Ia hanya berharap ini pilihan terbaik untuknya.

Seringaian terbentuk di sudut bibir Soonyoung. Secepat mungkin, ia menyambar bibir mungil itu. Meraupnya, menghisap kuat-kuat bibir itu terlebih dahulu sebelum memasukan lidahnya. Soonyoung menjelajahi bagian dalam mulut Jihoon. Luar biasa, sensasinya membuat Soonyoung tak ingin berhenti.

"Mmh." Lenguhan terdengar bersahutan dengan cipakan bibir. Soonyoung menarik tubuh Jihoon mendekat. Merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh kecil laki-laki itu. Ia melepaskan salah satu tangannya dan memeluk pinggang Jihoon. Merambat menuju bagian putingnya.

Mata Jihoon terbelalak, jangan area itu! Ia tak ingin mendesah hebat seperti beberapa menit yang lalu, saat Soonyoung mempermainkan lehernya. Bahkan sampai ada orang yang mengetuk pintu kamar Soonyoung karena desahan Jihoon terlalu keras.

"Akh! HMM MMH." Ini Jihoon, ia berteriak tertahan saat Soonyoung kelewat kuat menggigit lidahnya. Ia mendesah saat lidah Soonyoung menyapu langit-langit mulutnya.

Jihoon menatap langit-langit kamar, ia hampir kehabisan napas. Laki-laki itu menerawang jauh pada lampu kamar, sebelum Soonyoung menjeput putingnya kuat sehingga tanpa sadar Jihoon menggigit lidah Soonyoung. Dengan terkejut, ia mendorong lemah tubuh Soonyoung. Namun sepertinya laki-laki itu masih belum mau melepaskan Jihoon. Mungkin gigitan itu hanya Soonyoung rasakan sebagai sentuhan kecil, ia nampak sama sekali tak terganggu.

"Waw. Apa ada pesta? Yah, Soonyoung, kenapa kau bermain sendirian."

Persetan dengan siapapun itu. Siapa bajingan yang berani menginterupsinya? Soonyoung memutuskan ciuman panasnya, menoleh pada asal suara. Dilihatnya kelima temannya berdiri di ambang pintu, semuanya menaruh perhatian pada sosok di dalam kungkungannya.

"Soon-young." Jihoon melenguh kecil. Ia berhasil melepaskan satu tangan lainnya dan mencoba mendorong tubuh Soonyoung menjauh. Ini memalukan. Ia dipergoki oleh teman-teman Soonyoung dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Abaikan saja mereka." Ujar Soonyoung lembut. Ia mulai mendekatkan diri pada Jihoon namun laki-laki kecil itu menginterupsinya.

" tidak mau Soonyoung."

"Mereka temanku, mereka akan menjaga rahasia. Tidak apa-apa."

Jihoon menggeleng dan menggigit tangan kanan Soonyoung kuat. Ini cukup bisa membuat Jihoon keluar dari kungkungannya. Berlari menerobos keluar melewati para laki-laki jangkung yang menghalangi pintu.

"Well, kalian menggangguku. Ada apa?" Soonyoung membereskan pakaiannya yang kusut. Ia masih belum puas kalau boleh jujur. Soonyoung masih ingin mencicipi bibir itu, juga leher eksotis laki-laki itu. Yah, mungkin lain kali.

"Kami hanya ingin tahu kabarmu." Seungcheol berjalan menghampiri Soonyoung, diikuti keempat orang lainnya.

Soonyoung memutarkan bola matanya. "Seharusnya kalian mengkhawatirkan si Kim itu."

"Kami juga mengkhawatirkannya." Jisoo mengambil langkah dan duduk di kursi belajar.

"Jadi apa masalah kalian? Well, beritanya sudah tersebar keseluruh penjuru sekolah. Dan desas-desus yang kudengar adalah kalian berkelahi karena laki-laki tadi." Kata Seokmin.

Soonyoung mengangkat alisnya namun tak menjawab.

"Si Kim hitam itu juga menjawab hal yang serupa saat kami tanya." Sahut Jun.

"Hei, Soonyoung, kau terlihat paling dekat dengan Mingyu diantara kita berlima. Jangan bilang bahwa berita itu benar." Jisoo kembali mengeluarkan kata.

"Kalau itu benar, tamatlah riwayat orang itu. Apalagi Mingyu sudah mempublish foto dia dengan Jeon Wonwoo jerk off di mading."

Hingga Mingyu bergabung mengelilingi Soonyoung seperti yang lainnya, ia masih terdiam.

.

.-

.

Wonwoo membuka matanya. Ia tidak bisa tidur, dering notif di ponselnya beberapa kali membuatnya terbangun ketika akan terlelap. Wonwoo membawa tubuhnya duduk di ranjang. Ia menggapai ponselnya. Ini jam berapa?

Ah, masih jam 8 malam, temannya juga masih belum masuk kamar. Wonwoo bangkit, mengambil air yang selalu di siapkannya di samping ranjang. Ia meneguk perlahan air di dalamnya, tak sampai habis, malah beberapa terbuat keluar karena laki-laki itu tersedak.

"Kim Mingyu gila. Dia benar-benar.."

Notif-notif itu ternyata dari grup kelasnya. Membicarakan foto yang tersebar di mading sekolah. Walaupun wajah keduanya di blur, namun jika diperhatikan lebih seksama, orang-orang akan tahu kalau itu foto dirinya dan Jihoon.

Sialan, si Kim itu rupanya tidak main-main. Hell, apa untungnya juga dia menyebarkan foto-foto itu. 'Untuk membuatmu melakukan apa yang diinginkannya' inner Wonwoo tiba-tiba menjawab.

Wonwoo tahu alasan mengapa Mingyu melakukan ini. Karena ia menolak ciuman waktu itu? Bisa saja, namun lebih tepatnya karena ia menantang Mingyu, juga berkata bahwa laki-laki itu menjijikan. Ah, salahkan saja mulut tajamnya yang sudah diasah sedari kecil.

Juga kenapa Mingyu harus memblur wajah mereka? Kalau ingin benar-benar niat, kenapa tidak foto seutuhnya yang disebar? Wonwoo memutar otaknya sambil berjalan keluar kamar, mungkin saja Mingyu ingin tahu bagaimana responnya?

Persetan, saat ini Wonwoo harus mengisi perutnya dulu sebelum memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Laki-laki itu berjalan menuju kantin, niatnya mau beli snak dan minuman. Lorong asrama cukup padat, karena waktu mereka tinggal satu jam untuk berkeliaran diluar. Peraturan membosankan yang mengharuskan para siswa tidur jam 9. Hell, memangnya mereka anak sekolah dasar.

Wonwoo menoleh ke samping kiri saat kamar terakhir asrama barat dilalui. Dilahan kosong samping taman, banyak teman-temannya berkumpul. Wonwoo jadi tertarik untuk menghampiri mereka, tapi perutnya terus meronta minta diisi, ia terdiam sejenak. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Hei, Myungho!"

"Oh, Jeon, kemari!" Myungho, laki-laki keturunan cina itu melambaikan tangannya pada Wonwoo. Ia tampak memegang sebuah ponsel.

Wonwoo sampai disana, ada sekitar lima orang teman sekelasnya tengah mengerubungi sesuatu. "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Wonwoo. Kelima orang itu menoleh, menatap Wonwoo dengan teliti. Jangan-jangan, foto itu!

"Kau sudah tahu tentang foto itu?" Tanya Myungho

"Foto?" Wonwoo pura-pura tidak tahu, ia berusaha bersikap normal di hadapan yang lainnya.

"Aish, buka grup kelas sekarang. Disana ada foto yang tersebar di masing sekolah. Dua orang laki-laki,.." Jehwan menggerakan tangannya, membuat gaya mengocok, sebelum melanjutkan bicara. ".. salah satunya hampir mirip denganmu."

"Kau bercanda! Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu! Hahaha."

"Sekilas mungkin tidak akan menyadarinya, tapi kalau dilihat lebih lama, ini benar-benar mirip denganmu." Kata Yujin

Wonwoo mendudukan diri di samping Myungho, merebut ponsel temannya. "Aku serius. Lagipula, kenapa aku harus melakukan hal ini? Menjijikan! Lihat, kukira hanya hidungnya yang mirip denganku. Ini bukan aku, aku serius!"

"Ah, syukurlah, ku kira itu kau. Aku sempat mengkhawatirkanmu, bisa-bisa kau jadi bahan bulian di sekolah ini." Myungho menghela napas.

"Kau ingat, adik kelas yang ketahuan manstrubasi di toilet? Ia terus di ganggu oleh yang lainnya." Sahut Moonsik

"Ya, apalagi kelakuan kakak kelas yang hampir menelanjanginya di lobi sekolah. Woo, aku merinding." kata Jehwan pada Jinwoo.

"Kalau mau melakukan hal itu, sebaiknya diam-diam saja, kalau tidak ingin disebut binatang."

"Haha, binatang yang sedang nafsu, menjijikan."

"Tidak ada yang lebih menjijikan jika melakukannya di tempat umum."

"Orang-orang seperti itu memang pantas dibully."

"Hahaha."

"Haha."

"Hahaha."

Wonwoo meringis, ia jadi khawatir sekarang. Ia tahu perihal adik kelas yang ketahuan manstrubasi di toilet. Ia juga melihat bagaimana perlakuan para siswa pada laki-laki itu. Orang itu sudah dianggap sampah. Lalu... lalu.. bagaimana dengan dirinya dan Jihoon? Bagaimana kalau Kim Mingyu menyebarkan foto yang asli? Apakah mereka juga akan diperlakukan seperti itu?

Laki-laki dengan jati diri omega itu tak sengaja menangkap keberadaan Chan. Adik Lee Jihoon itu sedang berjalan memasuki taman. Ia segera menghampiri Chan, sebelum laki-laki itu menghilang, mengabaikan teriakan teman-temannya di belakang.

"Oh, Wonwoo hyung? Ada apa?"

"Dimana Jihoon?"

"Hyung ada di apartemennya, ada apa?"

"Oh, tidak. Hehe, aku pergi dulu."

Wonwoo berjalan mundur sambil melambaikan tangan pada Chan. Ia memutar balik tubuhnya dan berlari memasuki gedung asrama. Laki-laki itu melirik jam di ponselnya, pukul sembilan kurang lima belas, masih ada lima belas menit untuk menghubungi Jihoon sebelum teman sekamarnya datang.

Wonwoo melihat sekilas teman-teman sekelasnya, bersyukur bahwa mereka tidak menaruh perhatian padanya. Tapi ia mulai khawatir, kalau mereka benar-benar tahu itu adalah Wonwoo, kalau benar mereka tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan padanya?

Okey, yang pertama beritahu Jihoon. Jihoon pasti belum tahu perihal ini, laki-laki itu terlalu cuek dengan sekitarnya. Wonwoo jadi heran, bagaimana Jihoon menjalani kesehariannya. Belok kiri, jalan tergesa menuju ruangannya. Beruntung koridor tak seramai tadi, ia bisa mempercepat larinya tanpa ada bahu yang tertabrak.

Sesaat ia menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian berbalik arah, menuju pintu keluar asrama, berjalan menuju area sekolah yang hanya di terangi lampu kuning tiap ujung belokan. Tak ada kehidupan disana, ini bagus baginya.

Wonwo mengeluarkan saputangan dari sakunya, melipat benda persegi itu menjadi segi tiga, kemudian mengikatnya pada area mulut. Laki-laki itu bersyukur tertidur dengan sweater yang melekat ditubuhnya, ia tak perlu susah payah ganti pakaian untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Jeon Wonwoo menaikan tudungnya dan mulai berjalan menuju gedung sekolah.

Yang ada dipikirannya adalah, mencabuti seluruh foto yang tertempel. Tak perlu memberitahu Jihoon, laki-laki itu tak perlu tahu bila gambar senonohnya disebarluaskan. Lagi pula, ini semua gara-gara Wonwoo. Ia pulang saja ke asrama, mungkin jihoon tak akan memergokinya. Tapi kalau Jihoon tak menemaninya waktu itu, apa yang akan dilakukan Kim Minggyu dan Kwon Soonyoung padanya? Wonwoo bergidig, tak mau membayangkan.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini juga bukan salahnya, yang seharusnya disalahkan adalah Kim Mingyu, si brengsek yang entah sejak kapan selalu berurusan dengannya. Ahh, tapi bajingan itu juga tidak akan memulai tanpa sebab, dan penyebabnya adalah ucapan kasar Wonwoo dan penolakannya tempo hari.

Wonwoo berhenti tepat enam meter di depan gudang. Ya, penyebab utamanya adalah tempat ini, bukan, kejadian di tempat ini. Heatnya yang mengganggu disaat semua siswa tengah belajar dengan tenang, sementara ia sibuk mengurus rahasianya. Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia belum siap untuk menjadi omega sepenuhnya. Ia tidak mau menerima pandangan remeh dari teman-temannya juga keluarganya. Hanya sampai Lulus sekolah, is memohon.

Cukup lama memandangi pintu gudang, laki-laki jangkung itu memutar tubuhnya berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah. Namun, ketika hendak beranjak pergi, laki-laki itu mendengar langkah kaki dari arah gedung sekolah. Wonwoo kelimpungan, tidak ada tempat bersembunyi disana, mau tak mau laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam gudang. Ajaib, gudangny tidak dikunci sama sekali.

Setelah memastikan dirinya aman, Wonwoo mengintip diceah bawah pintu. Ia penasara siapa orang yang masih berkeliaran di sekolah pada jam genting ini. Jangan tanya wonwoo, ia punya alasan. Ada sekitar empat pasang kaki, tidak, empat pasang lagi menyusul di belakang dan mereka berhenti di depan gudang. Jantung Wonwoo rasanya mau copot, saat dorongan pelan pada pintu mengejutkannya. Ia buru-buru berlari, bersembunyi dibalik keranjang-keranjang berisi bola basket.

"Kau sudah pastikan gudangnya tidak dikunci, Jun?"

'Jun'? Bukannya laki-laki itu salah satu anteknya Kim Mingyu?

"Ya, tadi aku sudah bicara kepada pak Kang untuk tidak mengunci nya. Seungcheol, pegang wanita ini, aku akan periksa dulu ke dalam."

"Ya, pastikan tidak ada seorangpun disana."

"Aku yakin tidak ada orang di dalam, mereka pasti sudah tertidur lelap di kamar masing-masing" laki-laki alpha bernama Jun itu yang pertama masuk dari delapan pasang kaki tadi, dengan senter ditangan kanannya. Wonwoo harus membungkuk beberapa kali saat cahaya senter itu mengenai arahnya.

"Tidak ada siapapun. Ayo masuk." katanya memberi sinyal pada yang lain bahwa di dalam sudah aman.

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, saat mengetahui siapa-siapa saja yang masuk ke dalam. Ia menahan napasnya sampai orang yang terakhir masuk dan menutup pintu gudang rapat. Enam alpha yang terkenal itu ada disana bersama dua wanita mabuk.

Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi,dan Wonwoo tak ingin ikut campur. Ia ingin keluar dari tempat malapetaka ini sebelum orang-orang itu mengetahui keberadaannya. Tapi bagaimana? Bagaimana caranya ia keluar selain menunggu orang-orang itu menyelesaikan urusan mereka? Ok, Wonwoo akan sabar menunggu.

"Oke, siapa yang akan mulai duluan? Ini barang bagus, mereka masih di segel." Jun tertawa kecil.

"Bajingan beruntung, dapat darimana barang seperti ini?" Seokmin menimpali.

"Dari sns, kutebak mereka omega, lihat saja perban dibelakang lehernya." kata Jun.

"Wah, aku tak sabar mencicipi mereka. Gairah omega tidak pernah mengecewakan, haha." Seokmin tertawa bodoh menyebabkan Jisoo yang sejak tadi diam seperti dua orang lainnya angkat bicara.

"Biarkan Mingyu dan Soonyoung yang memulainya. Kalian tidak ingat, acara kali ini di dedikasikan untuk dua teman kita yang sedang perang dingin. Kau tidak keberatan kan Seungcheol?" Jisoo bertanya pada Seungcheol, yang paling tua diantara mereka itu hanya mengangguk kecil.

Jisoo menyeringai, "tentu saja kau tak keberatan, kau sudah punyabomegamu sendiri." perkataan itu membuat Seungcheol menatapnya tajam.

"Hei-hei, kukira kita akan memperbaiki masalah Mingyu dan Soonyoung disini, kenapa kalian malah ingin menambah masalah ?" Seokmin menambahkan. "Dan kalian berdua, kenapa kalian diam saja daritadi? Cepat salurkan emosi kalian pada dua wanita ini, setelah itu berbaikanlah."

Wonwoo menutup mulutnya erat, saat Mingyu dan Soonyoung tanpa kata mulai melucuti baju kedua wanita tadi. Ia meraih ponselnya, mengambil beberapa gambar yang di rasanya cukup bagus. Laki-laki omega itu tak berkutik melihat pemandangan langsung didepannya. Ia menutup telinganya saat kedua wanita itu menjerit kesakitan, meminta tolong pada siapapun yang bersedia. Sayang sekali gudang ini kedap suara, dan satu-satunya orang yang bersedia menolong tak dapat berbuat banyak. Orang itu hanya ikut berdoa agar kedua alpha yang dibalut oleh emosi dan nafsu itu segera menghentikan aksinya. Dalam hatinya Wonwoo menyesal tak dapat membantu.

Ia menjadi saksi buta malam itu, atas perbuatan keenam alpha yang dielu-elukan seantero sekolah. Perbuatan brutal yang menyebabkan kedua nyawa wanita-yang Wonwoo tak tahu apa salah mereka- melayang. Sepanjang malam itu, Wonwoo hanya bisa menutup telinga dan matanya, mereka memang tidak waras.

.

.-

.

Jihoon berjalan cepat melewati koridor sekolah saat menyadari beberapa pasang mata mengawasinya. Ia sudah tahu tentang foto itu, juga beberapa tuduhan yang temen sekelasnya layangkan padanya. Ia memang tidak bersosialisasi dengan baik selama beberapa bulan di kelas sebelas ini, hingga mungkin ada satu dua orang yang cukup tidak menyukainya. Mereka menggunakan foto ini untuk menyalurkan rasa bencinya. Beruntung ada Seungkwan yang sedikit banyak membantunya.

Sebenarnya jika hanya dengan foto itu, mereka tidak bisa langsung menyimpulkan itu Jihoon, walaupun sebenarnya iya. Ada beberapa sudut yang di blur pada foto dan itu yang menjadi kekuatan jihoon untuk memutarbalikan kenyataan. Ia cukup bersyukur orang yang menyebarkannya masih punya hati untuk tidak menyebarkan foto yang asli.

Siapa yang menyebarkannya? Itu yang sedari malam mengganjal dipikiran Jihoon. Yah, walaupun ia hanya punya dua tersangka namun bisa saja ada orang luar yang kebetulan melewati area itu dan memotret mereka sebelum Kim Mingyu dan Kwon Soonyoung datang.

Jihoon mendesis, tapi dilihat dari fotonya, timing tepat adalah saat Soonyoung memergokinya dan Wonwoo. Saat Mingyu mengacungkan ponselnya mengambil gambar mereka, posisinya dan Wonwoo sudah berjauhan. Apa Soonyong yang melakukan itu? Yang paling tepat memang menanyakan langsung pada laki-laki itu, tapi ia enggan untuk bertemu lagi dengannya. Entah kenapa rasanya Jihoon ingin menangis saat itu juga.

.

"Jihoon! Jihoon!" suara nyaring ditambah tepukan keras di pun dan Jihoon mengejutkan laki-laki itu.

"Kau mengejutkan ku, Seungkwan!"

"Habis, aku panggil-panggil kau tidak menyahut. Apa ada masalah?"

"Kau sudah tahu apa masalah ku."

"Ah, mengenai foto itu? Tenang saja, aku percaya itu bukan kau. Kau hanya tidak diuntungkan dengan kemiripanmu dan orang yang ada dalam foto itu."

Hati Jihoon berdesir, kenapa ia baru menyadari bahwa Seungkwan begitu baik padanya. "Terima kasih, Boo. " katanya sambil tersenyum .

Jihoon yang tersenyum bagi seungkwan adalah keajaiban. Laki-laki dingin itu akhirnya tersenyum karenanya, apakah ini berarti Jihoon sudah mengakuinya sebagai teman? "Kau tersenyum? Senyummu manis sekali. Ayo tersenyum lagi Jihoi, kau tidak pantas cemberut terus." teriaknya senang. Seungkwan membawa Jihoon pada pelukannya. Dihadapan banyak orang, dan diantara orang itu ada seseorang yang sangat ingin dihindari nya.

Lee Jihoon buru-buru melepaskan pelukan Seungkwan dan menarik pemuda gembul itu menjauh. Ia mengabaikan ringisan kesakitan Seungkwan juga pertanyaan pertanyaan dari laki-laki itu. Saat ini yang di pikirannya adalah menjauh. Menjauh sampai Soonyoung tak bisa melihat lagi ujung rambutnya.

Kelas beta 2 cukup ramai sebelum Jihoon dan Seungkwan masuk. Orang-orang disana langsung diam dan malah bisik-bisik. Jihoon paham, perlakuan itu ditunjukan padanya. Tapi ia abaikan, Jihoon menyeret Seungkwan ke tempat duduk mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ji?" Seungkwan mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang memerah. Ia tak menyangka badan kecil Jihoon bisa melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Kau memelukku di depan umum, aku malu." Jihoon pura-pura tersipu, mencari alasan. Namun bagi laki-laki sepolos Seungkwa, hal itu ia anggap ketulusan dan tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut Jihoon. Mereka berdua tertawa, mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan tidak suka dari orang-orang disana. Sampai akhirnya guru pelajaran seni masuk, gunjingan -gunjingan yang dilontarkan pada Jihoon berhenti dengan sendirinya.

Drrt, ddrrt

Satu pesan masuk mengganggu konsentrasi Jihoon pada pelajaran. Dengan cepat dan sembunyi-sembunyi, ia membuka pesan itu. Rupanya dari Wonwoo, Jihoon baru sadar, Wonwoo juga pasti merasakan kesulitan akibat foto itu.

 _'Bisa temui aku saat istirahat?'-Wonwoo_

 _'Call, kebetulan ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu.'-Jihoon_

 _'Oke, aku akan menghubungimu lagi.'-Wonwoo_

 _'Hmm, kutunggu. '-Jihoon._

"Dari siapa?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Seorang teman, oh ya, sepertinya aku tidak bisa makan siang bersamamu. Tapi tenang saja, nanti malam aku akan bawa snack ke kamarmu, setuju?"

Seungkwan tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Setuju."

.

.-TBC-

.

Author's note:

Hai hai, lama tidak jumpaaa. Maaaff saya sibuk uas dan baru ada kesempatan nulis sekarang. Untuk yang menunggu cerita ini (kalau ada), saya bawakan chapter selanjutnya. Berhubung uas sudah selesai, mungkin chapter2 selanjutnya tidak harus menunggu berbulan-bulan untuk update, hehe

Saya mengusahakan untuk mengurangi typo. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak bisa dihindarkan, karena saya mengetik menggunakan ponsel. Harap maklum ya, :)

Dan untuk yang sudah fav, follow, atau mereview, saya ucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih. Komentar anda adalah semangat saya.

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan, happy reading^^. Jangan lupa berikan komentar yaa, hehe.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hide Your Heat**

 **Story by : Hoshiyowoo**

 **Ship(s) : Soonhoon, Meanie, and other**

 **Warning! : Typo, M-preg, BxB, Omegaverse, bahasa vulgar, kekerasan, dll**

 **Genre : terserah anda, saya bingung, yang pasti ada romance .**

 **Disclaimer : Seventeen belongs to pledis Ent and their parents.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sial! Sialan!"

Jeon Wonwoo mengumpat, belah bibirnya tak kunjung diam setelah menerima kejutan mendadak. Dibilang mendadak apalagi kejutan karena mereka berdua tidak pernah menyangka hal itu akan terjadi. Tadi, sekitar kurang dari sepuluh menit yang lalu, keduanya menerima guyuran saat berada di toilet.

Ah, rupanya hanya satu. Si kecil lebih cepat menghindar di banding satunya. Alhasil, mereka malah pergi ke belakang gedung paling selatan dibanding perpustakaan yang menjadi tujuan awal.

"Maaf, aku malah menghindar, jadi hanya kau yang kena imbasnya." Lelaki berperawakan kecil itu menghela napas, ia menatap iba teman baru sebulanannya.

"Ya, itu karena refleks mu bagus. Kau beruntung, Lee."

Lee Jihoon menghela napas lagi, Kali ini diikuti Wonwoo. Ia menatap langit sedang berawan, sambil menghirup banyak-banyak oksigen seperti takut kehabisan. Kepala kecilnya menengok ke samping, "Kurasa bukan hanya aku, Kita berdua beruntung." Katanya lirih.

"Yeah, beruntung sampai si bajingan itu menyebarkan foto yang asli."

"Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan orang itu. Apa untungnya menyebarkan foto itu!"

"Kau tahu siapa penyebarnya?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan hati-hati, sebab dia harus mencari momen yang tepat untuk membicarakan semua masalahnya pada Jihoon.

Ia mengangguk mantap, sudah bisa ditebak karena pada momen itu, hanya ada dua tersangka. "Ya, kupikir kau juga tahu. Kita hanya punya dua tersangka... Kim Mingyu atau Kwon Soonyoung."

Hembusan angin membawa daun-daun kering menjauh dari ranting, berjatuhan menghiasi hamparan rumput hijau yang digunting rapi. Tak ada yang bersuara sesudah itu. Hanya saling menyesali kenapa mereka harus mengalami semua ini, dilecehkan, dituding, dikekang. Walau tak terlihat, mereka mulai merasakan tali-tali tak berwujud yang menghubungkan mereka pada takdirnya. Disebut takdir karena keduanya mampu mencium bau pasangan masing-masing. Jihoon tak percaya takdir, tapi kali ini ia harus menelan bulat-bulat keyakinannya.

Berbalik dengan Jihoon, Wonwoo percaya takdir, bahkan melebihi 200%. Hidupnya selama ini sudah berserah pada takdir. Dimulai ketika ia terjebak di kamar mandi belakang rumahnya yang tak terawat. Kala itu, ia sedang bermain petak umpet, mencari tempat yang bisa menyembunyikannya dengan rapi. Setelah berkeliling mencari, ia dapat satu.

Benar adanya, teman-teman Wonwoo tak bisa menemukannya. Bahkan sampai menjelang pagi lagi. Naas, pintu kamar mandi tersebut rupanya tak bisa dibuka, sehingga Wonwoo tak bisa keluar dari sana. Ia menangis, berteriak, memukul-mukul pintu kamar mandi dengan tangan kecilnya. Ya, sudah bisa ditebak hasilnya nihil. Sampai saat ia berserah pada takdir, pintu itu dapat terbuka. Sampai saat ini, ia masih mengandalkan takdir sebagai jalan keluarnya.

"Ji, apa bau tubuhku berbeda?" Wonwoo akhirnya mengeluarkan suara. Terima kasih padanya karena suasana canggung ini bisa diakhiri.

Jihoon mengendus leher Wonwoo, kebetulan jarak mereka tidak terlalu jauh. "Aku tidak mencium sesuatu yang aneh." Katanya.

"Tapi laki-laki itu bilang, bauku berbeda."

"Siapa laki-laki itu?"

Mendapati pertanyaan demikian mulutnya terkatup. "Ah, itu.."

"Apa ini salah satu alasan kenapa kau mengirim pesan padaku? Apa tentang Poto itu?"

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya gugup. Keyakinan untuk memberi tahu interaksinya dengan minggyu yang tadi sudah menggebu-gebu ingin diluapkan malah sirna begitu saja. Lidahnya jadi kelu ketika ditatap tajam oleh Jihoon.

Sebelum ia menjawab, Jihoon kembali berbicara. "Ah maaf, kadang-kadang jika sedang serius, mimik wajahku bisa terlihat menakutkan. Banyak orang yang bilang begitu."

"Haha, yang tadi itu cukup membuatku bungkam. Yah.. semalam aku sudah mencopot seluruh foto di Mading sekolah, namun sepertinya kau sudah lihat. Hanya saja, aku merasa ini salahku. Kalau kau tidak membawaku ke gudang dan membantuku, kau mungkin tidak akan mengalami semua ini. Pasti mengesalkan ketika menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang lain."

Jihoon menatap Wonwoo, kemudian tersenyum kecil."Kau tahu, sebenarnya ketika kau membantuku pergi ke ruang kesehatan hari itu, aku merasa ini yang seharusnya aku alami. Yah.. ketika mendengar ceritamu, aku seperti mempunyai seseorang yang dapat memahami ku seutuhnya. Hanya saja aku tak bisa berekspresi seperti kebanyakan orang, jadi waktu itu aku malah memintaku untuk berpura-pura tak mengenalku. Tapi sebenarnya aku baru memikirkannya belakangan ini."

"Wow, ternyata kau bisa bicara panjang lebar juga."

"Hah?"

"Kupikir kau hanya bisa mengangguk dan menggeleng, apalagi raut wajahmu tadi menggemaskan sekali. Hei, aku tak pernah berbohong ketika berkata akan menjadi top mu. Bagaimana jika setelah kita lulus nanti, kita menikah?" Wonwoo terkikik, alis matanya dinaikkan turunkan untuk menggoda Jihoon.

"Leluconmu tidak lucu, Jeon." Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menunduk malu. Tubuhnya yang setengah berbaring, kini menyentuh rumput yang lembut. Tangannya dilipat, dijadikan sebagai bantal. Pandangannya dialihkan agar Wonwoo tidak melihat rona merah diwajahnya. Baru pertama kali Jihoon mendengar ucapan manis dari seseorang.

Jeon Wonwoo terpingkal-pingkal. Perutnya ditekan kuat-kuat oleh tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya memukul tanah. Entah kenapa mimik Jihoon sangat lucu menurutnya. Ia langsung terdiam begitu Jihoon menatapnya tajam.

"Maaf, maaf." Ia membetulkan posisinya menyerupai Jihoon. "Kau yakin tidak ada yang lewat ke area sini? Aku takut ada yang menguping, karena obrolanku mungkin akan jadi rahasia kita." Katanya kemudian.

Kepala mungil Jihoon menoleh, mulutnya terbuka namun segera tertutup. Ia kembali ke posisi awal. "Kalau begitu, kita bicarakan di apartemenku. Kau tahu password nya kan? Duluan saja, aku mungkin akan terlambat pulang."

"Password?"

"776581."

.

.

.

"Jeonghan Hyung! Kau menyelinap lagi?!" Chan membelalakkan matanya saat bertemu pandang dengan laki-laki itu. Ia berjalan cepat menghampirinya sambil menengok kanan-kiri takut ada orang yang datang, apalagi kalau itu Seungcheol.

Tadinya Chan akan mengambil mengambil bola basket bersama Hansol, tapi laki-laki keturunan barat itu bilang ingin ke toilet. Alhasil dia pergi duluan menuju gudang. Tapi sebelum memasuki bangunan itu, ia terlebih dulu melihat seseorang yang berjalan mengendap, seperti maling yang hendak menjalankan aksinya. Ia hampir ragu untuk mendekat. Katakanlah ia penakut, serangga saja takut apa lagi sosok yang tak tahu apa maksudnya, ia malah bersembunyi di balik dinding gudang. Kemudian orang itu mendekat sehingga Chan tahu bahwa siapa dia.

Sekarang mereka masih berjalan di koridor. Beruntung kegiatan belajar masih berlangsung, sehingga tak nampak seorangpun berkeliaran disana. "Jadi Hyung ada apa kemari?"

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan."

"Kenapa tidak ke asrama saja atau tempat lain di area omega. Hyung tahukan tempat ini berbahaya."

"Biar saja, biar si Choi Seungcheol itu tahu rasa bagaimana rasanya dikhianati. Aku kesini untuk mencari alpha baru yang bisa menyenangkanku dan baby. Chan kau kan alpha, aku ingin kau menjadi penggantinya tapi Jihoon pasti membunuhku. Jadi, tolong Carikan alpha yang bertanggung jawab untukku yaa.."

"Hah? Yang benar saja Hyung, aku bisa di pungkas habis oleh Seungcheol Hyung. Tidak tidak."

"Pokoknya carikan aku alpha, kalau tidak aku mau kabur saja!" Chan hanya bisa mengangguk daripada omega itu terus saja mengoceh, bisa meledak telinga Lee Chan.

"Hyung mau kemana? Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama menemani Hyung karena harus belajar, jam istirahat baru saja berakhir."

Jeonghan menunduk, ia sadar tak bisa merepotkan Chan terlalu lama. Tetapi, kalau kembali ke kelas omega, ia malas. Pasalnya tak ada yang mau menemaninya, hanya karena omega itu sudah punya mate dan sedang hamil. "Bawa aku bersamamu saja Chan, kemana pun itu, eum?" Jeonghan merajut, bibirnya dimajukan dan tingkahnya seperti anak kecil. Tangannya bergelayut manja pada alpha yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Chan menghela napas. Sekarang ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia hanya berharap seseorang datang menyelamatkannya.

Keduanya kembali berjalan. Kali ini Lee Chan yang memimpin. Sambil menggigit bibir, laki-laki itu berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan yang kebetulan sedang sepi.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" Tanya Jeonghan begitu keduanya memasuki ruang kesehatan. Chan menghiraukan gerutuan laki-laki itu dan membawanya ke ranjang paling ujung. Ia mendudukkan jeonghan dengan hati-hati. Walau bagaimanapun laki-laki itu tengah hamil dan ia tak mau mengambil risiko dengan kelakuan cerobohnya.

"Chan? Kau tidak menjawab? Kau marah ya? Kau tidak mau menemaniku?" Jeonghan mulai murung. Ujung seragamnya digigit.

"Bukan begitu Hyung, aku akan mengambil jaket dulu di kelas dan memanggil Jihoon Hyung. Tunggu disini ya, aku tidak akan lama." Begitu menyelesaikan perkataannya Chan pergi tanpa persetujuan Jeonghan.

Helaan napas terdengar mengiringi isakan yang ditahan. Saat ini ia hanya ingin ditemani. Menghabiskan hari dengan seseorang disampingnya, meletakkan kepalanya di bahu orang itu, ataupun bergurau bersama. Sejenak, ia merasa menyesal atas semua yang telah terjadi pada dirinya. Ia menyesal sudah meninggalkan orangtuanya di desa, menyesal ketika tak hadir dalam pemakaman keduanya, juga ketika memutuskan menerima tawaran Seungcheol untuk menjadi mate alpha itu.

Bicara tentang Seungcheol, Jeonghan tahu bahwa laki-laki itu tidak sepenuhnya tulus. Ia tahu bahwa laki-laki itu tak punya pilihan selain menjadikan dirinya omeganya. Ia bahkan sudah beberapa kali melihat mate nya berkhianat. Tapi tidak bisakah dia memperlakukan Jeonghan lebih baik? Bukan cuma pemuas nafsu saja?

Kepalanya terangkat ketika merasakan angin berhembus. Membelai lembut wajahnya seperti mencoba menghibur. Seketika senyumnya mengembang, langkahnya terayun menghampiri jendela. Membuka bidang persegi itu dan menghirup banyak-banyak udara diluar sana. Senyumnya semakin lebar begitu tatapannya jatuh pada anak-anak kecil yang tengah bermain di taman samping sekolahnya.

Yah, setidaknya, sebentar lagi ia akan punya teman. Teman hidupnya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Suara yang ia kenal membuat Jeonghan terlonjak. Cepat-cepat laki-laki itu menutup jendela dan memutar badan. Kepalanya tertunduk, jari-jari nya bergumul dengan ujung seragam. Ia tidak menyahut karena tiba-tiba lidahnya menjadi kelu.

"Kutanya kenapa kau ada disini?" Suara itu kembali melayangkan pertanyaan namun kali ini diiringi langkah kaki. Jeonghan semakin tertunduk. Ia berusaha mencari alasan yang sekiranya bisa membuat orang itu luluh.

"Kau bisu?"

"A-aku ingin kesini karena baby." Suaranya bisa disebut lirihan, apalagi satu kata terakhir.

"Baby?" Entah karena apa suara yang biasa terdengar keras itu tiba-tiba melembut. Jeonghan memberanikan diri mendongkak. Ia melihat Seungcheol tengah menatapnya lembut. "Aku lupa kau sedang hamil." Kekehnya kemudian.

Alpha itu berjalan mendekat, mengabaikan Jeonghan yang kembali kedalam mode siaga. Tangan besarnya meraih tangan ramping Jeonghan, menarik halus tubuh omega itu dan merebahkannya hati-hati ke ranjang. "Kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak." Kukuhnya.

Jeonghan tak bisa lebih terkejut dari pada ini. Ia membelalakkan matanya seraya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Seungcheol yang tidak biasa. Jujur ia sangat bahagia, perasaan itu menggebu-gebu di dadanya. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Ia bahkan dengan sengaja mencubit pahanya. Dan menjerit tertahan begitu merasakan sakit.

"Kenapa kau tahu aku ada disini?" Tanyanya kemudian tersipu ketika Seungcheol ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping Jeonghan. Satu ranjang berdua, saling memeluk.

"Baumu menuntunku kesini."

"Ah, aku mengerti. Ka-" ucapannya terpotong ketika tangan Seungcheol mengusap perutnya. "Berapa usia kandunganmu?" Bahkan ia bertanya dengan manis. Jeonghan jadi malu.

"Tidak tahu, aku tidak pernah periksa."

"Oh."

"Ah, Seungcheol, apa teman-temanmu tahu tentang aku?"

"Hah?"

"Maksudku tentang kita. Tentang aku yang merupakan mate mu."

"Ya, mereka tahu."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Bagaimana tanggapan mereka?"

"Mereka tak banyak bertanya. Aku cukup beruntung tentang itu."

"Oh, ya, syukurlah." Sebenarnya Jeonghan merasa kecewa. Yah, ia ingin banyak hal, seperti diperkenalkan pada mereka. Tapi setidaknya ini cukup membuktikan bahwa Seungcheol tidak menutup-nutupinya.

"Jeonghan kenapa kau kema- oh, maaf." Suara Jihoon terhenti ketika melihat kedua laki-laki tersebut saling memeluk di ranjang. Wonwoo juga yang melihatnya kemudian merasa malu sendiri.

"Jihooooon, aku merindukanmuuuu." Jeonghan berusaha bangkit, namun tangan besar Seungcheol mencekalnya. Omega itu bersemu merah, kepalanya memutar ke samping, di lihat Seungcheol tengah memejamkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian tubuhnya digeser semakin merapat, pangkal hidung Seungcheol terasa menusuk perutnya. Senyum Jeonghan semakin mengembang, wajahnya kini bisa diibaratkan tomat masak. Ia menatap Jihoon dan Wonwoo, mulutnya bergerak tanpa mengeluarkan suara. 'aku tidak apa-apa. Nanti aku kabari lagi.'

Jihoon tahu isyarat itu berupa sinyal halus yang menyuruhnya pergi. Wonwoo juga sudah mencolek pinggang laki-laki kecil itu untuk segera keluar ruang kesehatan. Jihoon mengangguk, ia tersenyum kecil pada Jeonghan dan menarik tangan kurus Wonwoo. Tetapi, sebelum mereka berdua pergi, bunyi perut Jeonghan mengalihkan semuanya. Termasuk Seungcheol yang mulai terlelap.

"Maafkan aku." Cicit Jeonghan. Ia menatap tak enak pada ketiga orang disana.

Seungcheol mengerang, ia melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Jeonghan yang mulai membesar. Laki-laki itu terduduk, menatap datar Jeonghan. "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, kau pasti mengantuk." Jeonghan buru-buru meminta maaf. Ia sungguh tidak enak, tapi mau bagaimana lagi perutnya memang sudah tidak diisi sejak kemarin malam.

"Kau lapar?" Tanya Seungcheol.

"Sejujurnya, ya." Jawab Jeonghan malu-malu.

Sedikit menimbang-nimbang akhirnya ia beranjak dari ranjang. Sembari menuntun Jeonghan menuruni ranjang. Selanjutnya ia menatap Jihoon dan laki-laki yang akhir-akhir ini sering bersama Jihoon. "Kau Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo terkesiap, pandangannya yang tak lepas dari Jeonghan teralihkan seketika. Ia membungkuk. "Kita pernah bertemu beberapa kali, tapi belum pernah berkenalan dengan formal. Aku, Jeon Wonwoo."

Seungcheol mengangguk, "Jeonghan pernah bercerita tentangmu. Kau teman baru Jihoon bukan?"

"Ya." Sebenarnya Wonwoo merasa wanti-wanti. Ia tak tahu apa saja yang dikatakan Jeonghan pada alpha itu. Tak mungkin bukan kalau Jeonghan membocorkan identitasnya yang sebenarnya? Ya, sangat tidak mungkin. Ia akan bertanya langsung pada orang itu. Dan lagi, Seungcheol sepertinya berbeda dari teman-temannya yang lain.

"Seungcheol, aku lapar." Jeonghan meminta dengan wajah memelas.

"Ah, baiklah, kita ke kantin sekarang." Kata Seungcheol.

Laki-laki cantik itu kegirangan, ia mengaitkan tangannya pada lengan kekar Seungcheol. "Aku ingin bersama Jihoon dan Wonwoo." Katanya kemudian. Seungcheol tampak menimbang-nimbang, ia lantas melihat dua orang itu. "Kalian tidak keberatan?"

Jihoon berkata, "Bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu?"

"Mereka ada di kelas."

"Baiklah kami ikut, lagipula kami sudah berencana untuk bolos." Ujar Jihoon. Ia beralih pada Wonwoo. Rupanya laki-laki itu juga setuju. Yah, mereka tidak sempat makan siang karena harus mengeringkan baju. Sesuatu baru terpikirkan oleh Wonwoo sekarang. Kenapa ia tidak ganti baju saja tadi?

.

.

.

Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya tak senang, Jihoon pun membuang mukanya.

"Seungcheol, kau sedang sakit ya?" Celetukan spontan Jihoon mengalihkan dua makhluk yang saling menautkan bibir itu pada asal suara.

"Tidak, kenapa?" Seungcheol menjawabnya dengan santai.

"Apa maksudmu Jihoon?" Kali ini pasangannya yang bertanya. Ia sempat merasa jengkel ketika kegiatannya diganggu orang itu.

Jihoon menghela napas. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali larut pada makanan siap saji yang dipesan Seungcheol. Jeonghan tiba-tiba ingin Jajangmyeon, jadi Seungcheol sekalian membelikan mereka juga. Seperti tak tahu malu, pasangan dihadapannya malah melanjutkan aksi panas mereka. Yah, untungnya mereka tidak sedang di kantin. Kalau tidak, Jihoon pasti akan menanggung malu. Tempat ini Seungcheol sebut basecamp alpha level satu. Yah khusus dibuatkan oleh sekolah, berbeda tiap angkatan, dan hanya yang bersangkutan yang tahu soal tempat ini.

Mi bersaus kacang hitam itu masih sisa setengah dari yang seharusnya, tapi perut kecilnya seperti tak mampu menampung makanan itu lagi. Ia menaruh sumpit di keatas mangkuk, lantas menaruh punggungnya pada badan sofa.

Jihoon mulai merayap pada setiap cela ruangan. Pertama kali Jihoon masuk, sensasi aneh yang ia rasakan. Aroma, suasana, perasaan, seperti dilempar pada suatu waktu yang rasanya Jihoon tak pernah alami.

Wonwoo, Laki-laki itu pun tak henti-hentinya memandang perabotan-perabotan antik khas bangsawan eropa yang tersimpan pas pada tempatnya. Ia beberapa kali berdecak kagum, sekaligus mengusap tekuknya. Ia tak pernah berpikir, ada suatu ruangan semewah ini di dalam lingkungan sekolah. Entah Wonwoo harus bersyukur atau tidak.

"Sst," Jihoon menoleh ke samping, Wonwoo menginterupsi.

"Apa?"

Wonwoo sempat melirik Sungcheol-Jeonghan, sebelum membisikan sesuatu. "Apa lebih baik kita keluar saja? Aku merasa tidak cocok dengan ruangan ini."

Yah, Jihoon juga mengakui itu. Ia merasa bertentangan dengan aura yang dikeluarkan oleh ruangan ini. Namun sebelum ia menjawab, Wonwoo lebih dulu berkata. "Selain karena ruangan ini, dua orang itu juga membuatku panas dingin, lihatlah." Jihoon terdiam sebentar, sebelum menatap arah yang ditunjuk Wonwoo. Tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah. "Gila kau." Ia mendengus.

Jeon Wonwoo yang memang niat awalnya mengusili Jihoon, tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sehingga kedua sejoli di depannya lagi-lagi terusik. Buru-buru Wonwoo meminta maaf dengan sopan.

Gundukan di selangkangan Wonwoo memang bukan main-main, ia merasa hawa panas di sekujur tubuhnya meningkat akibat ulah dua makhluk di depannya. Sejujurnya, setelah mengetahui dirinya seorang omega, ia tidak lagi berhubungan badan dengan siapapun, bahkan pacar perempuan atau laki-lakinya ia campakkan begitu saja. Birahinya seakan pudar.

"Kau sungguh ingin keluar?" Bisik Jihoon.

"Kau tidak mau?" Jawab Wonwoo.

"Aku tertarik dengan ruangan ini."

"Akupun begitu, tapi aku tidak ingin berlama-lama disini. Kau tahu, sejak masuk ke ruangan, aku seperti diawasi."

"Itu hanya pikiranmu, aku pun memiliki perasaan tidak enak terhadap ruangan ini, tapi tidak terlalu sepertimu. Aku ingin melihat-lihat. Mumpung bangsat-bangsat yang lain belum datang."

"Waw, Lee Jihoon, ucapanmu."

Jihoon memberikan tatapan datar. "Kenapa? Kau juga mengakuinya bukan?"

"Ya, lalu kau mau apa?" Jawab Wonwoo dengan tatapan tak kalah datarnya.

"Kubilang aku ingin melihatnya." Jihoon memang keras kepala.

"Tapi kita ini tamu-" Jihoon menutup mulut Wonwoo dengan telapak tangannya. Laki-laki jangkung itu sudah kebanyakan berbicara. Selanjutnya ia menatap Seungcheol, untungnya laki-laki itu sedang duduk menyuapi Jeonghan dengan tatapan lembut. Sampai saat ini Jihoon masih berpikir kalau Seungcheol kesurupan. "Seungcheol, mumpung disini, aku ingin melihat-lihat, kau tidak keberatan?"

Sang alpha melirik sekilas. "Yah, lakukan sesukamu. Tapi hanya sepuluh menit, kita akan pergi dari sini, karena setiap jam pergantian pelajaran, mereka akan menyempatkan kemari."

Jihoon tahu 'mereka' yang di maksud Seungcheol adalah para alpha level satu. Ia lantas menarik tangan Wonwoo dan membawanya menghampiri perabotan kuno di sebrang ruangan.

"Wah, lihat ini. Aku tidak tahu barang seperti ini ada." Jihoon mengangkat benda yang membuat Wonwoo mundur satu langkah. Wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi jijik.

"Ji, itu pengaman dengan warna emas." Ia menjauhkan barang itu dari tangan jihoon.

"Oh, rupanya pengaman itu seperti ini. Aku baru lihat." Laki-laki kecil itu memandang takjub.

"Kau baru tahu?" Wonwoo memandang tak percaya, tapi setelahnya menganggukan kepala. "Aku bisa mengerti, kau itu perawan."

Jihoon membulatkan matanya, kenapa ia merasa dihina? "Aku ini laki-laki, seharusnya perjaka."

"Tapi kau adalah pihak yang akan dimasuki Hoon."

Wajah Jihoon merah padam, ia begitu tau arti 'dimasuki', Jeonghan sudah bercerita banyak tentang this and that. Ia membuang muka. "Enak saja! Aku yang akan memasuki pasanganku!"

Wonwoo tiba-tiba murung, ia menghela napas berat. "Tapi kita omega, Ji. Kau tau apa artinya kan?" Bisiknya parau. Entahlah, sampai sekarang Wonwoo belum bisa menerima kenyataan tentang perubahan status seksualnya yang tiba-tiba ini. Meskipun beberapa bulan sudah dilalui, sepertinya ia tidak akan siap menerimanya.

"Hei, aku akan melihat kearah sana." Kata Jihoon. Wonwoo mengangguk, sedangkan dirinya masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. Menatap kosong ke arah jendela yang ditutupi gorden tebal.

Hal yang masih terus mengganjal dipikirannya adalah bagaimana cara ia memberitahu orang tuanya. Apalagi posisinya sebagai anak pertama yang akan memimpin bisnis keluarga kelak. Sampai saat ini, ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana mimik wajah ayahnya begitu tau ia adalah omega? Atau tanggapan tunangannya?

Tak ada seorang pun disekolah ini yang tahu bahwa Wonwoo mempunyai tunangan. Bahkan teman sekamar nya pun tidak, atau mantan-mantan pacarnya. Karena bagi Wonwoo itu adalah hal yang tak perlu disebarluaskan, tak ada untungnya juga.

Walaupun sejujurnya Wonwoo juga belum pernah melihat gadis itu lagi setelah sepuluh tahun dari pertemuan pertama mereka. Ia tak banyak tahu tentangnya juga. Yang masih tersimpan dalam ingatan Wonwoo adalah rupanya yang manis dan tubuhnya yang tinggi. Hanya itu.

"Choi, obat apa ini?" Seruan Jihoon membuatnya memutar badan. Di sebelah selatan laki-laki kecil itu berdiri sambil mengacungkan satu strip pil bulat putih. Ia mengernyit, sepertinya obat itu belum pernah ada di ruang kesehatan sekolah maupun asrama.

Langkahnya membawa tubuh jangkung itu menghampiri Jihoon untuk melihat lebih jelas. Benar, ia tak pernah melihatnya. Dulu saat tingkat pertama Wonwoo pernah masuk ekskul kesehatan hanya untuk menjadikannya alternatif membolos.

"Itu milik Soonyoung." Sahut Seungcheol.

"Soonyoung sakit apa?" Jihoon spontan berbisik sehingga hanya Wonwoo yang bisa mendengarnya.

Dahi Wonwoo mengerut sangat kentara. "Kenapa kau peduli?"

"A-aku hanya penasaran." Entah kenapa Jihoon jadi gelagapan. Ia diam-diam memasukan pil itu ke dalam saku blazernya, tanpa ada orang yang tahu.

"Ayo kita pergi, beberapa menit lagi jam pelajaran berganti. Atau jika kalian ingin berkenalan dengan mereka."

Jihoon dan Wonwoo kompak menggeleng.

Seungcheol menahan tawanya, ia meraih pinggang Jeonghan merapat, "Tak perlu takut, mereka Jinak kok."

'Jinak matamu!' Jihoon dan Wonwoo kompak berteriak dalam hati.

Jeonghan terkekeh, ia lalu membereskan bekas makanan yang berserakan di meja. "Jihoon, kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu lagi!"

"Ah, aku sudah kenyang."

"Kebiasaan buruknya itu harus dihilangkan, Hoon. Kau tahu, ada banyak orang yang kelaparan diluar sana sedangkan kau malah membuang makananmu. Apa kau tidak tahu betapa kejamnya itu?"

"Ya Jeonghan, maafkan aku."

Terdengar keramaian dibalik pintu ruangan, sebelum benda persegi itu dibuka sambil menampakan batang hidung seseorang. Teman sekelas Seungcheol mulai berdatangan. Mereka melirik sekilas pada keempat orang disana, lalu bertingkah seakan hal itu tak mengganggu. Seungcheol pun demikian. Ia tak terlihat khawatir bila Wonwoo dan yang lainnya bertemu dengan para alpha.

Lalu ketika antek-anteknya tiba, baru Seungcheol menunjukan ekspresinya.

"WOW!" Seokmin berteriak seolah-olah yang dilihatnya adalah makhluk halus. Ia menutup mulutnya lalu membuat mimik wajah yang berlebihan.

"Ck berisik." Jisoo yang baru menampakan ujung hidungnya menggerakkan kesal. Ia berjalan mendahului Seokmin yang masih nyaman berdiri diambang pintu.

"Seungcheol... Kau membawa mate-mu kemari? Kalian tidak seks disini kan?" Omongan Seokmin selanjutnya mendapat timpukan buku saku dari Jisoo. Laki-laki dengan wajah manis itu memberi isyarat padanya untuk mendekat.

Seokmin terkekeh, ia melihat wajah datar Seungcheol terlebih dulu sebelum menghampiri Jisoo dan bertingkah manja pada orang itu.

Junhui selanjutnya yang masuk disampingnya ada Mingyu. Laki-laki keturunan China itu hanya melirik sekilas tak seperti alpha lainnya yang malah menyoroti seseorang dengan tatapan datar. Keduanya tak sampai beberapa menit segera menghampiri Jisoo yang memanggilnya.

'Tidak ada Soonyoung?' batin Jihoon tiba-tiba bertanya. Ia terus menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup rapat sampai beberapa saat. Entah mengapa hati kecilnya justru menginginkan laki-laki itu ada disini. Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya kasar. Ia baru saja merutuki pikirannya dengan kata-kata tak pantas.

"Soonyoung tidak akan ada, dia sedang tidak enak badan dan kembali ke asrama lebih dulu." Mingyu seperti menangkap gelagat Jihoon. Ia memang sejak tadi memperhatikan Laki-laki itu. Gara-garanya, Mingyu harus bersitegang dengan Soonyoung.

Jihoon menunduk. Dia malu tertangkap basah. Walau Kim Mingyu tak menyebutkan nama dalam kalimatnya, ia merasa bahwa kata-kata itu memang untuknya.

"Ji?" Wonwoo mengikut bahu Jihoon. "Kenapa kau mencari Soonyoung?" Wonwoo berbisik.

"Apa? Kenapa Soonyoung?"

"Kau dari tadi terus menatap pintu..." Wonwoo berhenti sejenak. "Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Aku sedikit lebih tau tentang orang-orang ini, kita punya janji nanti malam kan?"

"Aku sungguh tidak memikirkan Soonyoung."

"Semua alpha level satu ada disini, minus Soonyoung, dan kau masih saja menunggu seseorang membuka pintu."

"Yak ya! Kenapa kalian malah bisik-bisik disana? Jihoon, Wonwoo kemari!" Jeonghan yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dalam lingkaran orang-orang itu. Wonwoo tiba-tiba teringat pada malam di gudang itu, dimana ia hanya bisa menggigil ketakutan di tumpukan benda.

Lalu, tatapannya beralih pada Mingyu. Kemudian berujung pada Jihoon karena rupanya laki-laki alpha itu rengat menatap Jihoon. Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya samar. Apa hubungan mereka? Tidak, maksudnya bukan Wonwoo cemburu atau apa, hanya saja ia merasa heran ketika tatapan Mingyu itu lebih menyiratkan ketertarikan. Ah, Wonwoo ingat, hari itu, Mingyu menanyakan hubungan Jihoon dengan Soonyoung.

"Hoon? Won?" Jeonghan kembali menegur mereka.

Jihoon hanya terdiam, jadi Wonwoo berinisiatif untuk menjawab. "Sepertinya kami harus pergi, pelajaran selanjutnya mungkin sudah dimulai."

"Tapi tadi kalian bilang akan membolos untuk hari ini?" Tanya Jeonghan memastikan.

"Aku baru saja ingat, absenku sudah melampaui batas jika sekarang tidak masuk."

"Duduklah! Banyak hal yang ingin kami tanyakan pada kalian berdua. Persetan dengan absen!" Suara itu membuat Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat. Ia sudah tahu milik siapa itu pastinya. Sayang, orang itu seperti tak mau dibantah walau sebenarnya Wonwoo sedang menghindarinya akhir-akhir ini.

Kim Mingyu.

.

.

.

Seungkwan menggerutu tak putus-putus. Tangannya yang sebelah menenteng kantung yang berisi seragam olahraga dan sebelah lagi memegang ponsel. Ia berdecak beberapa kali saat nomor yang ia tuju tidak menjawab. Pertanyaan dalam otaknya hanya satu, kemana Jihoon? Setelah jam istirahat, temannya itu tidak kembali ke kelas. Jujur ia khawatir, kalau-kalau kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu terulang lagi.

Ya, Seungkwan melihatnya.

Saat laki-laki kecil itu di siram oleh sekumpulan siswa, ia berada tak jauh dari Jihoon. Sebenarnya jika berani, ia akan menghampiri siswa-siswa itu dan menarik rambut mereka hingga akar-akarnya tercabut. Namun amat disayangkan, nyalinya tak sebesar itu. Terlebih lagi, ia hanya sendiri.

Ia berhenti sejenak. Pikirannya terlampar lagi. Kalau tidak salah saat itu Jihoon sedang bersama seseorang. Tapi siapa? Kenapa Seungkwan baru tahu bahwa Jihoon punya teman selain dirinya? Terlebih lagi, dilihat dari seragamnya laki-laki itu alpha. Seketika Seungkwan terbelalak. Jarinya cepat-cepat membuka grup chat kelas. Menelusuri gambar-gambar disana dan berhenti ketika menemukan satu.

Foto yang diduga sebagai Jihoon.

"Astaga! Laki-laki itu sama persis seperti difoto!" Seungkwan menahan teriakannya. Ia menengok sekitarnya, takut-takut ada orang disana. Bagus, tak ada!

Sekali lagi, laki-laki itu mencoba menghubungi Jihoon. Ia harus bertanya langsung. Untungnya, kali ini tersambung. "Ji, kau ada dimana?"

'Aku sedang di ruang ganti.'

"Kau akan masuk kelas kali ini?"

'Tentu saja, Seungkwan bisa kau kemari sebentar?'

"Ya, akupun akan mengganti pakaian. Tadi tidak sengaja seragamnya ketinggalan. Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya."

Seungkwan menutup teleponnya. Suara Jihoon terdengar berbeda, apa ada masalah lagi? Bagaimanapun itu, ia harus bergegas. Namun, tarikan di kerah belakangnya menghentikan langkah Seungkwan. Laki-laki tambun itu memutar, wajahnya merah. "Siapa kau?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengakui bahwa kau itu Boo Seungkwan?" Laki-laki berwajah barat yang beberapa hari lalu mengganggu Seungkwan muncul lagi.

Seungkwan ingat orang ini sekarang. Tapi ia tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusinya. "Kau itu kenapa sih?" Tanyanya risih. Ia hendak melangkah lagi, namun kembali laki-laki itu kembali menahannya.

"Minta nomor teleponmu."

"Untuk apa? Tidak mau!"

"Kubilang kau akan jadi pasanganku. Jadi mulai sekarang aku harus tahu semua kegiatanmu!"

Rahang Seungkwan terjatuh, lagi-lagi orang itu bicara tak masuk akal. "Kau gila, ya? Masih tingkat satu juga. Dan kemana pasukanmu? Biasanya main keroyokan!"

"Mengurusimu tidak perlu banyak orang, dan kuberitahu, mimpi ibuku tidak pernah salah! Untuk ancang-ancang, berikan ponselmu!" Kukuh laki-laki itu. Tetapi melihat sikap Seungkwan yang ogah-ogahan, Hansol dengan cepat merebut ponselnya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat berikan ponsel itu!" Seungkwan berusaha merebut ponselnya, namun tinggi laki-laki itu berhasil menggagalkan usahanya.

Setelah selesai, Hansol menyerahkan kembali ponsel laki-laki berisi itu. Selanjutnya pergi tanpa pamit. Seungkwan ingin berteriak, namun ia tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Dengan langkah lebar, ia berjalan menuju ruang ganti yang disebutkan Jihoon. Sampai disana, ia melihat Jihoon sedang duduk di salah satu kursi panjang.

"Ji, ada apa?"

Jihoon terkejut, ia berjalan tergesa menghampiri Seungkwan. "Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

"Ada apa? Tak seperti biasanya kau seperti ini? Apa jangan-jangan ada yang mengerjaimu lagi?"

"Itu tak masalah, aku hanya butuh orang yang percaya padaku."

"Aku percaya padamu."

"Terima kasih."

Seungkwan tersenyum lebar sebelum mata bulatnya tertuju pada seragam olahraga Jihoon yang compang-camping. Buru-buru ia mengambil seragam itu membentangnya dengan cepat. Tempat bekas guntingan di sana-sini, dan tidak ada kemungkinan untuk diperbaiki.

"Oh my lord, bagaimana ini? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa ini semua gara-gara foto itu."

"Sialan! Mereka berani-beraninya main belakang! Dasar pengecut!"

"Boo, ucapanmu."

"Ah, maafkan aku. Keceplosan, hehe."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kelas olahraganya, Ji?"

"Tenang saja, temanku sedang kemari."

Tak lama kemudian, Jeon Wonwoo masuk ke ruang ganti. Sekedar mengucapkan salam pada Seungkwan, laki-laki jangkung itu berjalan menuju lokernya, mengambil seragam olahraganya. "Aku tahu ini kebesaran, tapi apa boleh buat, pakailah."

"Ya, terima kasih." Balas Jihoon dengan meraih seragam itu.

"Oh, hai." Wonwoo berbalik pada Seungkwan yang sedang melihatnya dengan teliti. "Kau pasti Seungkwan!"

Boo Seungkwan terkejut, dengan cepat menjauhkan tatapannya dari Wonwoo. Ia berdehem sambil membenarkan posisi berdirinya. Lantas mengulurkan tangan pada Wonwoo. "Ya, namaku Boo Seungkwan. Kau?"

"Jeon Wonwoo." Laki-laki itu menerima tangan Seungkwan, sebelum melepaskan nya.

"Kau temannya Jihoon?"

Wonwoo melirik Jihoon sekali. "Kau bisa menganggapnya seperti itu." Ia kembali melirik Jihoon, laki-laki itu memberi isyarat untuk pergi. Wonwoo mengerti, Seungkwan adalah orang yang takkan berhenti bertanya sampai ia puas, begitu yang di katakan Jihoon setelah keluar dari basecamp alpha. Ia rasa, Jihoon mulai terbuka dengannya. "Eum, maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kelas, aku hanya minta izin ke toilet untuk ini."

Seungkwan yang akan melontarkan pertanyaan lagi, buru-buru mengangguk dan menyilakannya pergi. Wonwoo tersenyum lalu mengucap pamit. Ia berjalan keluar ruang ganti pria dengan agak terburu. Perkataannya tadi bukan hanya sebagai alasan untuk lepas dari Seungkwan, ia memang sedang dalam kegiatan belajar sekarang.

Wonwoo berjalan dengan selimpungan, ia bahkan hampir menabrak tong sampah yang disediakan di tiap kelas. Penglihatannya mulai kabur, kepalanya terasa agak berat. Tidak mungkin ia demam gara-gara siraman tadi pagi kan? Ia punya daya tahan tubuh yang kuat.

Sambil merasakan pening, omega itu memaksa berjalan walau akhirnya harus roboh juga. Namun, setelah siap dengan rasa sakit yang mungkin ditimbulkan akibat tubrukan punggung dan lantai, Wonwoo tak merasakan itu. Ia hanya merasa dirinya diangkat lalu dibawa ke arah yang berlawanan. Sayangnya ia tidak tahu siapa orang itu, matanya tak bisa dibuka. Ia hanya berharap tidak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

.

.

.

Sooyoung mengerang. Kepalanya pening setelah menegak satu pil yang selalu dikonsumsinya akhir-akhir ini. Tubuhnya selalu saja kaku dan tangannya bergetar. Tenang saja, ia tidak mengonsumsi narkoba, hanya semacam pil penenang yang diapun tak tahu apa itu. Ia mencoba bangkit, namun kembali ambruk di langkah kedua.

Matanya mengerjap cepat, napasnya memburu. Bibirnya mengucap sumpah serapah yang seharusnya tak keluar dari orang seusianya. Tapi bagaimana lagi, karena bukan hanya kepalanya saja yang pening, kali ini dadanya juga panas.

"Sial!"

Ketika tubuhnya mulai bisa dikendalikan, ia bangkit, berjalan keluar dari kamarnya tak tentu arah. Hanya mengikuti insting dan penciumannya yang tajam. Sampai pada area Beta, ia memutar tubuhnya berlawanan arah, mungkin ke tempat Seokmin lebih baik. Dia pasti punya omega untuk dimainkan.

Kamar si hidung phinocio itu cukup jauh, berbatasan dengan area Beta, sedangkan ia sudah jauh memasuki area Beta. Mahkluk yang tak ada gunanya. Menurut Sooyoung, lebih baik para Beta itu menjadi omega saja, lebih nikmat. Sooyoung tersenyum miring, memikirkan begitu banyak omega jika Beta tidak ada. Fantasinya menjadi liar saat itu juga. Ciih! Salahkan Seokmin yang selalu menjejalinya dengan hal-hal berbau porno, sehingga otaknya jadi ikut-ikutan.

Ah, sepertinya pil itu kurang berpengaruh. Fungsinya sudah tidak sama lagi seperti saat pertama kali ia menggunakannya. Dan lagi ia mulai penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, atau tentang pil itu. Tubuhnya sedikit limbung, sehingga Sooyoung harus menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding. Mungkin beristirahat sebentar pilihan yang baik.

Ia memejamkan mata, menikmati suasana yang tiba-tiba menjadi nyaman. Lalu matanya terbuka ketika bau familiar yang memabukkan tertangkap Indera penciumannya. Kepalanya menengok ke samping kiri dan manik matanya menangkap sosok itu.

Mata mereka bertemu. Jihoon menahan napas, niatnya untuk tidak bertemu laki-laki itu lagi kini hanya wacana. Sialnya tadi ia berjalan menunduk sehingga tak tahu di hadapannya ada sang alpha. Kalau saja ia melihat dengan benar, ia mungkin akan berbalik arah dan melarikan diri, urusannya dengan Seungkwan bisa lain kali.

Tapi Sooyoung terlanjur melihatnya, dan mata alpha itu seperti memenjarakannya agar tidak bisa kemana mana. Terbukti karena saat ini Jihoon hanya berdiri sambil menahan napas.

"Bernapas." Kata Sooyoung yang membuat Jihoon menuruti permintaannya.

Lee Jihoon terbatuk, sepertinya ia menahan napas terlalu lama. "Hai." Hai? Kenapa kau malah menyapanya Lee Jihoon bodoh! Sooyoung memiringkan kepalanya, wajah datarnya semakin datar ketika mendengar kata itu.

"Maksudku, permisi." Katanya lalu mengambil langkah kedepan. Ia tidak akan mundur.

Begitu Jihoon melewatinya, ada aroma menyerbak yang dikeluarkan dari tubuh kecil itu dan membuat pening Soonyoung tiba-tiba makin menjadi. Ia ambruk. Tubrukan antara tubuhnya dan lantai begitu keras, sampai Jihoon dapat mendengar suara itu. Jihoon berbalik. Posisinya sudah cukup jauh dengan Soonyoung lantaran ia berjalan setengah berlari.

Tanpa berpikir, laki-laki itu berlari menghampiri Soonyoung. Menggoyang-goyangkan pundak lebar sang alpha yang sedang mengerang kesakitan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Tanya Jihoon. "Hei!" tegurnya lagi. Namun tetap saja Soonyoung tak meresponnya. Cekramannya pada rambut makin kuat. Tangan satunya meremas paha kanan Jihoon.

Jihoon merasa kesakitan akibat cengkraman itu. Ponsel ditangannya beberapa kali terjatuh ketika akan menelepon Seungcheol, hanya untuk menyingkirkan tangan Soonyoung.

Napas Soonyoung menjadi berat. Bola matanya berubah menggelap, gigi taringnya seakan tumbuh lebih panjang. Dan dalam hitungan detik, bahkan Jihoon juga tak bisa menghindar. Soonyoung menggigit lehernya.

.

.

.

Author's note:

Wonwoo dan Jihoon dalam sudut pandang selain Jeonghan tetap menjadi alpha dan Beta. Jika ada pertanyaan silahkan di komentar. Terima kasih^^ dan awas Typo, hehe.


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hide Your Heat**

 **Story by : Hoshiyowoo**

 **Ship(s) : Soonhoon, Meanie, Jeongcheol (untuk chapter ini) and other**

 **Warning! : Typo, M-preg, BxB, Omegaverse, bahasa vulgar, kekerasan, dll**

 **Genre : terserah anda, saya bingung, yang pasti ada romance .**

 **Disclaimer : Seventeen belongs to pledis Ent and their parents.**

Kepala Jihoon tertunduk mengamati jari jari kakinya yang tanpa alas. Matanya sesekali mengintip ke atas, lalu kembali pada jari-jarinya sedetik kemudian. Ia merasa gugup. Bukan tanpa alasan Jihoon seperti ini. Bayangkan saja jika kau ditatapi oleh 5 orang yang berstatus alpha level satu, dengan tatapan tak bersahabat dan penuh tanya.

Kembali ke beberapa jam sebelumnya...

Lee Jihoon mengerang. Tiap inchi tubuhnya dipenuhi rasa perih yang luar biasa, ditambah tindihan Kwon Soonyoung yang mengunci pergerakannya. Lehernya sudah mati rasa dari beberapa menit yang lalu, setelah dikoyak oleh gigi-gigi taring Soonyoung. Well, Jihoon tak pernah tahu kalau gigi taring Soonyoung ternyata begitu tajam. Wajar saja, laki-laki itu tak pernah tersenyum bagaimana bisa ia melihat isi didalam mulutnya.

Yah

Walaupun ia pernah beberapa kali mengecap rasa mulut Soonyoung saat mereka berciuman.

Saat ini mereka masih di koridor asrama beta, tempat yang sama ketika Soonyoung tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Tak ada suara kecuali hembusan napas Soonyoung yang cukup berat, ia bahkan tak sanggup bernapas kalau-kalau hembusan napasnya dapat membangunkan Soonyoung. Sekitar setengah jam mereka disana tak ada seorang pun yang melintas. Walaupun Jihoon tak mau ada yang melihat tapi ia butuh seseorang untuk menyingkirkan tubuh Soonyoung. Punggungnya tak kuat lagi menompa laki-laki itu.

Kepalanya memutar, hanya untuk melihat wajah dingin laki-laki berstatus alpha itu. Seketika wajah putih Jihoon bersemu, menyadari jarak mereka hanya sekepalan tangan orang dewasa.

Mata Soonyoung ternyata sangat kecil, bahkan terlihat seperti garis melintang ketika terlelap. Jihoon tersenyum kecil, mengingat matanya juga tak kalah kecil dari Soonyoung. Lalu beralih pada hidung, kemudian berakhir di bibirnya yang tebal dan merah. Jihoon tanpa sadar menjilat bibir bawahnya saat matanya berfokus pada bibir merah merekah milih Soonyoung.

Soonyoung itu perokok bukan? Bagaimana ia memiliki bibir yang menggiurkan seperti itu? Yah, Jihoon pernah memergokinya beberapa kali sebelum mereka memiliki hubungan yang membingungkan.

Hubungan mereka.

Jihoon penasaran, sebenarnya Soonyoung menganggapnya apa? Apakah ia spesial atau laki-laki itu juga berlaku sama kepada orang lain?

Seketika perasaannya menjadi kacau. Entah karena alasan apa Jihoon juga tidak tahu. Ia tak pernah mengalami keadaan seperti ini sehingga tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apa yang harus ia lakukan supaya perasaannya kembali tenang, kembali seperti sedia kala saat ia masih belum mengenal Kwon Soonyoung.

Dan lagi, apa yang akan dilakukan Soonyoung ketika tahu bahwa Jihoon sebenarnya seorang omega?

Entah lah, Jihoon enggan membayangkannya. Lagipula, Soonyoung itu sulit ditebak.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" suara itu datang dari arah belakang Jihoon. Sekuat tenaga ia memutar kepalanya demi melihat sipemilik suara.

Mata Jihoon membelalak, di depannya berdiri salah satu antek Soonyoung. Wajahnya tenang tingginya sama dengan Soonyoung, rambutnya hitam dan matanya seperti kucing. Sial, Jihoon lupa siapa namanya! Padahal tadi sehabis dari ruangan khusus alpha level satu ia sempat bertanya pada Wonwoo tentang mereka.

"Permisi, bisa tolong pindahkan Soonyoung? Ia tak sadarkan diri dan aku tidak bisa bergerak." Jihoon tak berbohong, ia memang tak bisa bergerak setelah tenaganya habis untuk meronta beberapa menit yang lalu.

Laki-laki itu tampak mengerutkan alisnya. Ia berdecak lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Tunggu sebentar, aku pun tak kuat jika harus mengangkatnya."

Jihoon mengangguk, ia amat bersyukur ketika laki-laki itu mau membantu. Jujur saja, ia mulai tak bisa bernapas dengan normal saat ini.

Matanya kembali berfokus pada laki-laki tadi, sembari mengingat-ingat. Siapa namanya? Yah, kau perlu tahu nama untuk berterimakasih.

"Jisoo?" ucapnya tak sengaja.

Tak diduga laki-laki itu menoleh. "Ya?"

"Ah, tidak, aku hanya- terima kasih sudah mau membantuku." Jihoon merutuki dirinya yang tiba-tiba gugup.

Jisoo menatapnya sejenak lalu mengangkat bahu. "Tak masalah." Ujarnya kemudian kembali berpaku pada ponsel. Ia menghela napas sebelum mendekat kearah Jihoon.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya lembut. Jihoon terbelalak, laki-laki itu bahkan meemberikannya sebuah senyuman.

"Ya aku baik." Sebenarnya tidak, Jihoon berbohong. Bagaimana bisa dirinya baik-baik saja ketika tubuhnya bahkan terasa ngilu.

Laki-laki bernama Jisoo itu kembali tersenyum. Tangan kerempengnya berusaha mendorong tubuh Soonyoung. Ia terlihat kesulitan. Jihoon jadi tak enak.

"Kita bisa menunggu temanmu." Kata Jihoon

"Kau meremehkanku?" tanya Jisoo. Matanya dibuat-buat seakan ia marah.

Jihoon terkekeh, ia tahu Jisoo hanya bercanda. "Tidak. Tapi sepertinya kau butuh orang lain untuk menggesermya."

"No. Aku bisa. Lihat, dia bahkan sudah tak berada di atasmu. Pasti berat sekali ya." Rupanya Jisoo bisa memindahkan Soonyoung sehingga Jihoon bisa bernapas dengan bebas.

Laki-laki kecil itu bangkit kemudian duduk merapat pada dinding. "Terima kasih." Kembali lagi kata itu terucap membuat Jisoo jengkel. Ia lalu mengambil duduk di sebelah Jihoon sambil memperhatikan laki-laki itu.

"Aku bosan mendengarmu berterima kasih." Jisoo mendecih

Jihoon kembali terkekeh. Ia baru tahu kalau alpha level satu itu ramah. Mungkin karena ia hanya melihat Kwon Soonyoung yang brengsek sehingga ia menyimpulkan bahwa yang lainnya juga sama.

Kembali ke masa sekarang...

Jihoon harus menelan perkataannya bulat-bulat tentang alpha level satu yang bersifat ramah. Ternyata hanya Jisoo yang seperti itu, lainnya sama seperti Soonyoung. Bahkan Seungcheol yang notabene temannya pun bersikap dingin. Ia sungguh ingin pergi dari ruangan ini. Ia tak tahan lagi.

Kalau saja pinggangnya tak direngkuh kuat oleh Soonyoung, ia ingin kabur.

Saat ini Jihoon berada di kamar Soonyoung, duduk di tepi kasur dengan Soonyoung yang berbaring meringkuk di sampingnya. Entah mengapa ketika Seokmin dan Jun datang, Jisoo malah menyuruhnya mengikuti mereka. Awalnya ia menolak, tapi saat itu Jisoo tak ingin bantahan. Karena merasa tak enak jadilah ia menurut.

"Berikan ini padanya, Hoon." Seungcheol menyerahkan dua butir tablet obat yang sama persis dengan yang ada di sakunya.

"Tapi dia tidur, Choi." Jihoon mendongkak lalu menggeleng kecil. Namun tetap menerima tablet beserta segelas air.

Tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan milik Jun. Laki-laki yang ia ketahui keturunan cina itu memandang tak suka padanya.

"Soonyoung harus minum ini. Kalau tidak, penyakitnya bisa kambuh." Kali ini Jisoo yang berbicara.

Jihoon mengernyit, Soonyoung punya penyakit? "Dia sakit apa?"

"Kenapa kau terus bicara seolah-olah kau istrinya? Cukup bangunkan dia dan berikan obat itu padanya." Jun merasa kesal dengan tingkah Jihoon. Jujur ia sangat tidak suka dengan lelaki itu.

"Jihoon jadi korban Soonyoung, jadi pantas ia bertanya." Jihoon tersenyum ketika Jisoo memihaknya. Laki-laaki berparas manis itu menatap tajam Jun yang mendecih lalu beralih pada Jihoon. "Soonyoung punya kelainan mental." Sambung Jisoo dan entah kenapa Jihoon tak terkejut mendengar hal itu. Ia sudah mendugaa sejak awal ada yang tidak beres dengan Soonyoung.

Seungcheol menghela napas. "Seharusnya aku memberitahumu sejak awal, kalau saja kau bukan teman Jeonghan aku tidak akan peduli. Tapi untungnya kau beta, jadi tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Jihoon meringis, lagi-lagi statusnya. Ia beralih memperhatikan Soonyoung yang tertidur pulas.

"Jadi hubunganmu dengan Soonyoung hanya sebatas 'korban dan tersangka'?" kali ini Seokmin yang bertanya. Laki-laki yang sedari awal bungkam itu tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Ya, t-tentu saja." Hei kenapa kau jadi gugup Lee Jihoon?

Lalu tiba-tiba rengkuhan di pinggang Jihoon terlepas. Soonyoung bangkit sambil mengucek kedua matanya. Tanpa segaja Jihoon kembali menoleh kearah Seungcheol dan dijawab dengan satu anggukan.

"S-soonyoung kau harus minum obat." Entah kenapa rasanya malu sekali. Persis seperti perkataan Jun, ia bagai istri Soonyoung yang sedang menjaga suaminya.

Tak disangka Soonyoung meraup dua tablet itu langsung dari tangan Jihoon. Ia lalu menyambar gelas air dan meneguk semua isinya.

"Aku ingin tidur lagi. Bisakah kalian semua keluar?" suara serak Soonyoung menggema di telinga Jihoon. Sejujurnya, iya juga merasa terusir. Tapi ini malah menguntungkan Jihoon karena ia benar-benar ingin keluar dari kamar ini.

Jun mengambil langkah pertama yang keluar, diikuti Seokmin dan Jisoo. Yang tersisa sekarang hanya Seungcheol, Soonyoung dan dirinya. Jihoon hendak bangkit, namun tanggan besar Soonyoung kembali merengkuhnya. "Mau kemana?" suara rendah ini membuat Jihoon meremang.

"Aku akan keluar. Bukannya kau ingin tidur?" kata Jihoon serba salah.

"Kau disini. Tidur denganku."kata Soonyoung lagi.

Seungcheol mengembuskan napas kasar. Ketika penyakitnya kambuh, Soonyoung akan bertingkah seperti balita. Biasanya dengan keadaan seperti ini dia atau Jisoo yang menemaninya. Tapi sepertinya kali ini Soonyoung menginginkan Jihoon. "Dia teman Jeonghan. Jihoon aku titip Soonyoung." Kata Seungcheol sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu, Cheol. Ak-" Jihoon tak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena tubuhnya ditarik berbaring lalu tangan Soonyoung merengkuh posesif di pinggang Jihoon. Kepala laki-laki alpha itu menyesap perpotongan leher Jihoon. Ia merasa nyaman menghirup aromanya.

Jihoon tak bisa bernapas. Ia bahkan menegang saat Soonyoung mengendus-endus leher belakangnya, menjilat dan sesekali mencium bagian tersebut. Jihoon hampir saja mendesah, tapi ia masih bisa menahannya ketika dengkuran halus milik Soonyoung terdengar.

Posisi ini, jujur saja memberikan rasa nyaman. Jihoon mengakuinya. Terlebih Saat ini Soonyoung terlihat tak lebih dari seorang anak kecil. Berbanding terbalik ketika laki-laki itu membuat tampang datar. Hanya ada kesan dingin dan angkuh yang terpancar.

Jam berapa sekarang? Jam 11 rupanya. Apakah ia akan absen lagi esok pagi? Entahlah, mungkin. Yang pasti saat ini, Jihoon juga ingin tertidur. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang serasa akan remuk. Dalam hitungan tiga, dia sudah terlelap.

.

.

.

Jeon Wonwoo sudah berada disana sekitar dua jam lamanya, meringkuk bak bayi dalam kandungan. Telinganya disumpal oleh handuk yang di tekan erat-erat mengabaikaan gedoran-gedoran memekakkan telingan dari pintu yang menjadi sandarannya. Selagi berharap engselnya tidak copot karena gedoran itu.

Berkali-kali ia mengatur napas. Berhasil sekejap namun kembali tak beraturan sedetik kemudian. Ah, rasanya ingin mati saja. Ini begitu menyiksa.

Ia ingat, dua jam lebih lima belas menit yang lalu ia mendapati dirinya tidur dikamar yang asing. Tidak ada poster-poster tokoh hero favorite nya, atau kaset-kaset psp yang berserakan diatas nakas, yang sengaja tidak diatur, atau juga buku-buku novel romantis yang tak bosan ia baca sejak hari pertama sekolah. Semua barang-barang yang menjadi ciri khas nya itu tak terlihat barang sedikitpun, yang ada hanya satu ranjang dengan sprei dan selimut berwarna abu, lemari kayu sedang dan seperangkat meja belajar. Dalam hati Wonwoo menggerutu, ketika tahu bahwa pemilik ruangan ini hanya satu orang.

'Curang' begitu kira-kira umpatannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dihabiskan dengan termenung, hingga ia merasa sesuatu harus dikeluarkan di bawah sana.

Awalnya biasa saja. Tubuhnya terasa sehat walau ia ingat kemarin hampir pingsan berkali-kali. Ia tak menaruh firasat apa pun saat itu. Kerjaannya hanya mengeliling kamar, mencari clue-clue mengenai siapa gerangan pemilik kamar ini. Yah, Wonwoo harus berterima kasih pada orang itu untuk kemarin, saat ia tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri ketika hendak menuju asrama.

Sayangnya tak ada foto atau semacamnya yang bisa memberikan jawaban atas rasa penasarannya. Semuanya hanya barang-barang umum membosankan. Ia mendecih, kalau ia tahu siapa orang itu, ia bisa segera keluar dari kamar ini dan mengucapkan terima kasih di sekolah. Tapi sepertinya Wonwoo harus sabar menunggu.

Kedua kali dalam hari itu ia mendecih, ketika tak di temukan alat yang bisa menunjukan waktu disana. Meskipun sinar matahari sudah merambat melalui sela-seela gorden yang tertutup, ia tak bisa menentukan jam berapa saat itu.

'Ck'

Lagipula apa yang membuat orang itu membiarkan orang asing yang berada di kamarnya dalam waktu lama?Wonwoo heran, seceroboh apa orang itu.

Kembali ke dua jam selanjutnya. Saat ia masih menutup telinganya, saat tubuhnya masih terasa tak baik, saat ia meringkuk di dalam kamar mandi, saat ia menyadari bahwa ia sedang mengalami _heat_ , saat ia merasa bodoh karena tidak terlalu acuh ketika pilnya habis, dan saat ia tahu bahwa pemilik kamar ini adalah Kim Mingyu. Saat itu, ia kacau.

Gedoran terasa lebih kuat sampai-sampai Wonwoo tergeser beberapa inchi ke depan. Ia kembali mundur ke belakang berharap berat tubuhnya dapat menambah beban pintu itu.

"Jeon Wonwoo keluar sekarang!" Suara Kim Mingyu terdengar rendah dan berat walau Wonwoo dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Jelaskan kenapa kau mengalami heat? Kau ini alpha!" lanjut Mingyu yang terdengar sedikit frustasi, seakan mengatur diri untuk tidak mendobrak pintu kamar mandi walau pheromon Wonwoo begitu kuat mengacaukan indra penciumannya.

"Tidak, kumohon Mingyu, kau saja yang pergi! Ini tidak akan lama."

"Pheromon-mu yang menggundangku, sayang. Bagaimana aku bisa pergi begitu saja. BRENGSEK CEPAT BUKA, KAU MENYIKSAKU." Detik sebelumnya suara Mingyu terdengar rendah lalu detik selanjutnya berubah seperti orang kerasukan.

Wonwoo, tak bisa lebih takut dari pada ini. Sejujurnya, Kim, ia juga amat tersiksa. Bahkan sangat ingin menghampiri dirimu! Tapi, beruntung Wonwoo masih dapat mengambil alih kesadarannya sehingga hal konyol itu tidak terjadi, setidaknya belum.

Tubuhnya berkali-kali lipat lebih panas dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Wonwoo simpulkan karena ada Mingyu disana, karena itu, sedari tadi ia memohon pada Mingyu untuk menjauh.

Kepalanya menengadah, pakaiannya sudah berceceran di lantai kamar mandi, tangannya melingkup sempurna dikejaantanannya sedari menit kelima mengalami heat. Kali ini ia benar-benar harus konsentrasi, supaya rasa menggebu-gebu dalam dirinya hilang. Sebelum Mingyu kehilangan kesadarannya dan menyerang Wonwoo, karena ia paham bagaimana rasanya berada di posisi Mingyu. Bagaimana menghindari rasa memabukan yang ditimbulkan oleh pheromon omega, dulu ia juga merasakan itu.

"Omega? Hanya makhluk itu yang mengalami heat, tapi kenapa kau bisa, sialan?" Mingyu menyatukan kedua sisi giginya kuat-kuat. Kalau saja pintu ini tidak menjadi penghalang, ia mungkin sudah menghunuskan kejantanannya pada Wonwoo.

Jeon Wonwoo pun tak tahu kenapa ia berubah.

Tangannya bergerak naik turun, berusaha mencari sensasi nikmat yang bisa menurunkan gairahnya. Nihil. Ia butuh orang lain, dan orang yang dipikirannya saat itu adalah Lee Jihoon.

Tapi mustahil jika Lee Jihoon akan datang seperti pahlawan kali ini. Laki-laki omega itu pasti sedang duduk di kelasnya. Jadi terpaksa kali ini Wonwoo harus mengurus heatnya sendirian.

Tiba-tiba dirinya menjadi sensitif, dari segi fisik maupun emosi. Airmatanya berjatuhan cukup intensif. Kenapa? Kenapa harus dirinya? Wonwoo terus berteriak dalam hati sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, agar isaknya tak bisa di dengar oleh Mingyu.

Ia masih mengocok kejantanannya dengan tergesa dan tak beraturan, satu tangan lainnya Wonwoo gunakan untuk menggoda putingnya yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi sensitif. Tak diduga satu desahannya lolos. Ia berhasil merasakan sedikit kenikmatan karena itu.

Gawat, ia ingin lebih. Ia butuh Jihoon saat ini. Ia tak bisa melewatinya sendirian. Apalagi ketika mendengar geraman Mingyu yang cukup keras. Maniknya menangkap dimana ponsel itu berada agak jauh sehingga ia harus sedikit merangkak untuk menggapainya.

Memikirkan kembali ketika dirinya dapat hamil, membuat Wonwoo merasakan kekhawatiran yang menjadi-jadi. Tidak! Bagaimanapun ia tidak mau, sesulit apapun ia tetap ingin menyembunyikan jati dirinya. Kalau saja..

Kalau saja kali ini ia tidak berada di kamar Mingyu.

Kalau saja kemarin ia lebih dulu sampai di kelasnya dan mendapat pertolongan dari guru.

Kalau saja.. selalu berandai-andai membuat Wonwoo semakin merasa terpuruk. Jarri-jarinya gemetaran saat mengetik pesan singkat yang dikirim pada Jihoon. Ia berharap kali ini ia kembali beruntung. Ia berharap takdir tidak terlalu kejam padanya.

Wonwoo menekan dadanya yang sesak. Airmatanya sudah tidak dia tutup-tutupi. Bibirnya digigit kuat, sambil tetap memanjakan kejantanannya. Dan ia merasa hina. Ia merasa putus asa.

Cara lain. Arah yang berbeda. Tiba-tiba Wonwoo teringat penjelasan guru Song ketika menjelaskan tentang heat bagi omega laki-laki. Tentang organ reproduksi mereka. Bagian dimana omega laki-laki mendapatkan sensasi nikmat yang lebih.

Jari-jari panjang Wonwoo meraba bagian itu. Menjijikan. Rasa jijik itu lebih kuat bahkan ketika ia sudah pernah merasakannya dari pacarnya terdahulu.

"Emm. Aah." Secara naluriah iaa mendesar ketika jarinya perlahan bergerak memasuki organ itu. Menggoda dinding-dinding yang lebih sensitif dari kejantanan maupun putingnya. Ia menegang. Sensasinya luar biasa.

Ia jadi tahu, kenapa pacarnya sewaktu itu menjadi ketagihan.

Wonwoo terus menggerakan jarinya keluar masuk. Ia pun sudah masa bodo dengan desahannya. Yang ia ingin hanya rasa nikmat ini. Hanya ini, ia bahkan tak memikirkan keadaan Mingyu yang dapat mendengarnya secara jelas diluar sana.

Pil-nya..

Pilnya. Wonwoo baru ingat ada satu cara lagu yang dapat membantunya menurunkan heat. Dimana pil nya? Ia yakin kemarin ia membawanya. Dimana pil sialan itu?

Kim Mingyu mengerang frustasi, matanya berubah warna menggelap. Air liurnya beberapa kali menetes, sisi alphanya sudah hampir 100% menguasai Mingyu. Ia tak mau, ada alpha lain yang merasa terundang kesini.

Dengan satu tendangan pintu itu dibuka paksa.

Matanya membulat ketika melihat Wonwoo dengan posisi yang sensual membuat Mingyu tak bisa menahan lagi. Hormon alphanya sudah mengambil alih tubuh Mingyu. Ia tak bisa menghindar kalaupun ia mau.

"Tidak! Kumohon jangan Mingyu." Wonwoo terbelalak ketika menyadari Mingyu sudah beada diatanya. Tubuh telanjangnya ditekan kebawah.

Mingyu tak menggubris perkataan Wonwoo. Ia lebih tertarik untik mengecap kulit putih pucat milik laki-laki itu. Dengan sekali hentakan, ia membalikan posisi sang submissiv.

Bibirnya lantas menyerang milik Wonwoo. Melumat penuh napsu pada bibir bawah laki-laki itu. Rasa manis yang di timbulkan membuat Mingyu mengerang. Ia dengan tak sabaran memasukan lidahnya pada mulut Wonwoo untuk mengecapi rasa laki-laki tersebut.

Mm. Mm. Erangan dan desahan lolos dari bibir keduanya. Wonwoo bahkan tak lagi menolak, bukan tak ingin , ia tak sanggup. Seperti hormon omeganya menyatu dengan Mingyu. Menerima sekaligus menggoda laki-laki alpha itu untuk berbuat lebih jauh.

"Jangan, Gyu. Aku tidak ma-AKH." Begitu bibir pemuda bertaring itu lepas Wonwoo kembali meracau. Kali ini Mingyu tengah menikmati dua bagian menonjol yang sudah menegang.

Dilumatnya habis puting sebelah kanan, bagaikan bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya. Menghisap kuat seakan-akan seauatu dapat keluar dari sana.

Wonwoo mengerang, sensasinya aneh luar biasa baru pertamma kali ia rasakan. Entah karena ia sedang mengalami heat atau apa, Wonwoo tak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia bahkan menekan kepala Mingyu untuk lebih kuat menghisap putingnya.

Beralih pada bagian kiri, Mingyu lebih memperlakukannya dengan spesial. Karena bagian itu sedikit masuk ke dalam. Ia menggigit kecil-kecil sebelum menghisapnya kuat. Kejantanannya sudah menegang. Celananya terasa sesak jadi dengan cekatan Mingyu membuka seluruh bajunya.

'Akh' tak dipungkiri gigitan Mingyu memberikan rasa sakit sekaligus nikmqt yang luar biasa pada Wonwoo. Laki-laki omega itu melengkungkaan badanya ke atas. Tangannya mencari-cari pegangan, tapi berakhir dengan hanya meremas-remas lantai kamar mandi yang licin.

Ia tiba-tiba mendesah hebah. Tangan Mingyu membuka lebar kedua pahanya lalu meremas kuat kejantanannya. Menutup lubang air seni Wonwoo dan mengucap lembut batangnya. Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ini sungguh nikmat sekali. Lebih nikmat dari servis Jihoon tempo lalu.

HAH. NNH

Masa bodo dengan desahannya yang kencang karena saat ini Mingyu tengah memasukan genitalnya pada mulut. Wonwoo dapat merasakan hawa panas dimulut Mingyu yang memberinya sensasi lain. Tangan besar Minggu mencengkram posesif kedua paha Wonwoo yang satu setengah kali lebih kecil dari milik Mingyu. Itu menyakitkan sampai-sampai Wonwoo harus berusaha menyingkirkan tangan itu.

Mingyu mengemutnya seperti mengulum lolipop. Sesekali ia menggoda ujung kejantanan Wonwoo yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan. Tak lama setelah itu Wonwoo datang. Cairan keputihannya memenuhi rongga mulut Mingyu. Laki-laki itu mengangkat wajahnya memperhatikan wajah merona Wonwoo.

Tangan besarnya menekan rahang Wonwoo, memaksanya terbuka. Lalu memindahkaan cairan Wonwoo melalui ciuman. Wonwoo mengernyit jijik, tapi Mingyu memaksanya untuk menelan cairan itu. Mereka kembali berciuman panas sampai Mingyu menghentikannya.

Satu jari Mingyu memasuki organ reproduksinya, membuat Wonwoo menggigit bibir. Ini sakit. Tidak seperti saat jarinya masuk, rasa yang ditimbulkan justru rasa terbakar yang tidak nyaman.

Dua jari masuk, dan Wonwoo menggeleng keras. "Sakit, Gyu. Hentikan. Akh!" namun Mingyu mengabaikannya sampai jari ketiga masuk Wonwoo punya kekuatan untuk menampar pipi Mingyu.

Hening seketika. Mata Mingyu membesar, gairah besar itu tergantikan dengan amarah yang tak kalah besar. Wonwoo jadi menciut, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping kanan. "Tadi s-sakit. Kumohon hentikan." Cicit Wonwoo.

Merasa tak ada respon dari Mingyu, Wonwoo membangun sedikit keberanian untuk melihat wajah laki-laki itu. Katakan ada yang lebih buruk dari wajah marah Mingyu supaya Wonwoo bisa tenang. Bahkan wajah ayahnya pun tak bisa mengalahkan ketakutan Wonwoo akan Mingyu.

Tiga jari yang masih berada di lubangnya dikeluarkan dengan cepat membuat Wonwoo mengerang. Lalu memekik saat sesuatu yang lebih besar mencoba memasuki lubangnya.

Seketika itu pikiran bersih Wonwoo kembali. Matanya melotot ketika dengan perlahan sesuatu itu memasuki lubang Wonwoo. Ia mengintip ke bawah. Itu kejantanan Mingyu.

Wonwoo menggeleng keras. Tidak! Ia tidak mau seperti ini. Ia masih ingin menjadi seorang alpha. Airmatanya menetes dadanya menjadi sesak, sambil terus berguman tak karuan.

Kejantanan Mingyu masuk perlahan diiringin desisan Wonwoo. Wonwoo tak berbohong ketika berkata ini sakit. Hell. Ini benar-benar sakit. Seketika itu tangannya terayun lagi, mendarat keras di pipi Mingyu. Menambah merah ruam yang baru saja dibuatnya tadi disana.

"Kubilang ITU SAKIT BRENGSEK!" wonwoo berteriak. Keberaniannya muncul tiba-tiba walau wajah Mingyu sudah tidak bersahabat.

Tiba-tiba tangan Mingyu mengambil alih kebebasan tangan Wonwoo, menyatukan kedua tangan itu keatas dan mencengkramnya kuat. Tanpa suara Mingyu menyeringai. Lalu kejantanannya didorong kuat pada lubang Wonwoo.

Mingyu menggeram nikmat. Sensasi ini tak pernah ia dapat ketika bersetubuh dengan siapapun. Seketika itu Mingyu tahu kalau Wonwoo adalah _fated pair_ -nya.

Sesuatu terasa mengalir dari dalam lubang Wonwoo. Mingyu tahu itu darah. Tak dipungkiri ia senang menjadi yang pertama bagi Wonwoo.

Belum selesai Wonwoo menyamankan posisinya. Mingyu terlebih dahulu menggerakkan genitalnya.

"Argh. Akh sialan brengsek Kim Mingyu!" racauannya semakin tak jelas ketika Mingyu mendorong keluar masuk kejantanannya tak beraturan.

Wonwoo memberontak, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Mingyu di tangannya. Ia ingin sekali melepaskan diri pada posisi menyakitkan ini. Cukup sudah, iya tak ingin membarikan lebih lama rasa nikmat pada Mingyu. Namun hal itu urung ketika genital Mingyu menyentih sesuatu yang membuat Wonwoo terlonjaak kenikmatan.

Ahh. Desahannya keluar.

Rasa sakit tadi berubah menjadi nikmat yang tiada tara. Ia terus mendesah seirama sentakan Mingyu pada bagian itu. "BRENGSEK SIALAN AHH!" serangkaian kata-kata tak pantas juga mengiringi desahan Wonwoo dan itu sedikit mengganggu Mingyu.

Mingyu merendahkan tubuhnya yang lebih besar dari Wonwoo. Niatnya ingin bercumbu tapi Wonwoo sudah lebih dulu meludahinya.

Mingyu berhenti bergerak. Ia menatap Wonwoo marah. Lalu tanpa aba-aba ia membalikan tubuh Wonwok tanpa mengeluarkannyaa terlebih dahulu. Wonwoo berteriak kesakitan. Kini posisi mereka sama seperti anjing ketika bercinta. Sayangnya tak ada cinta diantara mereka.

Tubuh putih mulus Wonwoo menjadi pandangan segar bagi Mingyu. Hormon alphanya berkali-kali meningkat saat itu. Ia kembali menghujam Wonwoo keras dan tak beraturan. Pandangannya sedari tadi tak bisa lepas dari leher Wonwoo. Aroma manis tercium dari sana. Itu membuat Mingyu semakin mabuk lalu tepat dibagian kelenjar pheromon Wonwoo, Mingyu menggigitnya.

.

.

.

Jihoon terbangun ketika getaran ponsel disakunya tak kunjung berhenti. Matanya terbuka dan mengerjap-erjap ketika mendapat pencahayaan dari sinar mentari. Ia melirik kearah pinggangnya. Tangan besar itu masih ada di tempatnya, tak berpindah seinchi pun dari yang terakhir Jihoon ingat.

Tangan Jihoon meraih ponselnya. Di dapatnya panggilan tak terjawab 9 kali dari .. Wonwoo? Ada apa dengan laki-laki itu? Sebelum bertanya-tanya lebih jauh, Wonwoo kembali menelepon.

Jihoon menyingkirkan tangan Soonyoung dengan mudah. Ia lalu berjalan keluar kamar dengan mengendap-endap. Kemudian baru menjawab panggilan Wonwoo.

"Ya?"

Hal pertama yang didengar Jihoon adalah isakan. Pertanda bahwa Wonwoo tidak baik-baik saja saat ini.

"Ada apa, Jeon?"

' _Kau bisa kemari kan? Aku hancur Ji- hik-. Kumohon kemarilah sebelum aku menghabisi nyawaku sendiri. Aku ada di kamarku.'_

Lalu panggilan itu ditutup. Wonwoo memang sering jahil padanya, tapi Jihoon tahu kali ini ia benar-benar serius. Jadi tanpa berpikir dua kali, Jihoon berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju kamar Wonwoo.

Pintu kamar Wonwoo tak dikunci. Laki-laki itu masuk dengan buru-buru. Alisnya menyatu ketika mendapati Wonwoo yang menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Wonwoo?" tak biasanya Jihoon khawatir pada seseorang seperti ini, ketika melihat punggung Wonwoo bergerak. Isakan yang tadi samar-samar terdengar kini menjadi tangisan.

Jeon Wonwoo membuka selimutnya. Ia sangat kacau. Matanya menghitam seperti sudah menangis berhari-hari. Rambutnya yang mencuat dan bekas air mata yang mengering disekitar wajahnya.

Jihoon hampir saja tertawa kalau Wonwoo tak kembali menitikkan air mata. Ia bergegas menghampiri laki-laki itu.

"Laki-laki brengsek itu-hik-, dia menandaiku Hoon."

Tubuh Jihoon menegang. Lantas tangannya meraba punggung leher Wonwoo. Disana terdapat bekas gigitan yang tidak akan menghilang. "Dia juga tahu aku ini omega. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Tolong aku, Hoon." Lanjut Wonwoo sambil terisak.

Sejujurnya, Jihoon jjga tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Pikirannya ikut buntu. Tak bisa memberikan solusi karena ia tak tahu mana pilihan terbaik untuk Wonwoo. Tangannya mengusap surai hitam Wonwoo ketika laki-laki itu membenturkan kepalanya pada bahu kecil Jihoon.

"S-siapa laki-laki itu?" Jihoon bertanya perlahan.

Wonwoo menegang, Jihoon dapat merasakannya. "Jika tidak ingin cerita, simpan dulu saja. Jangan dipaksakan."

Wonwoo menggeleng. Ia berniat menceritakan semuanya pada Jihoon termasuk pertemuan awal mereka. "Laki-laki itu, Kim Mingyu."

Lee Jihoon tak bisa tak lebih terkejut dari ini. Ia menatap Wonwoo sambil menanyakan kebenarannya berkali-kali. Namun jawaban yang diterima masih sama. Laki-laki yang telah menandai Jeon Wonwoo adalah Kim Mingyu.

"Hoon, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku ingin lari, ingin menghilang. Hoon, bagaimana kalau kita pergi saja. Berdua? Kau mau kan?"

Kepala Jihoon semakin pusing setelah mendengar serentetan kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulut seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Tawaran itu terlihat menggiurkan, tapi ia tak hidup untuk dirinya sendiri. Ada Chan, Jeonghan, orang tuanya, impiannya. Apa yang harus Jihoon lakukan?

.

.

.

Author notes:

Hai hai, ketemu lagi dengan saya

Sudah lima bulan terhitung dari ketika saya mengupdate chapter 8. Sebenarnya ada sedikit haal yang mengganjal saya untuk meneruskan cerita ini. Yang saya baru sadar ketika menginjak beberapa chapter. Karena kegiatan perkuliahan yang padat, cerita ini jadi terbengkalai beberapa waktu. Tapi tak perlu khawatir karena saya akan tetap meneruskan cerita ini hingga tamat, saya mencoba bertanggung jawab atas apa yang saya telah mulai.

Dan untuk yang bertanya apakah Jihoon sudah ditandai, jawabannya adalah belum. Dan saya baru mengerti kenapa para author tak suka dengan komentar 'next, lanjut' karena saya mengalaminya sekarang. Jadi saya harap kedepannya para pembaca tak hanya menorehkan kata next atau lanjut saja, tapi saya ingin mendengar pendapat kalian terhadap cerita saya. Saya menerima kritik, tentu saja, itu membantu saya untuk lebih baik.

Juga beberapa kritik yang sudah saya terima di chapter-chapter sebelumnya, saya sangat berterima kasih. Mungkin jika tidak terealisasikan di cerita ini, akan saya realisasikan di cerita lainnya. Terima kasih sekali lagi.

Dan saya sedikit penasaran. Kalian berkunjung ke cerita saya karena siapa:

Soonhoon

Meanie


	10. Chapter 10

Setelah menjadi omega, banyak hal yang membuat Jihoon terkagum. Salah satunya adalah ia dapat membedakan alpha dan omega dari baunya. Begitu pula dengan level mereka, lebih menyengat maka lebih tinggi levelnya. Namun hal itu juga membuatnya khawatir, jika ia bisa membedakan seseorang dengan baunya, tidak mustahil orang lain pun dapat mencium baunya.

Hal yang menakutkan itu terus menghantui Jihoon akhir-akhir ini. Ditambah tidak ada Wonwoo yang menjadi tempat berkeluh kesahnya, membuat Jihoon makin menutup diri. Bicara soal Wonwoo, dua minggu ini ia tak terlihat. Nomornya tidak aktif, teman sekamarnya pun tak tahu kabar laki-laki itu. Jihoon menghela napas, sepertinya ucapan Wonwoo tempo hari benar dilakukannya.

Lari, menghilang, ajakan semacam itu Wonwoo katakan dengan wajah yang putus asa. Jihoon tak bisa melupakan tawa laki-laki itu yang seakan merendahkan dirinya begitu ia berkata 'tidak'. Tawa yang terdengar pilu itu membawa Jihoon pada mimpi-mimpi buruk, begitu pula dengan pesan terakhir Wonwoo.

 _Kau tidak tahu rasanya menjadi aku, Hoon. Aku tak menyangka kau menolak ajakanku begitu cepat. Haaha, ya, karena kau tidak mengalaminya. Bagaimana ketika kau ditekan, diperlakukan layaknya bongkahan manekin. Teriakanmu tak didengar, penolakanmu tak dihiraukan, yang dilakukan laki-laki itu hanya menuruti insting binatangnya. Dan rasanya, sakit_ _dan sesak_ _. Haha. Hahaha. Apa kau tidak sedikitpun merasakan kepedihanku? Kenapa malah diam, Hoon? Baiklah, aku tidak akan marah padamu. Kau pernah jadi teman baikku, kau pernah menolongku. Kalau... hal ini terjadi padamu. Bilang padaku, akan kulakukan apapun untuk menghiburmu. Tidak seperti sikapmu_ _sekarang_ _._

Jihoon mengusap pelipisnya kasar. Langkahnya terhenti hanya untuk menarik udara dengan rakus. Entah kenapa hatinya menjadi sesak. Seolah ia telah berbuat sesuatu yang mengerikan. Ia tak mau menganggap dirinya jahat dengan menolak ajakan Wonwoo. Masih banyak yang harus dipertimbangkan daripada melarikan diri seperti itu. Bagaimana keluarganya, sekolahnya, karirnya? Jihoon masih ingin menjadi komposer. Ia masih ingin mewujudkan keinginan terbesarnya itu.

"Jihoon-ssi!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Jihoon mendongkak. Tampak dari kejauhan seorang laki-laki tengah berlari kearahnya. Koridor yang ramai ini tak bisa menutupi laki-laki tinggi itu. Jihoon dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Semakin jelas ketika jarak mereka hanya terpisahkan dua kaca jendela.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, kau disini rupanya." Laki-laki itu merupakan teman sekamar Wonwoo yang empat-lima hari yang lalu selalu ia ganggu dengan pertanyaan sama _Apa Wonwoo memberimu kabar?_

"Taewoo-ssi, ada apa?"

Napas laki-laki itu tersendat, punggungnya naik turun seirama dengan helaan napasnya. Ia menyeka beberapa keringat yang membasahi helaian rambut yang menutupi dahi. "Bicaranya sambil makan, perutku sakit karena lupa sarapan."

Seraya meraih tangan Jihoon, ia membawa laki-laki berkulit pucat itu kearah kantin. Jihoon melihat baju belakang Taewoo sedikit basah oleh keringat. Ia bertanya-tanya hal apa yang membuat laki-laki itu menjadi seperti ini. Apa itu bagus? Atau sebaliknya. Sesaat hidungnya mencium bau menyengat, bau alpha yang kuat. Ia menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah berada di kantin. Bau-bau alpha itu bercampur, menusuk hidungnya. Jihoon melepaskan tangan yang digenggam oleh taewoo untuk menutupi hidungnya.

"Kenapa?" Laki-laki itu berbalik dan bertanya.

Jihoon meengibaskan tangan yang lainnya untuk memberi tanda pada Taewoo bahwa ia baik-baik saja. "Ayo kita pesan makan." Ajak Jihoon.

Ia tak mau Taewoo bertanya lebih. Akhir-akhir ini mengenalnya ternyata laki-laki itu mirip dengan Seungkwan. Sikapnya seratus persen sama, hanya perawakannya berbeda, tegap dengan pandangan tajam.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk Jihoon dan Taewoo mendapatkan makanan, ini karena mereka berdua datang pada menit-menit terakhir bel masuk berbunyi, siswa yang lainnya sudah mendapat makanan mereka. Beruntung dua orang tersebut mendapatkan tempat.

"Ada apa?" jihoon bertanya lagi.

"Beri aku waktu lima menit lalu kita bicara, kau juga habiskan dulu makananmu." Kata Taewoo seraya meraup nasinya.

Jihoon mengangguk pelan. Ia juga menyendok nasinya dan makan dengan perlahan. Ia melihat penjuru kantin yang semakin sepi. Dilihatnya juga Seungkwan yang cemberut di ujung sana. Jihoon terkekeh, ia merasa tidak enak karena sebelum ini ia menolak ajakan Seungkwan untuk makan di kantin. Sambil berguman minta maaf, Jihoon meringis. Ia segera mengirim Seungkwan pesan agar laki-laki beta itu tak lagi marah.

"Lihat siapa?" pandangan Jihoon teralihkan begitu Taewoo bertanya. Ia melihat tempat makan Taewoo yang sudah kembali mengkilap persis seperti sebelum diisi makanan.

"Teman sekelasku disana. Kau sudah selesai makan?" kata Jihoon sambil menunjuk kearah Seungkwan. Taewoo jadi ikut-ikutan menoleh dan melambai pada Seungkwan.

"Ya, perutku sudah kenyang. Aku sudah bisa menyampaikan berita besar padamu." Hening sejenak, Jihoon membiarkan dirinya tak terlalu mendesak Taewoo. "Tunggu dulu, biarkan aku mengambil napas." Kata Taewoo.

Jihoon diam-diam memutar bola matanya. Ia menunggu sambil kembali melihat-lihat sekitar. Matanya kini tertuju pada meja yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Lima orang yang begitu familiar, tanpa Soonyoung. Sejak menghilangnya Wonwoo sampai saat ini, Jihoon belum bertegur sapa dengan salah satu diantara mereka. Bertemu pun tidak. Jadi, kali ini yang pertama. Jihoon sempat berpikir, apa Mingyu juga memikirkan Wonwoo seperti dirinya memikirkan laki-laki itu? Apakah alpha itu juga mencarinya? Atau malah bersikap seolah tak terjadi apapun? Entahlah. Namun begitu mengingat dirinya tak lagi berurusan dengan para alpha level satu membuat Jihoon bisa bernapas dengan bebas.

"Jihoon-ssi? Jihoon-sii!"

"Ah, ya?"

"Aku memanggilmu hampir sepuluh kali, sekarang teman yang mana? Aku juga ingin menyapa." Mendengar itu, Jihoon buru-buru berkata. "Aku tidak melihat siapapun, hanya melamun. Jadi bagaimana? Apa hal yang ingin kau beritahu?"

Kim Taewoo mengangguk, kemudian mengambil ponselnya. "Tadi malam Wonwoo meneleponku, tapi sepertinya dari telepon umum."

Mata Jihoon membelalak. "Apa katanya?"

"Ia menanyakan apa aku bertemu denganmu atau tidak dan menanyakan kabarmu. Kubilang kamu mencarinya seperti orang gila yang setiap hari menemuiku saat pulang sekolah hanya untuk bertanya kabarnya. Wonwoo bilang, ia minta maaf dan berkata untuk tidak mengkhawatirkannya. Wonwoo sudah merasa sedikit aman sekarang."

"Lalu, apa dia berkata dimana dia sekarang?"

Taewoo menggeleng. "Ia tidak berkata apapun selain itu."

Jihoon terdiam, walaupun sedikit kecewa, tapi ia bersyukur mengenai keadaan Wonwoo yang baik-baik saja.

"Sebenarnya ada masalah apa?" kali ini Taewoo yang bertanya.

Jihoon tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Taewoo berdecak. "Ayolah katakan padaku, sebagai teman sekamar aku tentu saja mengkhawatirkannya. Teman-teman yang lainpun terus saja bertanya padaku tentang Wonwoo."

"Ini cukup pribadi. Aku tak yakin Wonwoo akan senang bila aku mengatakannya pada oranglain, maafkan aku." Berhenti sebentar lalu melanjutkan. "Yang penting ia baik-baik saja, kau dan aku bisa tenang sekarang."

"Baiklah kalau begitu keadaanya. Hei! Habiskan makananmu, sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi."

"Aku sudah kenyang, kau mau?"

"Pantas saja badanmu kecil, makanmu hanya seberapa. Sini daripada terbuang aku habiskan saja." Taewoo meraih nampan makanan Jihoon dan kembali makan. Jihoon yang melihatnya tertawa kecil, benar-benar mirip Seungkwan. Ah iya, ada satu hal ingin ia tanyakan.

"Taewoo-ssi.,.."

"Ya?"

"Apakah alpha dapat mencium bau seseorang? Seperti kau bisa membedakan alpha dan omega dari bau mereka tanpa melihat seragam atau tanda pengenal lainnya."

"Kenapa beta tidak masuk hitungan?"

"Karena beta tidak punya bau, juga tidak bisa mencium bau seseorang."

Tiba-tiba Taewoo terdiam, matanya menajam dalam beberapa detik. "Tentu saja alpha bisa membedakan status seseorang. Mulai dari bau yang menyengat, sampai yang memabukkan. Kau tahu submisif omega?" Jihoon menggeleng. "Mereka yang punya bau paling memabukkan. Sejujurnya aku juga mencium bau yang berbeda dari Wonwoo belakangan ini. Sedikit menggiurkan. Hampir saja aku berpikir bahwa ia omega. Satu lagi, baumu lumayan menarik, itu kenapa aku begitu suka berada didekatmu. Tapi kau kan beta, penciumanku sepertinya sedang terganggu. Hahaha." Taewoo melanjutkan.

Setelah itu ia kembali makan. Jihoon menahan napas, refleks tangannya menutupi leher bagian belakang.

Jihoon menjadi ketakutan, tangan satunya lagi menumpuk bergantian untuk menutupi bagian kelenjar pheromonnya. Tidak, tidak boleh. Tidak boleh ada yang mencium baunya. Tidak boleh ada yang yang tahu kau ia berbeda. Napasnya semakin tak karuan, pikirannya jadi kacau. Dengan buru-buru ia meninggalkan kantin, meninggalkan kegaduhan yang membuat orang bertanya-tanya. Termasuk mereka.

.

 **.**

Berstatus alpha merupakan keinginan semua orang. Bagaimana tidak? Kau akan sangat dihargai, disanjung, dihormati, dan diperlakukan lebih baik. Selain itu alpha dianugerahi kepintaran, kemampuan dalam segala hal dan membuat mereka begitu angkuh, sombong, merendahkan dan bahkan tak sedikit diantara mereka menatap jijik pada kaum yaang lebih rendah.

Namun semua itu tak luput dari apa yang akan mereka berikan untuk negara. Mereka akan menjadi pemimpin entah itu dalam segi pendidikan, kedokteran, pemerintahan bahkan di medan perang. Pengorbanan yang dilakukan alpha memang lebih besar dari beta maupun omega. Itulah mengapa para beta maupun omega tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan dengan sikap mereka. Walaupun tak semuanya beranggapan bahwa sifat alpha diatas adalah sesuatu yang wajar.

.

.

Mengingat kejadian di China belakangan ini, sekolah memutuskan setidaknya satu alpha berteman dengan tiga omega. Ini bertujuan agar ketika virus tersebut mulai tersebar diharapkan para beta bisa mengatasi teman alpha-nya. Tapi hal tersebut masih dalam perundingan. Mereka masih harus memikirkan pilihan-pilihan lain agar semua pihak tidak dirugikan. Salah satu pilihan yang sudah disepakati adalah kembali mewajibkan beta untuk tinggal di asrama.

Namun, informasi tersebut belum disebarluaskan. Hanya beberapa orang yang tahu, termasuk Seungcheol dan kawanannya.

"Kukira ada apa, tahu nya hanya masalah sepele." Keluh Seokmin saat para alpha level satu harus mengikuti rapat dadakan dengan pihak sekolah. Menurut pihak sekolah, alpha ini lah yang berpotensi paling besar terkena virus.

"Tapi, sepertinya memang cukup berbahaya. Apalagi jika sejarah itu akan terulang." Jisoo berkata.

Seokmin memajukan bibirnya. "Tapi bukannya sampai saat ini belum ada yang seperti itu? Ada-ada saja."

"Tapi kemungkinan itu ada. Kemarin keluargaku dari China memberitahu bahwa disana sudah terjadi hal-hal aneh." Junhui menyesap minumannya sebelum melanjutkan. "Ini cukup tidak masuk akal."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Seungcheol.

"Seseorang berubah status, dia yang semula alpha berubah menjadi omega." Jawab Junhui.

"Aneh Sekali. Mana mungkin itu terjadi, mungkin saja hasil tes pertamanya salah."

"Kupikir juga begitu. Tapi kau tahu? Yang lebih gilanya lagi, organ dalamnya juga berubah, ia jadi memiliki rahim. Yah, walaupun di korea belum ada yang seperti itu. Ah, atau bisa jadi beberapa sudah berubah tapi masih bersembunyi."

Perkataan Junhui menghentikan kunyahan Mingyu pada nasinya. Kejadian itu, memang sudah terjadi di Korea. Wonwoo buktinya. Memang tidak masuk akal. Awalnya Mingyu pikir semua itu hanya mimpi. Ketika ia tak sadar sudah menandai seseorang yang sekaligus menjadikan orang itu mate-nya. Apalagi dia seorang Jeon Wonwoo, seorang alpha! Mingyu mengusap pelipisnya kasar. Jelas-jelas waktu itu, ia mencium pheromone yang menguar dari tubuh Wonwoo. Heat? Tak mungkin bagi alpha untuk mengalami itu. Kecuali kalau ia berubah.

Mingyu meneguk airnya sampai habis. Setelah semua itu merenggut pikirannya, Wonwoo tak pernah menunjukan batang hidungnya lagi. Ia cukup bersabar dengan bersikap santai, berpikir mungkin laki-laki itu butuh waktu untuk menerima apa yang sudah terjadi. Mingyu sendiri tak merasa keberatan, ia tak pernah mempermasalahkan takdir. Dengan waktu ia mungkin bisa saja menerima Wonwoo. Tapi kembali pada hal yang mengganggu pikirannya, apa wonwoo juga berubah? Apa laki-laki itu menjadi omega sekarang?

Tapi jika lebih dari hari ini laki-laki itu tak muncul juga, Mingyu akan mencarinya. Memintanya untuk bertanggungjawab. Dua minggu ini, ia tidak bisa menyalurkan birahinya. Sialan, rasanya untuk menyentuh orang lain saja begitu menjijikan.

"Jisoo hyung, kalau kamu berubah menjadi omega, biarkan aku yang menjadi mate-mu." Seokmin menyentuh leher belakang Jisoo dan langsung ditepis oleh yang bersangkutan. "Kau yang akan menjadi omega, sialan!" geram Jisoo.

Seungcheol melihat teman-temannya berseteru. Kemudian pandangannya teralihkan pada Mingyu. Ada yang aneh dari laki-laki itu. Seungcheol memperhatikannya lamat-lamat, akhir-akhir ini ia jarang mengobrol atau menerima candaan orang lain, juga lebih sensitif. Mungkin Seungcheol bisa bicara empat mata dengannya. Yah mungkin.

"Bagaimana keadaan Soonyoung?" Seungcheol menggerakan kepalanya kearah Seokmin. Perkataan laki-laki itu meenyadarkannya bahwa ada satu kawanannya lagi yang harus dia urus.

"Semakin aneh." Junhui menjawab asal-asalan, padahal ia tak bertemu dengan Soonyoung selama dua hari.

"Sialan! Bicaramu dijaga, hahaha."

Jisoo memutar bola matanya. "Kita bahkan tak boleh mendekati dia selama dua hari ini, bagaimana kau bisa tahu bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Lagian, kenapa sekolah ini menyembunyikan masalah Soonyoung rapat-rapat sih? Tinggal serahkan pada orangtuanya, mereka lebih mengerti dia. Lagipula keluarganyakan kaya raya, mana mungkin membiarkan anaknya kesulitan, mereka pasti mencari cara." Kata Junhui

"Sekolah menyembunyikannya karena mereka tak ingin ada yang tahu mengenai Soonyoung, sekalipun itu orang tuanya. Kau tahu Soonyoung salah satu kebanggaan sekolah?"

Dua orang bersifat sama mencibir. Mereka melanjutkan makan tanpa ada yang mengeluarkan kata. Mungkin tak ada lagi yang harus dibicarakan? Atau masing-masing punya pikiran, berkecamuk sampai tak bisa disampaikan.

'Dugh'

Lima kepala itu berputar kearah suara. Seseorang yang mereka kenal berlari meninggalkan seorang alpha yang dengan tenang melanjutkan makanannya.

"Itu tadi bukannya Lee Jihoon, kan?" Jisoo berkomentar.

"Ya, aku juga lihat dengan jelas." Kata Mingyu

"Biasanya laki-laki itu kan bersama satu orang lagi yang bernama, Jeon Wonwoo, kalau tak salah." Kata Seokmin.

"Lee Jihoon itu, tadinya aku mau dekati dia untuk mengurus Soonyoung. Tapi sepertinya laki-laki itu menjauhi kita." Sambung Jisoo.

"Benar juga, Soonyoung jadi sedikit tenang ketika berhubungan dengan laki-laki beta itu, aku penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi." Seokmin menaruh telunjuknya di ujung dagu sambil bertingkah seolah-seolah tengah berpikir membuat yang lainnya memutar bola mata mereka.

Mingyu terkekeh. Benar juga kata Seokmin, begitu 'mengenal' Jihoon Soonyoung jadi sedikit lebih dapat diatur. Tapi Mingyu sedikit menyayangi perubahan sikap Soonyoung, tak ada lagi partner isengnya. Dulu, sebelum ada Jihoon, ia dan Soonyoung seringkali mengerjai orang lain dan itu menurutnya menyenangkan.

Kalau Soonyoung tak bertemu Jihoon, maka iapun tak akan mengenal Wonwoo. Sialan, lagi-lagi ia memikirkan laki-laki itu. Ia bahkan tak mencium bau Wonwoo di sekitar sekolah maupun asrama. Laki-laki itu, dimana dia?

"Hei, Mingyu!" kata Jun

"Ya?"

"Daritadi kau diam saja, tidak seperti biasanya.!"

Mingyu tak heran bila yang lain mulai curiga atau bertanya-tanya padanya. Ia jadi tak mood untuk bercanda atau 'party' seperti biasanya. "Biasa saja." Jawabnya

"Aku sungguhan ketika berkata kau berbeda."

"Diamlah, kubilang aku biasa saja! Kau butuh bukti? Aku bahkan bisa mencium seseorang disini sekarang juga." Entah mengapa dia begitu marah pada orang-orang itu.

"Kalau begitu buktikan!" kata Seungcheol tiba-tiba. "Buktikan kalau kau bisa." Mata Seungcheol menatap lurus pada Mingyu. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang, setelah apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya, ia tahu Mingyu mengalami hal yang sama. Walau ia masih cukup tahan untuk menyentuh orang lain, ia memang tak merasakan kepuasan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Dok, ada waktu sebentar?" tangannya bergetar. Ponsel dalam genggamannya beberapa kali terjatuh.

Jihoon menggigit bibirnya begitu seseorang disana menjawab 'iya'. "Aku.. bisa mencium bau alpha maupun omega."

" _Kapan pertama kali kau mengalaminya?"_

"Sekitar lima hari."

" _Sepertinya, genetika dalam tubuhmu mulai berubah."_

"Apa... bauku juga akan berubah?"

" _Aku pikir setelah satu tahun tak ada yang berubah, kau tidak akan mengalami hal-hal semacam itu. Kemungkinan besar, ya."_

"Jadi, aku akan ketahuan? Mereka akan tahu aku seorang omega? Para alpha itu, akan tahu kalau aku berubah?"

" _Maafkan aku Jihoon karena harus mengatakan ini, kemungkinan baumu akan lebih menarik dari omega pada umumnya."_

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya menjadi lemas. Jihoon merasa tinggal menunggu waktu, semua orang akan tahu dia adalah omega. Saat jadi seorang beta, ia tak tahu bahwa seseorang bisa dibedakan dengan bau. Ia pikir ketika diluar sekolah, semua akan dipandang sama. Namun nyatanya berbeda. Dunia ini memang tidak adil. "Jadi... apa yang harus aku lakukan dok?"

" _Seperti opsi-ku yang pertama. Kau harus jujur. Orangtuamu mungkin punya solusi. Tapi mengingat kau ini anak yang keras kepala, aku punya pilihan lain."_

"Apa itu? Katakan! Aku mungkin akan memilih pilihan yang terakhir."

" _Aku sudah membuat percobaan, supresant untuk menyamarkan bau. Jadi dengan kata lain, baumu tidak akan terlalu menyengat. Tapi aku tidak tahu kau ini omega tipe yang mana, jadi lusa kau sebaiknya datang kesini untuk diperiksa."_

"Lusa? Baiklah akan aku usahakan. Terima kasih, Dok." Jihoon menutup panggilannya.

Laki-laki itu mengurung diri di apartemennya, meringkuk tepat di belakang pintu, tubuhnya menggigil, tangannya masih tetap dibagian leher. Ia meminta ijin pulang lebih dulu pada walikelas. Untungnya ketika melihat wajah Jihoon pucat, sang walikelas langsung mempersilakan. Tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna tak lagi memihaknya. Tepat beberapa menit kemudian bel apartemennya berbunyi. Dari langkah kaki yang didengarnya, ia tahu bahwa ada lebih dari satu orang berada dibalik pintu.

"S-siapa?" tanya Jihoon begitu belnya terus ditekan. Sungguh, saat ini Jihoon butuh ketenangan. Siapa juga yang siang-siang datang ke rumahnya?

Tunggu, tak ada yang tahu dimana tempat tinggalnya. Hanya Jeonghan, Chan dan Wonwoo. Lalu, siapa yang ada di luar sana?

Wonwoo?

Apa Wonwoo?

Wonwoo, kan?

Begitu memikirkan satu nama, Jihoon buru-buru bangkit dan memutar kunci. Pintu itu ia buka. Namun seseorang yang dipikirkannya tak ada, yang ada adalah Seungcheol dan anteknya. Ia juga melihat Soonyoung disana. Dengan spontan ia kembali menutup pintu tak lupa menguncinya.

Dengan langkah lebar-lebar Jihoon pergi kekamarnya. Mengambil beberapa syal musim dingin dan melilitkan ke leher. Suara bel kembali berbunyi, kali ini menjadi tak karuan. Ditambah gedoran pintu yang mungkin bisa didengar oleh tetangganya.

Jihoon ragu, ia harus menghampiri mereka atau tetap disini? Ia harus menghadapi enam orang alpha itu atau meringkuk dalam selimut? Kalu dirinya memilih pilihan terakhir, tidak mustahil pintu apartemennya akan rusak, tetangganya yang baru saja melahirkan akan terganggu. Tapi pilihan lain membuat tubuh Jihoon gemetar. Ia berpikir, sampai teriakan tetangganya dan tangisan bayi terdengar.

Tak punya pilihan, laki-laki omega itu berlari menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Apa mau kalian?"

"Biarkan kami masuk, ada yang harus kami diskusikan denganmu." Seungcheol berkata.

"Ini soal Wonwoo." Sambung Mingyu. Jihoon melirik kearah laki-laki itu, ia bersikap tenang, namun Jihoon melihat adanya kekhawatiran. "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa." Kata Jihoon setengah berteriak. Sudah senang-senang ia tak berurusan lagi dengan mereka.

"Kalau begitu biarkan kami masuk, tak mungkin aku harus terus berdiri disini." Kata Soonyoung.

Jihoon mengigit bibirnya, sampai bunyi debaman pintu dan suara kunci bersuara bersamaan.

.

.

"Wonwoo!"

Laki-laki berkacamata itu memutar kepalanya. Seketika terbelalak ketika orang yang memanggilnya itu adalah seorang wanita, berparas cantik dan berpakaian menawan.

Jung Yewon. Tunangan Wonwoo.

"Ah, Yewon-ssi, kau datang?" Wonwoo memberikan ice cream rasa banana di tangan kirinya pada wanita itu lalu membiarkan tempat di sisinya terisi.

"Tentu saja, bagaimana aku membiarkan omega-ku berkeliaran sendiri di taman bermain, hmm?" Yewon mengusap dagu Wonwoo layaknya ia lakukan pada seekor kucing.

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya, sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, saat ia memutuskan untuk lari, ia bertemu dengan wanita itu, tak disangka ternyata usianya lebih tua 3 tahun, mempunyai tinggi yang setara dengannya, khas Alpha.

Ia belum jujur pada orangtua nya mengenai perubahan statusnya, tepatnya tidak berani. Apalagi ia sudah ditandai oleh kim brengsek mingyu. Bisa-bisa ia diusir dan tidak dianggap anak lagi. Lalu Wonwoo harus tinggaal dimana apabila semua itu terjadi? Bersama Kim brengsek Mingyu? Tentu saja tidak, tidak akan pernah!

Beruntung ia bertemu dengan Yewon. Wanita Alpha ini ternyata berpikiran terbuka, ia meminta ijin pada keluarga Wonwoo untuk tinggal bersamanya, mengurusi semua kebutuhannya sampai ia melahirkan. Wonwoo hamil? Ya, konyol memang dan tentu saja keluarga dua belah pihak tak ada yang tahu. Baru pertama kali melakukan ia langsung mengandung benih si Kim Brengsek Mingyu. Yewon saja sampai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar ceritanya. Ia bahkan sangat ingin bertemu dengan Mingyu, menanyakan bagaimana caranya. Agar pasangannya pun segera hamil.

Yewon sudah memiliki mate sendiri, seorang omega wanita yang pemalu. Namanya Mina. Gadis itu sangat baik membuat Wonwoo jadi tak enak padanya. Mina selalu mengurusi kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka seperti membuat makanan, mengurus rumah dan lain-lain.

"Kemana Mina?"

Yewon mengangkat bahunya. "Ia bilang sedikit pusing lalu kembali tidur."

"Kau yakin meninggalkannya sendiri?"

"Ya tentu. Taman ini bahkan hanya berjarak dua rumah dari apartemenku." Yewon menjilati ice creamnya. "Hai, omong-omong hoodimu bagus."

"Berterimakasihlah pada mate mu, aku jadi semakin kelihatan seperti omega." Yewon terkikik. Ia mencubit pipi Wonwoo gemas.

Wonwoo hanya meliriknya sebentar kemudian berjalan menghampiri seorang anak yang menangis diatas gundukan pasir.

"Hai, ada apa?"

Anak itu mendongkak. Wonwoo takjub melihatnya, mukanya sembab karena kebanyakan menangis, tapi justru terlihat sangat manis. "Cincinku hilang. Aku pasti akan dimarahin eomma." Jawabnya sambil kembali menggali pasir-pasir itu.

Wonwoo ingin tertawa pada dirinya sendiri ketika menyadari rasa simpatinya begitu besar pada seorang anak kecil. Yewon bilang ini naluri keibuan. Persetan, ia masih tidak menyangka bahwa dalam waktu dua minggu ia dinyatakan hamil, mana ada yang seperti itu? Dokternya pasti salah! Apa jangan-jangan ini bukan anak si Kim brengsek Mingyu? Tapi, ia belum pernah dimasuki oleh siapapun.

Memang besok rencananya ia akan kembali ke dokter yang berbeda, untuk mengecek apakah memang benar atau hanya mual-mual biasa. Untung-untung kalau memang bukan, karena ia sangan membenci si Kim brengsek Mingyu, dan tak ingin ada ikatan diantara mereka.

Kalau benar, apa yang harus Wonwoo lakukan? Apakah ia akan menerimanya atau justru membuangnya?

"Hei, kau melamun?" Yewon menghampiri Wonwoo yang duduk diam diatas pasir. Anak laki-laki tadi sepertinya sudah menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Jung Yewon?

"Ya ini aku. Apa kau berpikir ini si Brengsek Kim itu?"

" Jangan sebut nama itu lagi." Wonwoo tak suka, ia menghirup udara banyak-banyak lalu bangkit dan membersihkan bagian bokongnya. "Ayo pergi, aku ingin makan masakan Mina."

"Katanya kau ingin makan mi kacang hitam?"

"Tak jadi, aku ingin makanan rumahan saja."

"Dasar labil, aku bahkan sudah susah payah meninggalkan pameran hanya untuk menuruti kemauanmu. Ibu hamil memang sulit dimengerti."

Wonwoo hanya memutar bola matanya, tak heran jika wanita di sampingnya ini bersikap berlebihan, waktu dua minggu sudah cukup baginya mengenal karakter Yewon. "Ayo pergi!"

"Tunggu, kau lihat laki-laki kecil yang berlari itu? Ia seperti sedang dikerjar makhluk halus, konyol sekali."

Wonwoo memicingkan matanya. Tak terlalu jelas karena laki-laki itu memang sangat cepat dalam berlari. Namun yang selanjutnya ia lihat malah beberapa orang yang ia kenal. Wonwoo cepat -cepat berbalik dan memeluk erat Yewon.

"Keluarkan pheromonmu cepat lindungi aku."

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kubilang cepat , tutupi bauku. Nanti kuceritakan sampai rumah."

"Aku pegang janji itu." Yewon melingkari tangannya menutup tanda Wonwoo, kemudia mulai mengeluarkan pheromonnya sehingga menarik perhatian beberapa orang disana.

.

.

TBC

Hai balik lagi dengan Hoshiyowoo. Maaf bila kali ini pendek dan mengecewakan. Plus telaaaaaaat, mohon di maklum karena saya baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas akhir alias Skripsweet.

Oh iya, sebenarnya chapter ini lumayan panjang tapi saya bagi dua, untuk updatenya bagaimana respon dari pembaca hehehe. Silakan kritik saya apabila ada typo atau sebagainya, no edit, karena saya ingin cepat-cepat bertemu kalian..

Love Hoshiyowoo


	11. Chapter 11

Lee Jihoon mengatur napasnya, sesekali tersedak saat akan terbatuk. Dadanya naik turun tak beraturan. Keringatnya bercucuran. Tangan kecilnya masih menutupi area kelenjar pheromonnya. Ia meringkuk di celah antara dua bangunan bertingkat. Sisi gelap yang bahkan tak bisa dilihat oleh orang dalam jarak dekat.

Jihoon bisa gila. Ia tak bisa bebas sekarang. Orang-orang itu sudah tahu kalau dirinya omega. Sialan. Seharusnya pheromon sialan ini tak menguar begitu saja tadi. Kalau tadi ia tidak segera berlari ke kamar, laki-laki itu tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

Oh, tidak. Membayangkan keemungkinan terburuk pun sudah membuat Jihoon gemetaran. Tidak-tidak. Ia tak ingin berada di situasi seperti itu lagi. Ia tak ingin melihat wajah-wajah para alpha yang seketika berubah mengerikan. Terutama Soonyoung. Jihoon menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu yang pertama kali tertarik dengan baunya. Ia hampir saja menyerang Jihoon dengan tiba-tiba. Kalau saja Jihoon tidak lihai.

Suara riuh di ujung sana menyadarkan Jihoon pada situasi sekarang. Dimana ia terhimpit dengan pheromon yang masih kuat menguar. Jari-jari kecilnya menekan tiap inchi dari area itu dengan harapan dapat menutupi baunya. Laki-laki itu tak mau peduli jikalau usahanya akan sia-sia. Ia hanya berusa semaksimal mungkin agar kemungkinan buruk tidak akan terjadi.

Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di ujung sana sempat berhenti beberapa kali untuk sekedar menatap ke arahnya. Mereka mungkin hanya memastikan bahwa sesuatu berasal dari sana. Beruntung kebanyakan dari mereka tak peduli dan kembali berjalan. Namun tak menutup kemungkinan apabila seseorang terpanggil karena baunya. Jihoon menggigit ujung bibirnya. Ia hanya berharap menemukan satu pil supresant, bodoh sekali ia tak membawa barang itu walau biasanya selalu hadir dalam saku celana untuk jaga-jaga.

Ia jadi tahu, kenapa banyak orang yang tak ingin jadi omega. Rasanya menakutkan. Apalagi ketika kau masih belum punya mate. Atau masih ingin menjalani kehidupan normal yang tak ingin terikat oleh apapun. Juga, ketika tak sengaja berada dalam situasi semacam ini. Jihoon merinding. ini benar-benar menakutkan. Kalau ada cara, walaupun itu terdengar mustahil, ia akan lakukan demi mengembalikan birth sex nya kembali menjadi beta.

Jihoon memutar kepalanya dengan cepat ketika merasakan langkah seseorang berhenti diujung sana. Ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas rupanya. Tapi yang pasti seseorang itu adalah alpha. Pheromonnya sangat kuat sampai-sampai indra penciumnya hanya terfokus pada bau itu.

Seketika tubuhnya bergetar lalu membeku. Pheromon alpha itu mengendalikannya. Ini mengerikan. Terutama ketika jihoon tak tahu siapa orang yang sedang berjalan mendekat itu. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia berharap bahwa itu Soonyoung. Setidaknya ia tahu bagaimana sosok seorang Kwon Soonyoung.

Langkah kaki itu menekan kuat pada tanah, menciptakan suara gesekan yang cukup kencang. Ditambah langkahnya yang tergesa. Jihoon hanya meminta hal yang terbaik saja. Ia bukan dalam posisi yang bisa memilih sekarang. Ia juga sudah lelah menyalahkan takdir yang menurutnya tak adil.

Hembusan napas terdengar berat dari orang itu. Jihoon menutup matanya.

"Kau berhutang nyawa padaku."

Seketika matanya terbuka lebar. Setitik airmata jatuh. Ia bersyukur bahwa setidaknya satu keinginaan miliknya terkabul. Orang yang ada dihadapannya. Kwon Soonyoung.

Jihoon merasa tubuhnya terangkat. Tangan kekar Soonyoung melilit kuat tubuhnya. Ia tak bisa mengelak. Ia membiarkan Soonyoung membawanya pergi, keluar dari celah sempit yang sesak itu. Melewati kerumunan orang yang ternyata banyak sekali, entah tertarik oleh baunya atau pheromon Soonyoung. Ia juga dapat melihat beberapa alpha menggeram. Lalu ada Seungcheol juga yang lainnya. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada satu titik. Ia melihat Wonwoo. Jelas seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Laki-laki itu pun melihat dirinya. Tapi Jihoon mengerti, tak ada yang bisa dilakukan laki-laki itu. Dan memang apa lagi yang diharapkan Jihoon? Ia sudah tertangkap bukan?

.

.

.

"Kabarnya laki-laki itu dari sekolahmu." Mina meletakan secangkir teh diatas meja. Kali ini ia memilih bergabung dengan Yewon dan Wonwoo daripada menonton drama kesukaannya. Ia penasaran siapa gerangan laki-laki dengan pheromon kuat yang sedang hangat dibicarakan itu.

"Wah. Masih sekolah rupanya. Aku terkejut ketika ikut merasakan bagaimana kuatnya bau itu. Orang-orang disana pun tak bisa mendekat. Ini cukup membuatku merinding. Aku cukup setuju bila anak-anak jaman sekarang lebih baik dikurung daripada dibiarkan lepas." Yewon menyesap teh yang diberikan Mina. "Hei! Kau kenal laki-laki itu?" sambungnya.

Wonwoo merasa terganggu dengan suara berat perempuan itu. Fokusnya jadi buyar. Tentu ia tahu siapa dia. Salah satu teman laki-laki itu adalah ayah biologis calon anaknya. Tapi Wonwoo tak peduli. Yang ia pikirkan sejak tadi adalah bagaimana keadaan Jihoon. Kemarin saat mereka melewatinya, Wonwoo dapat menduga bahwa Jihoon sedang heat. Apa laki-laki omega itu pun akan bernasib sama sepertinya?

"Yak! Aku bertanya bodoh!" Yewon menarik rambut Wonwoo.

"Sakit sialan."

"Habis aku bertanya dari tadi kau malah asik melamun. Kau juga berhutang penjelasan padaku."

"Aku sedang banyak pikiran. Walaupun pikiranku hanya satu."

"Oke, kuberi waktu satu menit untuk bernapas. Selanjutnya jawab semua pertanyaanku ditambah penjelasan kemarin."

Mina terkikik melihat pasangannya dan Wonwoo. Dua orang itu memang tak pernah akur. Ia juga sudah mulai terbiasa dengan umpatan dan ucapan kasar yang dilontarkan keduanya.

Wonwoo mengambil napas kuat lalu mengembuskannya dengan cepat. "Laki-laki yang kau tanyakan itu, aku mengenalnya. Namanya Kwon Soonyoung. Ia seorang alpha level satu, kau tahu artinya bukan? Dan seseorang dalam rangkulannya adalah Lee Jihoon. Dia.. dia temanku. Kami berteman baru-baru ini namun bisa dibilang pertemanan kami sudah cukup dalam. Mungkin karena nasib kami serupa. Untuk mengantisipasi pertanyaan dadakanmu maka kujawab Ya. Jihoon juga mengalami perubahan status. Ia menjadi omega lebih dulu ketimbang aku. Status awalnya beta. Jihoon sudah banyak membantuku. Namun aku tak bisa memberikan bantuan apa-apa padanya. Dan situasinya kemarin dapat kubilang karena ulahku. Hidupnya baik-baik saja sebelum bertemu denganku."

Wonwoo mengambil napas sebelum melanjutkan. "Lalu tentang penjelasanku, kemarin orang itu ada. Si brengsek itu teman dari Kwon Soonyoung. Aku takut ia menemukanku karena kami.. kami mate. Aku tahu bau kami sudah bercampur. Namun sepertinya fokus si brengsek itu sedang tidak baik, beruntung ia tak menyadari keberadaanku."

Ia terkekeh namun seketika itu tersenyum pahit. "Aku merasa bersyukur ketika temanku dalam kesulitan. Jihoon, laki-laki itu punya banyak keinginan. Cita-citanya tinggi. Walaupun orang yang tertutup tapi ia sangat baik. Aku tak tahu bagaimana keadaannya saat ini. Aku ingin membantu tapi tak bisa. Kalau saja. Kalau saja waktu itu aku tak bertemu dengannya. D-dia.." tanpa Wonwoo sadari airmatanya berjatuhan. Ia juga tak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya. Ada perasaan bersalah yang sangat kuat. Ia terisak hebat.

Mina bangkit dari duduknya. Memeluk Wonwoo erat. Entah mengapa ia dapat merasakan kesedihan laki-laki itu. Selama lebih dari lima menit ia memeluk Wonwoo. Sampai laki-laki itu tenang baru ia melepasnya. "Sudah baikan?" tanyanya lembut.

Wonwoo mengangguk sambil menggumam terima kasih. "Ah Mina, kau baik sekali. Aku jadi ingin menciummu." Ujarnya sambi terkekeh. Namun tak sampai beberapa detik, pukulan sendok mengenai kepalanya.

"Jangan harap ya Jeon!"

.

.

.

Jihoon mengeliat saat bagian bawahnya terasa begitu sakit. Ia mengingat dengan jelas darimana rasa sakit itu berasal. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak menuju belakang leher dimana sebuah bekas gigitan yang sampai kapanpun tak akan bisa hilang. Airmatanya terjatuh.

Ini bukan yang diinginkannya.

Ingin berteriak sekalipun tak ada gunanya sekarang. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya, lebih tepat tak ada pilihan saat itu. Bahkan ia harus bersyukur karena Soonyoung tak melakukannya di depan umum.

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba ditarik. Punggungnya berbenturan dengan dada bidang milik Soonyoung. Ia merasa begitu kecil dalam dekapan laki-laki itu. Jihoon mencoba melepaskan pelukan Soonyoung, ia ingin mandi, tubuhnya lengket dan sakit. Mungkin berendam merupakan pilihan yang terbaik.

"Kalau kau bergerak terus, kau akan membangunkan milikku."

Ucapan Soonyoung menyadarkan Jihoon kalau mereka masih bersatu. Spontan ia memberontak lebih kuat.

"Sialan, jalang ini rupanya masih belum puas." Soonyoung memutar tubuh mereka sehingga ia berada diatas tubuh Jihoon. Punggung Jihoon terlihat sangat kecil dan lemah. Tapi Soonyoung menyukainya.

Laki-laki kecil itu memberontak. Dengan cekatan Soonyoung merarih tangannya dan menekan kedua tangan itu agar tak dapat bergerak. Kejantanannya saat itu sudah kembali mengeras. Ia siap memangsa Jihoon lagi kalau tidak melihat tanda kepemilikan di leher Jihoon.

"Ah ya. Kita sudah bonding. Kau mate ku sekarang." Ia melepaskan Jihoon dan berguling ke samping kiri. Menghela napas kasar begitu mendengar isakan Jihoon. Ia tak peduli.

"Aku tak ingin melihatmu saat ini, pergilah. Namun jika aku membutuhkanmu, tanpa alasan apapun kau harus ada disisiku." Soonyoung meracau setelahnya. Laki-laki itu beranjak menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Jihoon yang masih dalam posisi menelungkup.

Kini sepi melanda. Tak ada suara bahakan dari jarum jam sekalipun, entah jaraknya terlalu jauh darinya atau memang tak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Jihoon termenung. Menyaksikan betapa naas nasibnya. Tubuhnya penuh bercak merah yang tanpa diberitahu pun Jihoon tahu bagaimana asalnya.

Laki-laki itu bergerak. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan rasa sakit. Walau begitu, tak membuat Jihoon berhenti, ia tetap bergerak bangkit mencari dimana pakaiannya berada.

Jihoon ingin menangis. Tubuhnya begitu sakit sampai rasanya ingin jatuh. Tapi ia tetap memaksa berdiri dan memakai pakaiannya. Seperti apa kata Soonyoung, Jihoon pun tak ingin melihat laki-laki itu lagi. Yah, mungkin untuk saat ini.

Sampai selesai dengan urusannya. Jihoon melihat sekeliling, hanya ingin menyaksikan tempat untuk hal yang mungkin tak bisa ia lupakan seumur hidup. Jihoon menghela napas. Tak ada gunanya juga terus menyalahkan diri. Ingat, ia seorang pria yang berpikiran kedepan. Jihoon pasti bisa mengatasi semuanya.

Ia melangkah perlahan. Tak bisa terburu mengingat bagian belakangnya terdapat luka. Langkahnya terseret sampai keluar kamar itu. Ia berjalan tak tentu arah. Ia lupa bertanya pada Soonyiung dimana letak pintu keluar rumah ini.

Jihoon mematung ketika sebuah foto pegunungan yang diselimuti salju terpampang jelas. Seperti membujuk untuk terus-terusan berkata "waah".

"Hyung menyukainya?"

Suara kecil itu mengejutkan Jihoon. Sontak kepalanya menoleh ke samping. Disana berdiri seorang anak kecil yang sangat amat mirip dengan Soonyoung.

"Hyung suka?" Tanya anak itu semangat.

Jihoon mengangguk.

Anak itu menjerit senang. "Hyung satu-satunya orang yang menyukai foto ini selain aku." Ia terkikik lalu melanjutkan. "Ayo kita berteman. Namaku Jiyoung. Nama hyung siapa?"

"Jihoon."

"Ah. Jihoon hyung, hihi. Hyung istri Soonyoung hyung kan?"

Mendengar kata itu, buru-buru kepala Jihoon menggeleng. Istri? Bagaimana mungkin? Tidak! Ia akan menjadi kepala keluarga kelak. Tidak mungkin juga ia menjadi istri seorang Kwon Soonyoung.

/Hei Jihoon, kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi semalam?/

Tiba-tiba raut anak itu menjadi dingin. Lalu tubuhnya bergetar sedang. "Kemarin Soonyoung hyung menakutkan sekali. Matanya seperti harimau. Harabeoji bahkan tidak bisa mendekat."

Ternyata Soonyoung jika marah memang menakutkan. Jihoon tersenyum pahit.

"Tapi Jihoon hyung tidak dipukul kan? Hyung tidak kenapa-napa? Aku akan melindungi Jihoon hyung mulai dari sekarang. Karena kita teman."

Anak kecil itu meraih telapak tangan Jihoon. "Umur hyung berapa?" Tanyanya.

"17"

Jiyoung menghela napas. "Kalau saja aku lebih tua 7 tahun. Pasti aku yang akan mendapatkan hyung lebih dulu dari pada Soonyoung hyung. Aah. Aku menyukai Jihoon hyung. Baumu wangi. Tapi sudah ada bau Soonyoung hyung juga." Jiyoung menelusupkan kepalanya ke perut Jihoon. Menggeleng manja.

"Kenapa kau masih ada disini? Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin melihatmu?" Suara berat dan tajam itu terdengar menggema di ujung ruangan.

Jihoon mendongkak lalu buru-buru melepaskan pelukan Jiyoung. Ia segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu walau Jiyoung meneriakinya. Ia tak mau melihat Soonyoung marah. Tidak untuk mengawali hari ini. Jihoon ingin ketenangan.

Kakinya berjalan tak tentu arah. Ia terus saja mengutuk kenapa rumah ini begitu besar.

"Oh sweetie apa yang membuatmu tergesa-gesa seperti ini?" Jihoon tak sengaja menabrak seorang wanita paruh baya.

"Maafkan aku."

"It's okey. Oh! Kau omega yang dibawa Soonyoung bukan?" Wanita itu menjerit, menarik perhatian beberapa wanita lain yang entah darimana datangnya.

"Oh tuhan. Kenapa kau kecil sekali? Berapa umurmu? Soonyoung tidak menandai anak-anak bukan?" Wanita dengan rambut kemerahan itu tampak antusias

"17." Lirih Jihoon. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dihadapannya ada empat wanita yang memegangi wajahnya bergantian. Seseorang diantara mereka bahkan mengendus leher jihoon.

"Baumu unik. Pantas Soonyoung tertarik." Kata wanita berambut kemerahan.

"Ah benar juga. Aku mencium sesuatu yang enak. Pantas Soonyoung memilihmu. Sekuat apapun heat seorang omega, soonyoung tak pernah terpengaruh. Ia punya kontrol pheromon yang bagus." Timpal wanita berbaju biru gelap. Ia terlihat lebih muda.

Jihoon tampak kaku. Ia ingin segera pergi dari sini.

"Aku harus pergi. Maafkan aku." Laki-laki itu berusaha melepaskan dirinya, namun entah kenapa empat wanita ini memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar darinya. Sebelum sebuah tangan menariknya hingga hampir terjungkal. Walau tanpa dilihat Jihoon tahu tangan ini milik Soonyoung. Laki-laki itu menarik Jihoon kearah berlawanan dari yang pertama ia datang. Mengabaikan teriakan empat wanita dibelakang yang belum rela melepaskan Jihoon.

"Mereka semua alpha." Gumaman Soonyoung masih dapat didengar olehnya.

"S-soonyoung. Tanganku sakit."

Keluhan itu tak diacuhkan oleh Soonyoung. Malah laki-laki itu semakin menggenggam tangannya erat.

Selama perjalanan, orang-orang yang ditemui Jihoon menaruh perhatian padanya. Kebanyakan dari mereka alpha. Hanya dua sampai tiga orang yang berstatus omega. Jihoon dapat membedakan dari baunya.

Sampai di pintu utama, Soonyoung menyeretnya ke sebuah celah kecil.

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Lalu dengan cepat bibir Soonyoung menabrak bibir Jihoon. Memagutnya dengan tergesa. Satu tangannya menarik pinggang Jihoon mendekat, tangan lainnya memegang kepala Jihoon erat.

Pagutannya sangat kasar. Jihoon bahkan tak dapat merasakan kenikmatan disana. Sepertinya Soonyoung marah karena ia tak cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat ini. Tapi Soonyoung seharusnya maklum karena tempat ini asing bagi Jihoon. Tak mudah menemukan pintu untuk keluar.

"Soonyoung?" Ucapnya disela-sela ciuman. Jihoon meronta.

Soonyoung menggeram. Memutus ciuman hanya untuk menatap Jihoon. Tatapannya sangat lembut. Jihoon tak pernah melihat ini sebelumnya. Tubuhnya meremang saat ibu jari Soonyoung mengusap pelan bibir bawah Jihoon.

"Hm?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

Jihoon menahan napasnya saat jari-jari panjang Soonyoung meraba tanda di lehernya. "Kau tahu apa artinya ini." Suara Soonyoung sangat lembut. Tapi tak membuat Jihoon menyukai itu. Itu membuat tubuh Jihoon gemetar.

Laki-laki kecil itu mengangguk.

Soonyoung tersenyum. "Anak pintar. Jadi untuk saat ini, cukup menurut dan berikan aku ciuman manis."

Kepala Soonyoung mendekat. Menempelkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir tipis Jihoon. Menggerakan perlahan sampai Jihoon menutup mata menikmatinya.

.

.

Jihoon tak tahu bagaimana ia akhirnya diantar pulang oleh Soonyoung. Laki-laki alpha itu tak banyak bicara setelah ciuman panas mereka berakhir. Ia menarik tangan Jihoon dan membawa laki-laki kecil itu kedalam mobil sport hitamnya. Jihoon pun tak banyak bicara. Ia hanya diam dan membiarkan Soonyoung menariknya.

Soonyoung hanya bertanya satu kali dan setelahnya keheningan pun terjadi.

Jalanan pagi itu tak cukup ramai. Jihoon dapat melihat jalanan yang hitam legam di depannya. Tak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di trotoar. Mungkin karena ini sudah waktunya mereka berada disekolah maupun di kantor. Hanya beberapa ibu-ibu yang tampak bergurau sambil membawa tas ber-merk.

Kemudian pandangannya ia alihkan pada Soonyoung. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah rahang tegas laki-laki itu, lalu beralih pada hidung lancip kecilnya dan berakhir di bibir tebalnya. Tanpa Jihoon sadari ia meraba permukaan bibirnya. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, tapi yang jelas, ia menyukai ciuman tadi.

"Kau, Lee Jihoon. Ketika kau bersamaku, jangan berani bersama dengan laki-laki maupun perempuan lain. Aku cukup posesif dengan apa yang sudah menjadi milikku." Ia menjeda kalimatnya. "Namun jika kau ingin bersama orang lain, jangan biarkan aku melihatnya. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan kulakukan setelahnya. Itulah kenapa aku benci ikatan."

Ia kembali mengemudikan mobilnya dengan diam.

Tak sampai empat puluh menit mereka sampai. Jihoon turun dengan terburu dan terdiam disamping mobil. "T-terimakasih." Kata itu ia ucapkan beriringan dengan melajunya mobil Soonyoung. Ia seperti berbicara dengan angin.

Jihoon tak ambil pusing. Memang seperti itulah seharusnya ia diperlakukan. Benar, kan?

.

.

"Kau yakin untuk pergi kesana Jeon Wonwoo?" Sekali lagi Mina bertanya. Ia sangat mencemaskan Wonwoo saat ini. Ia tak percaya ketika dengan tiba-tiba ia bilang akan kembali ke sekolah.

"Aku khawatir dengan Jihoon. Aku tak bisa tidur dua hari ini." Wonwoo mengepak barang-barangnya. Ia memang membawa barang-barangnya keluar dari asrama-walau tak semua.

"Kau baru kabur tujuh belas hari Jeon Wonwoo, bagaimana kalau kau bertemu dengan laki-laki brengsek itu?" Kata Mina yang membuat dua kepala lainnya menengok serempak. Baru kali ini mereka mendengar Mina berkata kasar.

"Sayang, ucapanmu." Yewon mengingatkan.

"A-aku tak peduli. Aku ingin bertemu Jihoon. Setiap malam aku tidak bisa tidur, merasa bersalah padanya. Aku ingin melihatnya. Bertanya bagaimana keadaannya. Apa ia baik-baik saja? Bagaimana perasaannya." Wonwoo meremas rambutnya, ia merasa frustasi. Rasa bersalahnya semakin dalam ketika melihat Jihoon lemas tak berdaya di rangkulan Soonyoung kala itu. "Aku tak bisa membiarkannya sendiri. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika itu. Ia pasti ketakutan. Tenaganya bahkan tak sebanding dengan tenaga Mina. Diluar ia memang tampak kuat, tapi sesungguhnya laki-laki itu lemah."

Yewon mengembuskan napas kasar. Ia tak bisa menahannya lebih lama, karena ia sudah pusing melihat Wonwoo yang uring-uringan. Sambil menyerahkan syal miliknya ia berkata, "Pakai syal ini ketika keluar rumah, orang-orang mungkin akan terkecoh dengan baumu. Tapi tidak dengan Kim Mingyu. Bagaimanapun dia itu mate-mu dan sampai kapanpun kau tidak bisa mengelaknya. Hanya saja biarkan dirimu menerima keadaan, tak perlu terburu-buru. Kalau ada apa-apa datanglah padaku. Kau tahu alamatku kan?"

Wonwoo terharu. Wanita yang setiap hari bertengkar dengannya dapat membuat hatinya lega. Ia begitu bersyukur dapat bertemu dengan Yewon. "Terima kasih." Ia memakai ranselnya juga melilitkan syal dengan motif bintang malam itu di lehernya. "Aku akan sering berkunjung. Sampai jumpa lagi Yewon, Mina." Setelah itu langkah kakinya ia bawa keluar.

Tak berbalik meski tangisan Mina sungguh ingin membuatnya berhenti melangkah. Ia sudah menetapkan hatinya. Masalah ini bukan untuk dihindari, apalagi sekarang ada Jihoon yang pasti selalu disisinya. Wonwoo yakin itu.

Sekitar 20 menit taksi membawanya ke apartemen Jihoon. Sekarang jam 4 lebih enam belas pagi, jadi ia pikir Jihoon masih ada di kamarnya. Jeon Wonwoo berjalan menuju kamar Jihoon sambil menyeret ranselnya. Ia tak sabar bertemu laki-laki kecil itu. Temannya.

"Hoon? Jihoon? Ini aku." Wonwoo mengetuk pintu.

Lalu pintu terbuka. Menampakan Lee Jihoon yang acak-acakan. Seketika mata kecilnya terbuka lebar lalu tubuhnya menghambur memeluk Wonwoo. "Benar kau Jeon Wonwoo?"

Lalu mereka menangis bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tak apa jika hari ini masuk?" Jihoon bertanya kedua kalinya saat Wonwoo berkata ia akan pergi ke sekolah.

"Aku sudah ketinggalan banyak pelajaran." Jawabnya santai sambil memakan nasi goreng kimchi buatan Jihoon.

"Kau hamil Jeon. Bagaimana mungkin bisa, oh tuhan, dan lagi kau seorang alpha disana! Orang-orang akan tahu identitasmu!"

Wonwoo tersenyum. Inilah gunanya mengenal Yewon. "Aku sudah dipindahkan ke kelas omega. Yewon mengurusi semuanya. Aku hanya tinggal masuk saja."

Mata Jihoon melebar, "Bagaimana bisa? Jadi tetap saja aku tak bisa melihatmu kalau begini caranya? Untuk apa kau pulang kalau begitu?" Jihoon meletakan sendoknya kasar lalu berbalik sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Merajuk seperti anak kecil.

Wonwoo tertawa tanpa suara. Ia merasa gemas dengan temannya sendiri. "Hoon, jangan begitu. Tenang saja, aku akan menyelinap setiap hari untuk bertemu denganmu. Kita bisa bertemu di gudang?"

Mendengar kata gudang, keduanya sudah tak selera untuk makan lagi. Bagaimanapun juga, awal dari kehidupan kacau mereka berasal dari tempat itu. Namun mereka tak ada pilihan, hanya tempat itu tepat untuk mereka bertemu nantinya.

"Bagaimana jika kau bertemu dengan Kim Mingyu nanti?" Jihoon sudah kembali ke posisinya. Ia menatap wonwoo dengan tatapan sendu.

Laki-laki dengan mata runcing itu mengela napas. Berat dan kasar. "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menghadapinya Hoon. Bagaimanapun aku tak bisa selamanya bersembunyi dari laki-laki itu. Dia mate ku. Ayah dari anakku kelak. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan menghampirinya duluan. Biarkan kami bertemu dengan sendirinya. Lagipula selama ini dia sepertinya tak mencariku. Padahal aku ada di tempat yang tak jauh dari sekolah. Kim Mingyu itu memang tidak bisa ditebak."

"Jeon. Kau tahu. A-aku punya banyak hal yang ingin kubagi denganmu. A-hmm-aku ingin cerita. Rasanya aku bisa gila jika perasaan ini tidak dibagi . A-aku-." Kata-katanya berhenti ketika merasa jari panjang wonwoo mengusap lembut tangannya. Ia mendongkak, mendapati Wonwoo yang tersenyum lembut. Menenangkan.

"Untuk itu lah kenapa aku datang."

.

.

.

'Hei, kau lihat laki-laki itu?'

'Ah benar! Bukankah dia seorang alpha! Tapi kenapa dia ada disini?'

'Mungkin dia akan mencari omega yang bisa dijadikan budaknya.'

'Gila kau. Tapi wajahnya cukup tampan. Sepertinya aku akan menyukainya'

'Matamu rabun! Dia itu sangat tampan tahu!'

'Ah, tapi ketika dilihat lebih lama, wajahnya jadi semakin cantik.'

'Akupun merasa seperti itu. Ia alpha yang cantik.'

'Tunggu-tunggu! Lihat perutnya!'

'Kenapa? Ada roti sobek disana?'

'Dasar gila! Lihat baik-baik!'

'Dia hamil?'

'Kurasa begitu? Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia hamil? Diakan alpha, seharusnya dia yang menghamili orang!'

'Oh tuhan aku baru ingat. Kau tahu kasus Lee Jieun baru-baru ini?'

'Si Omega cantik yang berubah jadi beta?'

'Benar? Kau tidak curiga dia salah satunya? Bagaimana kalau statusnya juga berubah? Lihatlah sekarang dia duduk di kelas kita, mengerjakan tugas im seonsaengnim, seragamnya pun milik omega. Apalagi yang kau ragukan?

'Astaga! Sayang sekali, alpha tampan kita berkurang satu.'

'Lubangnya pasti sudah lebar.'

'Haha! Mungkin ketika statusnya berubah, ia langsung mencari alpha di kelasnya.'

'Kudengar dia dulunya alpha level dua!'

'Sial! Sayang sekali.'

"Berisik sialan! Aku tak bisa konsentrasi!" Jeonghan tiba-tiba berteriak pada dua perempuan yang tengah berbisik di belakangnya.

"Hak kami lah. Mau apa kau? Bukankah benar dia alpha? Aku pernah beberapa kali melihatnya saat bertemu kekasihku di area alpha." Perempuan omega tadi balas berteriak. Membuat yang lainnya fokus pada mereka dan mulai berbisik.

Lalu perempuan yang satu lagi berkata. "Kau ini mentang-mentang punya mate alpha level satu, kelakuanmu seenaknya saja."

Jeonghan tersenyum miring, "Begitulah seharusnya, kalau kau terikat dengan seseorang yang tinggi statusnya maka statusmu pun akan terbawa. Lagi pula jika aku beritahu Seungcheol tentang kalian, menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi. Satu informasi, teman-temannya sangat gila."

Seketika tubuh kedua siswi itu bergetar. "Maafkan kami Jeonghan! Maafkan kami Wonwoo." Lalu mereka pergi entah kemana.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kau berlebihan Yoon. Tapi terimakasih." Tangan Wonwoo bergetar, tulisan di bukunya pun sudah tidak beraturan. Ia tak membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi. Orang-orang disini menatapnya rendah. Ini mungkin bisa lebih buruk.

Ia sama sekali tak tahu seseorang akan mengenalinya. Ia pikir hidupnya akan sedikit tenang. Namun dibandingkan bertemu dengan Mingyu, dibicarakan diam-diam seperti ini sangat menyakitkan.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia berharap Mingyu menjempunya saja, membawanya keluar dari hinaan-hinaan yang ia terima. Bukan hanya berharap- sangat berharap.

.

.

.

Author note!

Hoshiyowoo comeback!

Saya tidak akan banyak bicara, kalian bisa menuangkan kritik dan saran kepada cerita saya ataupun saya sendiri. Maaf menunggu terlalu lama, semoga kalian menikmati ceritanya :)


End file.
